Harem Building 101
by DracoSlayer95
Summary: Because every good main character's gotta have a proper harem after all. Now sit back and let leading lady Neptune show you how she goes about building her own personal harem.
1. Introductory Lesson!

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first lemon... Oh how far I've fallen, but you know what? I'll never get any better as an author if I'm too afraid to try new things. So yeah, hopefully I'll be able to do a fairly good job with this, I dunno, but I'm gonna try either way. So please remember to leave some feedback since it really helps me out and I'm always eager to hear what you all think, especially since this is my first lemon. So without further ado, Let's get on with the show you've all been waiting for!**

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~-**

"Hey there ladies and gents, I'm Neptune, protagonist extraordinaire!" A purple-haired girl could be seen standing within her room, giving a grand speech to all those that existed beyond the fourth wall. " I would like to personally welcome you all to my latest and greatest idea. I am going to teach you all the proper way to build yourself a harem, you dig?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, another girl appeared, looking almost identical to Neptune, aside from looking older and bustier.

"And I'm here today with my lovely assistant to help me out today. Big me!"

"Hi hi!" The older and bustier Neptune smiled and waved energetically alongside her smaller counterpart. "Little me here is gonna be teaching you guys about seducing different types of girls for a harem, so clean out that wax in your ears and grab yourself some tissues because this one's gonna be a doozy."

"Why thank you, my lovely assistant." With introductions out of the way, the smaller of the two Neps took her taller counterparts hand and began leading her towards the bed, where she happily took a seat and awaited the fun that was to come.

"Thank you, my adorable other self." And as soon as the taller of the two Neps got herself comfy on the bed she took out her phone and immediately dived into a particularly fun game of Huffy Avians: Galaxy Wars Edition. While the taller Nep found herself engrossed into her game, the other of the two Neps went back to her original position to pick up where she'd left off.

"Alright ladies and gents, how many of you have ever wanted your own harem? Don't even bother raising your hands cuz I know you _all_ have!" The purple-haired loli pointed a finger forward as if to emphasize her point. "Well have no fear, let good ol' Nep show you the ropes. After all, who better to show off the basics of Harem Building 101 than the main character of all main characters, am I right?"

The cheery purplette then took out a clipboard from... I don't even want to know where, but took it out nonetheless and began reading off the different archetypes she knew she wanted for her harem.

"We're gonna be teaching you guys all you need to know about seducing different types of girls." The CPU then produced a pencil from out of nowhere and began checking off the many boxes found on her list. "Tsundere's, Sporty girls, Scrappy girls, Weird science loving girls, but that's not all. We've got ourselves a special treat for today only, the elusive doppelganger trope."

In response to her smaller counterpart's declaration, the bigger Nep looked away from her game for a second and gave an energetic wave towards the non-existent audience.

"So let us begin, shall we?" At that, the older-looking Neptune stood up and made her way to her lolified self, feeling just as excited as the smaller girl at the prospect of what was to come. "So first we begin with a little explanation on what these characters are like, so take it away, sexy me!"

"You got it, mini me!" Giving herself a mock-salute, the bodacious Nep looked forward once more. "A doppelganger type of character is one that is identical to the main character in the way of personality with a few quirks here and there to give them their own pizzazz... Wait a minute, how many harems even use that character trope anyway?"

The smaller Nep raised a finger as she... Couldn't come up with an answer... "I dunno."

The loli purplette shrugged her shoulders, slumping them in defeat right afterwards.

"Wait! We can still salvage this." Only to regain her usual spunk and take hold of her pencil once more as she vigorously got to work on making modifications to the list. "There we go!"

The bigger of the two looked over, giving her smaller self a look that screamed "way to go" all the while. "The peppy moe girl trope? As expected of me, we are so awesome."

"You know it, me!" Both Neps beamed with triumph, looking proud of themselves. "Now let's get on with it."

"Righto." Now that the two had properly given the lovely readers a good idea of what this little fiasco was going to be about, it was time to start this whole debauchery in full-force.

"So, the first step in seducing the sweet moe girls is... Actually, you probably wouldn't need to actually do all that much." The chibi Nep stopped for a moment, finger to her chin. "The sweet moe types usually really like the main character just because they're all nice and stuff don't they?"

"Oh yeah." Mimicking her other self's motion, the big Nep thought on that for a moment. "They're all so head over heels for the main character that they pretty much seduce themselves."

"..."

"..."

"Meh, whatever." The two spoke and shrugged in unison.

"Well hey, that just means we can get into all the juicy stuff ASAP." Mini Nep pumped a fist as big Nep joined her.

"Yeah, It's time for the fun part of our lesson." The bigger Nep took hold of her small counterpart's hand, eagerly leading her lolified self to the bed.

"Let's Nep-nep!" It was time! It was finally time for the two to not only complete phase one of the lesson, but to metaphorically take this story's virginity and make it _earn_ its M-rating. It was time to Nep Nep right in the Nep as hard a Neppingly possible.

The bigger of the two sat herself upon the bed, beckoning the smaller Nep with a seductive waggle of her finger. The purple-haired loli gladly moved closer.

"Kyah!" She was also taken by surprise when her older-looking counterpart grabbed a hold of her and pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around the smaller girl. However, she wasn't done yet, slowly leaning in, planting a light kiss onto her loli self's lips.

"Mmm." The first kiss lasted only for a moment, but the loli wasn't satisfied with just that. "Wha- Mmmm" She closed the gap, locking lips with her other half, but this time, she didn't stop at just a kiss, licking her other self's lips, enjoying the flavor of pudding they offered. It only took a matter of seconds before she was granted access into her partner's mouth.

The first stage began with a dance of tongues, swirling around each other, exploring each other's mouth. "Mmmm." It was an all around fun time for the twin Neps, but it seemed as though the bigger of the two wanted to take control of the situation as she began to suck on her partner's tongue. "Mmmm!"

That single act left the loli Nep feeling a little weak in the knees. The bigger Nep on the other hand felt herself heating up at the sensation, specifically towards her lower regions. The smaller girl let herself lean on her partner, relishing the feeling of her tongue being sucked on.

After few more wonderful, very _very_ wonderful seconds of sucking, the bigger Nep pulled back, letting go of her loli self's tongue while embracing the girl into a big hug. Not even five minutes in and the two were already beginning to feel wet, but for the moment, they simply enjoyed themselves as they held each other, taking in each other's scent. It was a moment of much needed intimacy before the main event could really get underway.

"Nepu." The loli CPU said lazily, still enjoying the smell of lilac given off by her partner. "It's time to Nep it up." And without warning, the loli pushed the maker version of herself onto her back, earning a yelp from the taller girl.

"Oogh!" The shock only lasted for a moment as she quickly gave in to her smaller self. The CPU Nep took the opportunity to take the zipper of the Maker's sweater into her hand as her counterpart did the same, slowly undoing each other's bindings. As the two took off their hoodies, the were left to stare at each other's bodies.

The CPU Neptune may have had a small bust, but they just looked so perky and cute that it would be difficult to _not_ want to have fun with them. Whereas the Maker Neptune had a bigger and bouncier chest that looked perfect for sticking one's face into.

"Hugh!" Which is exactly what mini Nep did, wearing a goofy look of utter bliss on her face all the while. After a few seconds of enjoying her counterpart's fun bags, the CPU raised her face just enough to start licking away at her partner's nipple. "Kyah! You're so bold, mini me!"

It didn't take long before big Nep's nipple found its way into mini Nep's mouth, earning a few groans of pleasure from her partner. However, big Nptune wasn't just gonna be some little school-girl who let her senpai take the lead.

"Kyah!" Before the CPU could do anything about it, the tables had turned, leaving the loli on her back as her older self happily returned the favor from a few seconds ago. This caused the CPU's eyes to roll back as her nipple was sucked on while the other was being played with by her partner. It wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, both Neptunes could get used to doing this.

Mini Nep decided to just sit back and enjoy her other self's tongue. Although...

"Hey, what'cha doing with your hand?" She was drawn out of her little inner monologue by the feeling of her other self's hand slowly making its way down the loli's body. She didn't really get a response to her question either. "Nepu!" Unless having a pair of fingers diving into her panties counted that is.

The bigger Nep could only grin at the sound of hearing herself moan. "Mmmm!" But that all changed when the Nepu nation attacked. The smaller Nep wasn't one to lose either, as she reciprocated her taller counterpart's action. The action only seemed to make the two feel even hotter, leaving them to sweat like crazy as they rubbed the crevice in between each other's legs.

The pair was left to mindlessly rub away at each other, quickly closing in for another passionate, deep kiss. They could feel themselves tensing up as they got closer and closer to that special moment of sheer bliss that they oh so craved. The two pulled away, looking at each other once more. No more words needed to be spoken now, it was time for the piece de resistance.

In the blink of an eye, two pairs of panties fell to the floor, leaving the two Neptunes completely exposed to one another. Tossing all formalities aside, the older Nep dug in. "Oooh!" The feeling of having her fingers inside herself yet at the same time not, was both as confusing as it was erotic. She could feel her smaller self's insides wrapping around her fingers as they explored deeper and deeper still. But since she was dealing with herself here it didn't take very long before she had a pair of finger exploring _her_ insides.

The two kept up the act for a while until they decided to have a taste test, sticking their fingers into the others mouth, tasting, sucking, all around enjoying the taste. It was sweet, fragrant, maybe not pudding flavored, but still really good. "Mmmm." Really _really_ good, so much so that they had to kiss to get the full effect of what the other was tasting. They pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them, slowly falling down onto mini Nep's chest.

And as one might expect of the two Neps, their thoughts were in the exact same place. "It's time to Nep this in the Nep." At this point, the two shifted positions so that they had a front row seat to the other's private areas. And as natural progression would have it, they quickly began licking away gleefully at each others crevice, thoroughly enjoying the liquid crawling down their thighs and butts.

It was such an addicting feeling that the two found themselves licking faster and faster, moaning louder and louder. They licked and played with each others bodies, rubbing away each other all the while. After only a few more seconds the two's bodies began tremble more and more, eyes rolling back, until... Until...

"NYAAAAHHH!" "UWAAAAAAHHH!"

They couldn't hold it in any longer and sprayed each others face full of their love juice. Thoroughly exhausted, the two rolled off of one another, panting and sweating profusely.

"That was awesome." The first to recover was the bigger Nep. "We gotta do that again some time."

"You betcha, you sexy vixen you." It was obvious that the two would be doing that more often during their free time, which they happened to have a lot of... Double the Neps equals double the fun after all. "Alrighty ladies and gents. I hope you were watching, because _that_ is how a main character takes care of business." The loli CPU took the liberty to sit up.

"Yeah, a main character isn't supposed to get all wussed out. We're supposed to get things done and get the girl." The maker Nep quickly joined her. As for why they still weren't putting on any clothes... Well, Neptune's always been a pervert.

"Well it doesn't always work out that way, but hey, that doesn't mean I can't at least get on a girls good side." Truly the wisdom of a main character was something to be respected.

"Yeah!" The bigger of the two pumped a fist. "We main characters gotta get stuff done. We're supposed to inspire others to achieve the levels of awesomeness that we set out for them and that includes making a harem." When did this turn into a motivational speech?

"And that's why you gotta stay tuned for the next part where I'm gonna be going after..." As the CPU Neptune looked through her list once more, she came to an abrupt realization. "It doesn't say who's next!"

To which the Maker Neptune looked over it with her smaller self. "You're right! Then I guess that means we're just gonna have to wing it."

"Then there's only one thing left to do!" With one last joined motion, the two posed dramatically like a pair of twin sisters about to take the world by storm. There was only one thing left to say now.

"Let's Nep-nep!" And Nep-nep they will... After taking a shower first seeing as how the two were sweating up a storm on the bed. "But first we gotta take a shower." I just said that.

"Wanna go another round when we get inside?"

"You know it!"

... The protagonist, ladies and gentlemen...

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: Well there you have it, I'm probably the first person to write a fic where Neptune has sex with Neptune. And as previously stated within the story, I will be tackling, or rather, Neptune will be tackling to herculean task of attempting to properly build herself a harem... Wish her luck. But in any case, which girl would you like to see her tackle first? I've set up a poll on my page where you can vote on who you guys want to see between the four girls I've chosen. "Who are the girls?" I hear some of you asking. I will actually be keeping that a secret until they actually get their own chapter. So yeah, go get voting so that Neptune senpai can show us how a real main character convinces a girl to join a harem... Or at least how _she_ would go about it. Also, this story is mostly here to fill the void that was left behind thanks Secrets Are The Color Purple going on hiatus so I do hope it keeps people satisfied until it returns, whenever that may be. Well in any case, I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter one of my first lemon and I hope to see you guys in chapter two. See ya there!**


	2. The Decision!

**A/N: Have some fluff to go with that lemon from the last chapter. At any rate, the results are in, the winner of the poll is... The Tsunder- Oh who am I kidding, it's Noire, we all know it's Noire! I don't even know why I bothered to try and hide it, but yeah, look forward to seeing her in chapter three. So yeah, now that the poll is over, the order in which the girls will be appearing has also been decided so thank you to everyone who did. So yeah, enough wasting time, It's time to fluff up!**

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"That was fun." Spoke the bigger Nep as she stepped out of the shower room.

"Yahoo!" Chimed in the smaller Nep as she bounded into her room alongside her doppelganger. The two had ended up spending a lot more time in the shower than they'd hoped, but that's usually what happens when you have two riley Neps going at it in the shower.

But now that they _were_ out they wasted no time in putting on some clean clothes while gathering the clothes that they'd left on the floor and put them in the hamper. With the deed done, the two Neps were now left with one more task on their hands. A task of herculean- nay, Nepulean proportions. A task so daunting that it would require great thinking and much celerity. It was the task of choosing who would be the first girl to officially join Neptune's harem.

"So who's gonna be the first one to join the harem?"

"Noire." Oh... Was there not supposed to be any buildup to that? Oh well.

"Ooh, you're gonna go after the tsundere first? That's gonna be a toughie." The older-looking Nep voiced her concerns, which were waved off with a wave of her counterpart's hand.

"Oh come on, Noire's totally got the hots for me. Remember how she was ogling us when we went to try on those totally riskay swim suits?" Chimed mini Nep.

"Oh yeah." A smile came to the bigger girls face as she recalled that moment, it was a rather amusing memory to say the least. "She had the biggest nosebleed I've ever seen too." It had looked more like they had killed someone, but luckily since IF was there the misunderstanding was solved almost immediately. Sadly, Noire had been apprehensive about going shopping with the two Neptunes ever since that incident.

"Yeah, do we still have any pudding?" In true Nep fashion, the smaller purplette's mind quickly shifted back to what to put in her belly.

"I think we've still got some in the mini fridge." The bigger Nep walked over to it and was about to open it when...

"Neptune." The door to their room flew open revealing a rather huffy looking Histoire. "It is 11 PM, please go to sleep."

"11?" Said the two in unison.

"But it was only like 9:30 when we started." Chimed the bigger Nep.

"And we went into the shower at like 9:40" Chimed the smaller Nep... Wait a minute...

"Did you two _just_ get out of the shower. What were you two doing in there for over an hour?" To which both Neptunes froze and tensed up... So wait... Were they having sex **the entire time?** Just how high is their stamina that they're able to do that?

"O-oh, we spilled some pudding and we had to get back in." CPU Neptune's words were true, but since they licked all of that pudding off of each other, they probably didn't need to go back in.

"Why were you two eating pudding in the shower?" Does Histoire even _know_ Neptune, seriously, a five year old could answer that. "Oh, why am I even asking, this is _you_ we're talking about!" Oh... Apparently she _does_ know Neptune pretty well. "Just go to sleep already!" To which the twin Neps bobbed their heads up and down in approval.

"Yes ma'am!" In the blink of an eye the two girls were quickly in their pajamas and jumped in bed together as Histoire took a moment to make sure they would go to sleep. After the two didn't make any noise for a few moment, Histoire turned back, closed the door, not sure how, but she did, and headed back to her own room to get some rest. However, she was still rather curious as to what they may have been doing in the shower that would take so long, but she was too tired to let it bother her, it probably wasn't a big deal anyway.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

The night came and went and it wasn't long after that the CPU Neptune ended up departing to do some quests as per Histoire's request. Luckily enough, Neptune was able to convince her to let her do some quests in Lastation which left her flying on her way over to the land of black regality. Her older-looking self had opted to stay at the basilicom to keep Nepgear some company while she worked.

And that is how Neptune found herself roaming the streets of Lastation, thinking of good ways to seduce Noire all the while.

"Okay, now I just gotta come up with a good plan to get Noire to join my harem." The CPU said to no one in particular.

She hadn't really had much time to think about it, but then again, going with the flow is what Neptune does best. Besides, it was obvious that Noire had the hots for Neptune, not to mention that when a tsundere is put in the same series as an awesome main character such as Neptune then they usually ended up getting together at some point. Now all Neptune had to worry about was getting Noire to share, it'd be a problem if she ended up deciding that she wanted Neptune all to herself after all.

"Seducing her shouldn't be _too_ hard, I mean I am the main... Is that Uzume?" The CPU's focus shifted as she settled her gaze on the familiar face of one of her newest buds, Tennoboshi Uzume. If Neptune remembered correctly Histoire had told her that she went to Lastation to ask Noire about getting parts for a new megaphone or something like that. "Hey, Uzume!"

"Hmm, oh hey Nep-" For some reason the red-haired CPU stopped in her tracks and put a hand to her chin as Neptune approached.

"What's wrong?" Neptune skidded to a halt in front of her friend, feeling a bit confused at seeing her acting so odd. Maybe Neptune smelled funny or something.

"Oh uh, it's uh... It's nothing." There was definitely something up, otherwise Uzume wouldn't be blushing like a tomato.

"Oh come on, you know you can tell your good ol' pal Neptune." Said the purple-haired CPU, giving her chum a warm smile. Neptune may not have been sure what was wrong, but she knew that some good old fashioned Planeptune affection could always turn frowns upside-down.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I..."

"Just that you..."

"I..." How odd, Uzume's face was getting redder by the second. Not only that, but she also looked a bit fidgety, like she was- "I dunno what to call you!" ... Huh?

"... Huh?" Hey what do you know, great minds _do_ think alike.

"Well I mean my game hasn't even been localized yet. I know could always just call you Neppchi and be done with it, but that just doesn't feel right with this kinda thing, y'know?" Still blushing scarlet, Uzume spoke while waving her arms from side to side, as if it would help to accentuate her point, though it looked like her comment certainly helped Neptune understand the situation better.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you've got a point." Now that Neptune stopped to think about it, Uzume was still pretty new to this world's Gamindustri, not to mention that not having a cute nickname she could call Neptune was blasphemous! "Alrighty then, how about, Nep, Neppy, Nep-nep, Neppermint, Nep the first, Neptuna, take your pick." Nep the first?

"Hmm, I guess I'll just go with Neppy then." Said Uzume whilst rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Nice choice." Neptune in turn replied with a cheery grin and gave her buddy a smile. "So what bring you out here anyway?" So... Was Neptune not paying any attention when Histy told her about the megaphone... Unless, Histy must have told the bigger Neptune, that makes sense.

"Well, that's because I broke my megaphone the last time I went on a quest with Noire so she said she'd help me find stuff to make a new one." The redette said whilst scratching her cheek with her finger. "I was just about to head back to Planeptune to see if Ge... Geary could help me. What about you? You going to visit Noire?"

"Yeah Yeah." The purplette shook her head vigorously, looking almost like a dog. "You betcha, but don't you worry, I'll come see _you_ after I take care of business."

"Sure thing, sounds fun." If only Uzume knew what Neptune _really_ meant by that. "Well I gotta go, see ya later Neppy." Said the red-head as she began to walk, or rather transform and _fly_ away "Oh, but if you're gonna go see Noire you might wanna knock first. When I showed up all I heard was laughing, I was almost too scared to go in."

"Ooh!" Neptune waved her arms around so quickly that she almost knocked Uzume over, or at least she might have if it were anyone other than Uzume, who sidestepped just in time. "That gives me an idea!" Neptune didn't need three guesses to figure out what Noire must have been doing, in fact the answer was obvious. She was cosplaying! "I gotta go, see ya back in Planeptune Uzume!"

"S-sure, see ya." The redette could only stare in bewilderment as Neptune took off towards... Wherever she was going. "I guess I should get going, I wouldn't want to keep Geary waiting." Deciding it best to just leave Neptune to her own devices, Uzume merely turned around and went back on her merry way to Planeptune. "I guess I'll have to make time for our little date then..."

Uzume took a moment to pause, looking all around her to make sure no one was around, before...

"Heheh." Letting out one of the girliest laughs one would ever have the privilege of hearing. Not to mention that she also had a dreamy expression on her face, clearly she was about to go into daydreaming mode. "I get to hang out with Neppy today..." Only to stop once more. "Yeah, that's way too embarassing even if I'm alone." And so, she collected herself, dusted herself off and continued walking as if nothing had just happened.

Meanwhile, our beloved main character was on the prowl, with one very clear destination in mind that she needed to visit before going to see Noire. Once she did, the harem building could truly begin in full swing.

"Imma get me some cosplay outfits."

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: Were you expecting Blanc to be the scrappy one? Oh please, I have standards to uphold, I can't just go with too many obvious choices now can I? Well in any case, Noire will finally take center stage as soon as I get around to writing chapter three, I mostly just wanted to write something as a sort of cooldown from the last chapter so I can go at it full force... That sounds really wrong considering the nature of this story, but oh well. In any case, now you know what to look forward after Nep gets Noire to join her little harem, just don't expect me to reveal who the others are just yet though. With any luck, chapter three will be done by the end of the week, but I'm not making any promises, but I'll at least _try_ to get it done by then.**

 **And with that, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all stick around for the next one to come.**

 **See ya!**


	3. The Tsundere!

**A/N: The long awaited chapter three has arrived, it is finally time for that sweet Nep on Noire action you've all been waiting for, not to mention that I got this done a bit sooner than I had expected I would. Also, just as a side-note, "Adult" Neptune will make an appearance later on, but for the time being, mini Nep is gonna be main focus, but don't you worry, the idea of two Neptunes getting into a bunch of shenanigans while dating four other girls is too good of an idea to pass up. Now Let's Get Into It!**

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

As Noire looked through her cosplay outfits, she came to a sudden realization. She realized that maybe she could have convinced Uzume to try this stuff on with her. Maybe she would have been a bit too embarrassed at first, but all Noire would have to do was say she looked really cool in her outfits or something like that. Unfortunately, Uzume left way too quickly for her to even try. I-It's not like Noire _wanted_ her to stick around for a little longer or anything, that'd just be ridiculous.

"Oh well, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun on my own... Right?"

Luckily for Noire, she didn't really have any time to wallow in her loneliness as a knock resounded throughout her room.

"Hey Noire, I'm here to play~" Chimed a rather familiar voice from the other side of the door. Of course, unbeknownst to Neptune, Noire was in the middle of looking through some of her newest cosplay outfits.

"U-uh, I'm busy right now so just wait a moment." Oh poor foolish Noire, telling Neptune to wait is like trying to get a pink lion to wear a bow-tie, it's just too ridiculous for it to ever happen.

"Oh come one, Noire, all work and no play makes Nep a dull girl." Noire could only watch in horror as the door to her room swung open, seemingly in slow motion.

"Wait! I-"

"Tadah! What do you think of my awesome costume?" Most of Noire's panic was instantly replaced with surprise as she was met face-to-face with Neptune, wearing a pink samurai kimono and a skirt to go along with it. It was quite possibly one of the most adorable things Noire had ever seen, if she hadn't already seen Neptune in that same outfit once before anyway, but it was still adorable nonetheless, even if Noire would never admit it.

"W-what are you wearing? Why are you even here?" Of course, being the tsundere she was, Noire's response was so very adorable to the smiling CPU of Planeptune.

"Aw come on, do I need a reason to come have fun with my bestest buddy?" Neptune gave her buddy a warm smile as she spoke. "But if you really wanna know why I'm here, then I'll tell you."

"G-go ahead." While it was a bit disappointing that Neptune wasn't just visiting for the sake of visiting, it was nice knowing that she actually had some sort of reason for being here. Either way, it gave Noire some time with Neptune. N-not that she was happy about it or anything! She just had nothing better to do is all.

"I want you to be the first girl to join my harem." If Noire had been expecting that response her expression was doing a terrible job of showing it.

"... What?" There came the ever so obvious response, but if Neptune hadn't been prepared for something like that then she'd probably lose her self-given title of "Dai Shujinko" pretty darn quickly.

"I'm gonna be starting my own harem to show all my fans the _right_ way to do it." Now if only Neptune was paying more attention, then she might have noticed Noire's eye twitching.

"Let me get this straight." Noire's voice came out eerily calm for some reason. "You came all this way to Lastation because you wanted me to join your little harem?"

"Yup." Too bad Neptune didn't notice the anger vein visible on Noire's head. Or maybe she did and she had just gotten used to seeing this side of Noire.

"Well then, I'll give you my answer right now." To which the ravenette promptly slammed the door on Neptune's-

"So what do you say."

"Gah!" Apparently Neptune was putting her hidden ninja skills to use by surprising Noire, having somehow gotten behind her before the door slammed. Noire quickly turned to face the purplette, trying to calm herself down after that impromptu jumpscare while pointing a finger at the purple CPU.

"How did you-"

"Have you ever wondered what I do when I'm not playing games?" Neptune's response was accompanied by the act of her leaning forward, a cutesy smile on her face all the while.

"You obviously don't spend that time working like you should be." Came the ever so obvious retort from the ravenette.

"Oh come on, if I spent most of my time working I wouldn't be able to come see you." Oh no. Neptune was dangerously adorable, so much so that it was making it hard for Noire to fight the blush coming onto her face. Why was she getting closer? No no no, if she gets any closer then she'll only make it harder for Noire to stay annoyed at her.

"Shut up, you just wanted an excuse to-" Noire said, pointing an accusatory finger at the purple CPU, though Neptune's next words made her heart skip a beat.

"I wanted an excuse to come see you." Actually, it made her heart dance in joy. It must be the kimono, the cuteness was just too hard to resist, in fact, it took a lot of self-restraint for Noire not to pounce on her... N-not that she was into that kind of thing or anything... Probably... Hopefully.

Of course, Neptune didn't really give Noire a chance to retort, but rather, she jumped onto the girl, quite literally.

"Come on, Noire, let's cosplay together or whatever." Fight the blush Noire. Fight it!

"W-well since you insist, I guess I have no choice." Even though Noire had said that, inside she was absolutely giddy at not only having someone around, but also because it was Neptune who was around. And yet the deal kept getting even better since Neptune actually wanted to cosplay with Noire. "B-but, it's not like I want to or anything, I'm just doing this to get you off my back. Got it?"

"Oh, I get it alright. Meow meow." Chimed the purple CPU, doing a kitty pose and sound effects all the while.

"Stop meowing!" Shouted the CPU of black at the purplette before her.

"Oh come on, Noire. Can't you feel the love tonight?" Just hearing the word l-lo... That word, was enough to have Noire completely red in the face, much like a tomato. Oh and let's not forget the wildly pounding heart, can't forget that part.

"L-l-l-l-lo-lo... What are you talking about?" And so began the usual routine of Noire chasing Neptune around her room, shouting at her all the while. It was a good thing nobody was around, otherwise Noire might have just died of embarrassment if they were to see her now. "Get back here!"

"You'll never take me alive!" Neptune just couldn't help but laugh at the situation she found herself in, Noire really was fun to tease after all. She wouldn't trade Noire for the world, which is exactly why she should be the first to officially join her harem. "Mwahahahah!"

"Neptune!"

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"S-so, how do I look?" Now it was Neptune's turn to blush madly as she stared at how cute Noire looked in Neptune's hoodie, complete with a balck version of Neptune's choker to boot. She was also a bit surprised that Noire even had one of them, but that wasn't as important when her adorable tsundere friend had asked her a question.

"Wowee Noire, you look really good in my that, maybe even cuter than yours truly." Indeed, Neptune was having a hard time not pushing Noire onto the bed right then and there.

"R-really?" Oh no. There was Noire's adorable bashful expression Neptune oh so loved seeing, if Noire kept this up then it would only be a matter of time before Neptune jumped her. Now the only question was as to how Neptune convinced her to put it on, but that's not important, not when Noire was looking so unimaginably cute.

"Yeah! You should wear that more often." How had Neptune never seen Noire like this before? And more importantly, how could she convince her to do this more often?

"T-thanks." Noire blushed some more as her lips formed into a wry smile. Hearing that made her really happy, so happy that she wasn't even gonna get all tsun tsun and just be more honest. Something about having Neptune around was just so comforting and made her feel so happy and safe. "Say, Neptune."

"Yeah, what's u-Mmmmm" In a rare moment of boldness, Noire initiated a passionate kiss with the shorter purple-haired girl. Although Neptune was surprised at first it didn't last very long, wrapping her arms around Noire and pulling her closer as the ravenette did the same.

Granted, two people can only suck face for so long until the need for air overtakes them.

"Whooooa." Neptune was practically melting after such a passionate moment. "I never knew you were so lewd, Noire."

"Like you're one to talk! You came in here trying to get me to join some stupid harem." Noire didn't want to ruin the moment, but her dislike of being called a pervert overtook the feeling.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Unfortunately for Noire, Neptune was able to read her like a book.

"W-wha! Why would I be jealous of something like that?!" Noire wasn't fooling anyone, she didn't get so defensive about Neptune's teasing for no reason after all. She had often thought of what it might be like to date the purplette as well, but the idea of ending up having to share her with a bunch of other girls just sounded so weird to her.

"Oh come on Noire, don't be that way, you know I love you." There was that word again! It didn't really matter when, where, how or why Neptune said it, it still made Noire feel weak in the knees regardless. "Besides, right now it's just you," The purplette pointed a finger at the ravenette, then to herself. "And this sexy piece of CPU."

Leave it to Neptune to be so full of herself, but then again, Noire wouldn't have her any other way. Not to mention that she really did have a nice butt, not that would ever admit it, Neptune would never let her hear the end of it if she did, but for now...

"Mmph." For now Noire was feeling especially bold as she locked lips with the shorter CPU once again, except this time she slowly led the girl towards her bed while keeping their lips together. Of course, Neptune was very taken aback by Noire's boldness and broke off for a moment. "Wowee, Noire what's gotten into you?"

"W-well, you're always leading me around when we're together, so now it's my turn." Whether Neptune liked it or not, Noire was adamant about taking charge for once and there was nothing Neptune could do or say otherwise.

"Ooh, then please be gentle with me." In only a second, Noire lifted Neptune... "Nepu!" And threw her onto her bed, leaving the purplette's kimono to fall open, leaving her chest bare to for Noire to see, almost giving her a nosebleed. It also left Noire to wonder why Neptune wasn't wearing a anything underneath her kimono, but who cares about that when she had been able to elicit such a cute reaction from Neptune. That and it felt pretty good too. "Meanie Noire."

"Serves you right." Said Noire as she climbed onto the bed and right on top of Neptune.

"Kya! I can't take it anymore, just take me and have your way with me, Noirey." Neptune had wanted that to sound super playful, and she did, but Noire was feeling especially playful as well... For some reason.

"Really? Then I'll take you up on that offer." A playful smirk formed on Noire's lips.

"Eh?" Now Neptune could only watch as Noire grabbed her arms and held her down. "Uh, Noire, are you-" Neptune never really got to finish that sentence, but it's very difficult to speak when a cute black-haired CPU is darting her tongue in and out of her mouth. "Mmmm."

What was a Nep to do in this situation... Well in Neptune's case, she just let Noire have her way, she could always take the lead some other time, but if she were to do that now it might have ruined the moment. And in that moment, Neptune was enjoying the feeling of Noire's tongue dancing around her own, her saliva slowly crawling into Neptune's mouth.

After she knew Neptune wasn't going to fight back, Noire let go of her arms and moved her own onto the shorter girl's chest and playing around with her breast. She started off by rubbing and playing with Neptune's nipple, teasing her and eliciting a few moans of pleasure from the shorter girl.

Neptune was thoroughly enjoying her saliva-swapping session with Noire, so much so that she didn't notice that Noire had taken off her panties and threw them onto the floor. However, one thing she did notice was that Noire unzipped the hoodie she was wearing, exposing her bra and panties for Neptune to see. Once the zipper was completely undone, Noire pulled back, much to Neptune's discontent, though she soon recovered her giddy feeling as Noire grabbed her hand and placed it on her own breast. Neptune didn't need three guesses to figure out where this was going and gleefully pulled down Noire's bra and began fondling her breasts.

"Kya!" Neptune didn't just stop at fondling, she decided she wanted more and took Noire's breast into her mouth while playing with the other. Of course, Noire was not one to lose to anyone, least of all Neptune, so she slid her hand down Neptune's skirt and-

"Haaahh!" Noire's boldness seemed to know no bounds today, probably because Uni and Kei weren't around, but that's not important. What was important was that Noire's fingers were magic, rubbing into Neptune's vulva made her body feel so hot and it made her arch her back and wrap her arms around Noire as a result, pulling her closer. Noire's fingers refused to stop even with her body being pressed up against Neptune's. The two could practically taste each other's sweat, but instead, Neptune opted to present her tongue to Noire, which she gladly began to suck on.

"Mmmm." Noire was starting to lose herself in the feeling of ecstasy provided from sucking on Neptune's tongue. If this feeling kept up then Noire may just end up getting addicted to pudding, frankly she was just surprised she wasn't already addicted. Noire's mouth continued to enjoy the feeling of Neptune's tongue, savoring the sweet taste of her saliva dripping off of it, memorizing everything she could about it.

"Phwah!" The two broke off their lip-locked embrace, looking into one-another's eyes lustfully. Neptune took this moment to bring her hands around to Noire's butt and slowly, gently slid the girl's panties off. Although this surprised Noire at first, she didn't cause a fuss and let it happen, enjoying the sensation of Neptune's hands sliding down her legs. "Wow, Noire, I didn't know you could be so aggressive with me."

"S-shut up, you should be thankful I'm even letting you do this with me... Again." A blush rose to the ravenette's cheeks as she recalled the last time she and Neptune had done this... And the time before that... And the other six times before that one.

"I am. Now..." The purplette paused for a moment, spreading her legs even more, baring everything she had to Noire and held her arms out, awaiting her lovers embrace. "Come here."

The sight of Neptune looking at Noire so seductively made the ravenette feel like she was on cloud nine, she wasted no time in embracing her lover. Their lips locked yet again as Neptune wrapped her legs around Noire, feeling almost dizzy from the pleasure of their squishing together. However, much to Neptune's dismay, Noire broke off rather quickly, caressing Neptune's legs as her hands slid down onto her legs.

"Wat'cha doin' No-wah!" The purple-haired girl was soon taken aback as Noire lifted Neptune's legs, and by extension, her butt up into the air, giving her a full view of Neptune's center. The ravenette wrapped an arm around the shorter CPU's waist to keep her legs as close to herself as possible while using her other to take hold of one of Neptune's. The purple-haired CPU smiled playfully, yet also seductively at Noire, as if to give her the go-ahead to start licking. "Auuuuugh." And lick she did.

"Mmmmmm." Noire found herself in a state of almost pure ecstasy as she licked away at Neptune's most sacred parts, sticking her tongue in and out of Neptune's heavenly pussy. Neptune's eyes were beginning to roll back as her body began to heat up more and more, getting closer and closer to her big climax.

"Ah! Noire!" Something about hearing Neptune call out Noire's name like that was a huge turn-on for the Lastation CPU, even more so when she realized that Neptune's juice was starting to spill out onto her own face. "At least let me have a turn too."

"Wah!" Before Noire could even try and stop her, Neptune had somehow gotten on top of Noire, her legs spread over the ravenette's face as she stared into Noire's own crevice. "Geez, you're so impatient." Said the ravenette, but in reality, she didn't particularly care as long as she got to finish what she started.

"Aw come on, at least give _me_ a chance to have some fun too." Noire didn't really have a response to that, not that it really matered, with such a lovely pair of legs spread out before her.

"Fine, just make sure you can keep u-uwah!" Noire didn't get a chance to finish that since Neptune quickly began to return the favor from earlier, sucking away at Noire's insides and exploring them with her tongue. Of course, as soon as Noire recovered from the sudden assault of Neptune's tongue she eagerly picked up from where she left off, grabbing hold of Neptune's thighs and bringing her closer.

"Mmmmmm." The two could only moan as they licked away at each other, competing to see who could get the other to their climax first. Neptune was clearly at a disadvantage, but she was never one to back away from a good challenge, especially one that was as tasty as this one.

The duo happily caressed each other with their tongues, slowly drawing ever closer and closer to that special moment. Noire was quite confident that she could make Neptune howl in lustful delight if she kept up her pace, but with the purple CPU's saliva making its way inside of her, she wasn't sure how long she could hold up, her eyes turning into hearts as she and Neptune enjoyed each other, until...

"Agh! Nooooooire!" Neptune was unable to hold it in any longer, squirting her juice straight into Noire's mouth, making her feel even hotter, if that was even possible at this point. It was almost enough to get Noire over the edge, but not quite enough.

"Mmm." The ravenette took a moment to lick up any leftover juice left on Neptune's legs, looking triumphant that she had come out on top in the end. "Not bad, I guess I should have taken it easy on you." The ravenette grinned victoriously as Neptune fell to her side, panting and sweating profusely.

"Oh come on... Noire." The loli CPU spoke in between pants. "It's not fair... If I'm the only one who... feels this way."

"H-huh! W-what are you-Ah!" Noire could only watch on in surprise as Neptune adjusted her position to where she was on top of Noire, holding onto one of her legs, putting the two of them into a scissoring position. Noire let out a yelp as Neptune's crevice made contact with her own, making her quiver in excitement. "Aaaahhhh." Noire's moans started back up in full as Neptune began to grind their sweet spots together, making wet noises as she continued.

"Ooh." Neptune could feel herself getting close to another climax as she rubbed her sweet spot against Noire's. The purplette picked up the pace, making more juice spill out by the second, but it got even better when she saw Noire. The ravenette's hands were covering her face, trying to hide an expression of sheer bliss brought about by the feeling of the two rubbing against one-another. The sight was so cute that it only pushed Neptune even further towards her second climax.

Although Noire was normally a rather calm person, right now she found herself going crazy at the fact that she was making love to Neptune. Her back arched itself, her eyes rolled back, and her hand instinctively reached down to rub and stimulate herself even further. Of course, Neptune took hold of her other hand, the two making eye contact as they got closer and closer to...

"Neptune!" "Noire!" The two spasm-ed in unison as their juice spilled out and onto each other. Neptune of course ended up feeling so spent that she limply fell onto Noire, who engaged in another kiss once she had her arms around the shorter CPU. In that moment, the two simply laid there, holding each other, kissing and staring into their partner's eyes while holding hands. Soon enough, the two once more pulled back for air.

"Phwah. Wowee, Noire, when did you get so good at this?" Asked the purple CPU with a satisfied grin adorning her face.

"Hmph. I've always been good at that, you just never noticed." Under normal circumstances, Neptune may have teased Noire, but right now she opted to stay in the ravenette's warm embrace and kiss some more. Who would've thought that sex in cosplay outfits could be so hot. In fact, if Neptune had known that sooner then she definitely would have started doing it with Noire way sooner, but now that she _did_ know, she knew that she would certainly be doing it with her more often from now on.

"Mmmmm, Noire." Although Neptune hadn't planned for her little date with Noire to go on for so long, she didn't particularly care at the moment. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment with her favorite tsundere a little more, Uzume could wait for a few more hours right?

"Mmmmm, Neptune." Noire moaned gently as she continued to kiss Neptune, she would definitely have to get some picture of her in that kimono, b-but not for perverted reasons of course, that would be silly. Although for now, Noire was just content with getting to hold her beloved Neptune in her arms, kissing the way only two lovers could after they had just made love. She could worry about this silly harem business later, besides, the chances of Neptune actually succeeding in such a ridiculous endeavor were virtually non-existent... Right?

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: Huzzah! It is done, which means that the scrappy Uzume will soon be getting some time to shine as well. And for those of you curious as to who comes after her... Well you might get to find out in the next chapter, but do keep in mind that there are only two CPUs in the harem roster, the others are Makers. Also, in case anyone wanted to know _why_ there are only two CPUs, then it's because I wanted to try something interesting and unexpected, as is the case with many of my favorite stories. There's that and I also didn't want to have too many obvious choices so as a result most of the CPUs got the shaft except for Noire and Uzume. Oh and another thing I might as well mention, the kimono Neptune wore in this chapter is a reference to an event in V II where the CPUs end up doing a little cosplay jig, so yeah. I have no idea why they were doing it since I don't speak much Japanese, but it did give me the idea for this chapter.**

 **Now, Dragon Fang 12, I'm a bit surprised you actually read this story, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.**

 **Okay then, that's about it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, look forward to the next one with Uzume, See Ya There!**


	4. Stage One Complete!

**A/N: Hi, Hey, How ya doin? Surprise, this chapter came out way earlier than expected didn't it, joyous day, kaloo kalay. Well, my pointless shenanigans aside, this chapter will be serving as a bit of a cool-off just like chapter two before we move on to the lemony bits in the next chapter, noticing the pattern yet? I should hope that most people will catch on by the end of this chapter. At any rate, Uzume will get her time in the limelight soon enough, but for now, some Nep x Noire for ya. Now Have At You, Let's Read!**

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"Hey, Noire, you got any pudding?" Said the purple-haired numbskull as stared adoringly into Noire's eyes from on top of the girl's lap, now wearing her usual hoodie, except now it was on properly. She even put on some panties and a bra, just like Noire requested her to do.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Said Noire, also back in her normal attire, she sounded exhausted, though in reality, it was taking all of her willpower not to break out into song and dance at just how satisfied and happy she was right now. She had needed some form of release way more than Neptune could ever realize, the stress of running an entire nation can be quite exasperating after all. Sex with Neptune tended to be a great way to release stress, not to mention that she really liked Neptune, not that she would ever tell her that, but still, it was true.

"No. Sometimes I think about you." A smile crossed Neptune's lips at the sight of Noire lighting up like a stoplight.

"H-hearing that doesn't make me happy or anything." Neptune really was good at pushing Noire's buttons, it was just too fun to resist, not to mention that she loved the way Noire would always get so bashful whenever she did. "Stupid."

"Hearing the only makes me stronger, Noire." Neptune's smile quickly turned into a cheery grin as Noire made a huffy face at the girl in her lap, doing her best to look annoyed even though she was just so happy on the inside.

"There's some pudding in the fridge." Even if Noire was super ecstatic to get some time with Neptune, that didn't mean that she had to show it, even though a part of Noire wanted to feed Neptune as much pudding as she wanted. In a way, Noire could kind of relate to Nepgear in how she always wanted to pamper her big sister, but unlike Nepgear, Noire had better control over herself.

"Will you feed it to me?" But then again, with Neptune saying things like that and making such adorable faces, Noire's self-restraint might just go flying out the window. "Oh crap!" Unless she randomly screams all of a sudden, in which case, Noire's gonna have a heart attack. "I need to go see Uzume!" Said the purple CPU as she jumped off of the ravenette's lap.

"W-wait, you can stick around for a little while if you want. N-not that I want you to, I just have nothing else to do right now." There came the ever so bashful response from Noire, looking somewhat dejected at the thought of Neptune leaving so soon after showing up.

"Aww, is someone gonna be lonely without me?" Teased Neptune, winking at the black-haired CPU. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you later, sexy heart." To which, Noire responded in the very manner Neptune expected, by blushing a deep crimson.

"Hearing that doesn't make me happy you know!" It took all of Noire's willpower to fight back the smile that was threatening to appear on her face, but luckily she succeeded.

"Sure sure, I'm gonna get going now, I'm gonna go chill with Uzume the rest of the day." And with that, the CPU waved cheerfully at her bestest buddy before zooming to her balcony and transforming and flying towards Planeptune. Now Noire was left on her own, feeling a bit down now that Neptune was already gone, but... Maybe she wouldn't mind a visit later that day.

"I'll just have to make sure to bring some pudding with me." Noire smiled to herself, deciding that she would definitely be paying Planeptune a visit later that day, hopefully Histoire wouldn't mind letting Noire stay the night. The Planeptune oracle certainly didn't mind it too much the other six times Noire visited to spend some time with Neptune, f-for totally wholesome reasons of course, hahahah... Yeah.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

After a good long while of flying, Neptune made her way closer towards the ground, swiftly transforming back to her human form once she was close enough for a super awesome landing. Now if only people had been around to see it, then she was certain she'd get a perfect score, but since there was no one around she had to settle for metaphorically patting herself on the back.

"Time to find me my next harem buddy." Grinning to herself, the CPU dashed onwards towards the Planeptune item development labs, expecting to find a certain red-headed buddy of hers in the labs working with Nep Jr on a new megaphone.

"Neppy?" Said CPU quickly skidded to a halt as she turned to face the owner of that familiar voice. "Hey Neppy, how have you been?" Accompanied by a cheerful smile and wave, MarvelousAQL greeted the short CPU.

"Heya Marvy." The purple Goddess gleefully returned the gesture, bolting over to her ninjer buddy. "Are you doing anything later today?"

"Huh?" Neptune certainly liked to say some strange things out of the blue, though even still, why would she want to know about Marvy's plans? "Oh, well I actually do have some things I was going to be doing. I actually have a few assignments from my school to do so I'm going to be busy for the next two days."

Hearing that made Neptune feel slightly crestfallen, but she quickly bounced back from it. "So then, you're free after those two days right?"

"Yes, why?" Was it possible to be even more confused than Marvy was right now? Probably, but for Marvy it felt like she was missing something very important here.

"I wanted to go around and spend some time with my buddies so I just wanted to know when I'd be able to come see you." Came the ever so casual reply from Neptune, smiling brightly, which was greeted by a smile forming on Marvy's lips.

"Okay then, I'll make sure to keep my schedule for that day empty." Yes! A date with the sporty ninja girl has been set... Wait a minute... Does Marvy even count as a sporty girl? Well she is a ninja so she must have some experience with moving around and stuff... Oh who cares about semantics when Neptune just snagged a date with her next target for her harem.

"Coolios." The purplette pumped her fist high, feeling real good about her life right now. While she was slightly miffed that she wouldn't get an opportunity to get some time with Marvy right away, a small part of her was quite glad that she'd get a break from all the steamy action that she'd been having so far. Even the greatest of protagonists needed at least _some_ time to take a break, especially when taking on the arduous task of building their own personal harem.

"Okay then, it's a date." Once more, the busty ninja shot Neptune with her best smile equipped. "By the way, where were you headed just now?" Asked the ditsy ninja girl.

"Oh that, I was just headed to see my good old buddy, Uzume." Replied the ditsy CPU girl.

"Oh, Miss Uzume actually left to go on a quest a little while ago."

"What?" That crestfallen feeling was starting to come back all of a sudden. "I thought she was gonna go get Nep jr to help her make a new megaphone."

"Well, I don't know the full story, but it sounds like some of the materials they had were defective so Miss Uzume went to go do quests to find some more." Great. Just peachy. Well, maybe Marvy could at least point Neptune in the right direction to where she could find her red-headed scrappy buddy, Uzume.

"Do you happen to know where she went, Marvy?" No point in getting discouraged, Marvy _was_ a ninjer of great skill and regard, surely she would be able to help Neptune track down-

"Not really, I just know that she left a while ago." ... Okay, Marvy did say that she was more of a combat-oriented type of ninja so something like this wasn't actually all that surprising. After all, if Marvy had a say in the matter, she'd say Neptune was more like an actual ninja than she was. Neptune was small, quick, and most of all, she didn't have to worry about knocking herself unconscious with her own chesticles whenever she was hanging upside-down from trees and other high places.

"Drats." The purplette snapped a finger as she turned, looking like a great mastermind who's plans had just been foiled. How was she supposed to find Uzume now?

"But I think Nepgear might know where she went." Of course! Uzume said she was gonna be working on that new megaphone with Nepgear's help so it only makes sense that Nep Jr would know where Uzume went.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna go see Nep Jr." The CPU turned around, but not before waving to her busty orange-haired ninja buddy. "Thanks Marvy, I'll see you later." Thank goodness for plot convenience, in fact, it almost felt like the universe itself was smiling upon Neptune, helping her succeed in building up that harem of hers.

"Bye Neppy, good luck with finding Miss Uzume." Marvy waved back as the short CPU made a mad dash towards where she figured she'd find her younger sister. Soon enough, Neptune was out of sight, but certainly not out of mind. "Wow, it's been a while since I've actually gotten to spend some time with Neppy, or anyone for that matter. I'll have to fix that." The ninja mused to herself. "Hmm... I wonder what I should wear for our date."

And with that, the girl known as MarvelousAQL continued on her merry way to complete her assignments, thinking about her future date with Neptune all the while. She was really looking forward to spending some quality time with her CPU friend, completely unaware of Neptune's true motives... At least for now anyway.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: Huzzah! The next haremette has been revealed and it is MarvelousAQL. I'm not sure if she can really count as a very sporty girl, but hey, she's a ninja so I'd say it counts. So yeah, now there's more to look forward to, but for now it's time for Uzume to finally bask in the limelight. At any rate, it's time to do some responses and such so let's do it.**

 **Dragon Fang 12, thank you, you've no idea how much that means to me, I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories so far. Also, to answer the question from your review on Purple Lovers, I don't normally do lemons. This is my first attempt at one and I'm not sure if I'll continue writing them in the future, but who knows, I just might try doing another one at some point down the line.**

 **Now, Seeker213 and One Random Anon, I know you guys are probably a bit peeved to not see any Purple Heart action yet, but worry not, I had an awesome idea for what to do about that in an upcoming chapter. Hopefully what I have in mind will serve to satisfy all of your Purple Heart needs so do look forward to it.**

 **And with that, we are done with this chapter, short I know, but the next one will make up for that. So thanks for reading and I hope you all stick around for the next chapter, See Ya!**


	5. The Scrapy One!

**A/N: Uzume time, yeah! How did this story garner so much attention so quickly? I have no idea, but I'm glad to see people actually like some of the stuff I write, even though this is still my first attempt at a lemon-oriented story. Now all I really have to worry about is falling short of people's expectations for me, but hopefully that wont be a problem considering the stuff I have planned for this story. And as much as I'd like to reveal those plans, that would take away the fun of surprising everyone with them. Now Let's Go!**

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"Alrighty, if what Nep Jr said was true then Uzume should be around here somewhere." Neptune said to no one in particular as she wandered about the Virtua Forest Depths. All she needed to do was find her scrappy young friend and then she would have to get her to agree to joining Neptune's future harem of girls.

There were only two problems with that plan, but one of them wasn't really a major one. The first was how to get Uzume to actually join, and going off of cliche harem anime logic would dictate that Neptune would either have to be childhood friends with her or save her life... Or Neptune could just go with secret option number three.

Making her fall in love with Neptune by bonding and getting to know each other. While saving Uzume _might_ help a little bit it wasn't exactly the best of options to go with. If Neptune _did_ save Uzume's life then who's to say she wouldn't just be agreeing to Neptune's little proposal out of obligation from having her life saved? Neptune didn't want that. She wanted Uzume to **want** to join her little harem. Noire was a bit more of a special case since -as far as this story was concerned- she and Neptune were already best buds with benefits thanks to the power of artistic freedom. Hopefully it wouldn't take too much to convince Uzume since she and Neptune were already good chums, but there still remained another problem barring her harem building antics.

"Where is she?" The only hurdle left in the way of this ingenious plan was the fact that Neptune had no idea where in this dungeon Uzume could be. And to make matters worse, it sounded like something was stomping around about the forest which would mean that Neptune would have to be careful so as to not attract the attention of whatever-

 **RRRAAAAAGGGGHHH!** Or she could get noticed by a Fenrir almost right away, that works too. Certainly an unexpected occurrence.

"Whoa! Alrighty then. I'll Nep you till yo-" What was even more unexpected however...

"Hyaaaaahh!" Was the random steam roller that fell onto the Fenrir with a loud **CRASH** sound.

"Nepu!" And of course, the sudden appearance of a random steam roller crashing into and destroying a wild Fenrir understandably sent Neptune into a bit of a panic.

"Neppy, what are you doing here?" Luckily, hearing Uzume's voice served to calm down the shocked CPU.

"Uzume!" Said redette jumped off from atop the road roller that was beginning to burst into light (along with the flattened pancake that used to be a Fenrir) and approached her short friend who dove in for a glorious glomp. "Why the heck did you drop a steam roller on a Fenrir?" She then broke off from the hug quite quickly.

"I needed the item it drops." To which Neptune sweatdropped and just decided to let it go, she had better things to be focusing on anyways. That thing being the seduction of Uzume Tennoboshi.

"Well anyway, mind if I join ya, Uzume buddy?" The short purplette then proceeded to lean closer to her redheaded buddy for further effect, shooting her a wide, goofy smile that only Neptune could pull off. "We were gonna hang out anyways, right? We might as well enjoy each other while were here." Now if only Uzume had known what Neptune had really meant when she said "enjoy each other" then things might have ended slightly diferently.

"Sure, sounds fun." Of course, since Uzume didn't know what Neptune meant by that last remark she just thought her buddy just wanted to have some fun and paint the town purple. "Didja have anything in mind?"

Neptune's eyes glinted with malevolence and perversion, but it quickly faded before Uzume could notice. "Weeeeell, now that you mention it." The short purplette then took a short pause for effect. "I want **you** to join my harem."

"... Huh?" Leave it to Neptune to be blunt as all hell. "Y-you want me to join your harem?" Uzume received her answer in the form of Neptune shaking her head 'yes' repeatedly and eccentrically. "U-uhh... I dunno what to say to that..." All Uzume could really think to do in response was awkwardly scratch her cheek.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Uzume's answer may not have been what Neptune had hoped for, but she was still the main character here, which meant that things would probably end up going her way soon enough anyway. "We're already buds so why not try being buds with benefits?" And as one might expect, Neptune's response earned her a very fierce blush from the redheaded Uzume.

"I-I dunno about this Neppy. I mean, this whole thing seems kind of sudden dont'cha think?" It was both weird and a little bit flattering to hear that Neptune wanted Uzume to join her harem, but it also begged the question of **why** Neptune wanted to build a harem in the first place... But then again, knowing Neptune, it was probably for some silly and ridiculous reasons.

"Oh come one, we're such good buddies. Besides, we've already seen each other naked." The blush that rose to Uzume's face from that statement was much more brilliant than that of her own hair. "You know you liked it." The wost part was that Neptune was right.

"W-w-w-what are t-t-talking about?!" It was at this point that Neptune realized that she was correct, judging by how Uzume was stuttering so wildly. "S-stop joking around like that!"

"Boo. At least give me a chance." Whined Neptune. "I'm sure that if you just give me a chance then you'll see that I totally have what it takes to get me some hot and steamy harem action." Leave it to Neptune to get super excited about such a silly idea. If it were anyone else talking about doing such a ridiculous task then they'd most likely get slapped, punched or possibly even stabbed. Luckily Neptune had the power of protagonistic immunity on her side so there would be no slapping, punching or stabbing today.

"W-well, I still don't know how to feel about this whole harem business." It all just sounded like more of Neptune's crazy shenanigans to Uzume and going along with her wonky antics was rarely ever a good thing.

"Please just give me a chance. I promise I'll be the best pimp out there."

"Pfft." Ridiculous ideas aside, Neptune certainly knew how to get people to smile and laugh. "Hahahah. Fine. Knowing you you probably wouldn't give up until you got me to say yes anyway so I'll at least let you take me on a date or something."

"Yes." Wifey get... Sort of. Neptune knew that Uzume was only agreeing to give her a chance. As such, the short purplette would definitely have to give it a hundred and ten percent so that her determination could shine through. "I promise you wont regret it."

"R-right." Uzume was only really saying giving Neptune a chance since she figured that the short-statured girl probably wouldn't be able to seriously pull off making her own harem. Even still, she didn't really have the heart to tell her that and break her spirits. All she could really do was hope that Neptune would give up the idea after realizing how ludicrous the concept of forming a harem really is. She just hopes that the purplette wouldn't be too down about failing. "Well anyway, what should we do now then?"

"Weeeeell, I had one idea on what we could do." All Neptune had to do to tip Uzume off to what she had in mind was give the redette a suggestive glance and a flutter of the eyelashes. "I have one idea on what we could do to have some fun." Neptune couldn't have made her intents any clearer even if she tried. Then again, Neptune was usually at her perviest when she wasn't actually trying very hard so it made sense. "I think it might be a good way to get to know each other just a little bit better."

And get to know each other better they did. As soon as Uzume stopped blushing like crazy that is. "A-alright, I-I-I think I'd be up for something like that."

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

Apparently Neptune was a lot more seductive than Uzume had originally anticipated. The duo currently found themselves at one of the more secluded areas within the Virtua Forest Depths. A small area that monsters always stayed clear of, which made it the perfect place for to have some fun. Neptune was seated upon the vine of a tree that happened to be right up against the platform they were on while Uzume was busy having some fun with Neptune's body.

"Hnnngh." Neptune's body quivered at Uzume's touch. The redette's hand found itself rubbing up against Neptune's striped panties, eliciting various moans from the shorter girl. Judging from the feel, Neptune was starting to get a little wet at Uzume's touch. Not to mention that all of the wet and sloshy noises that were being made by Neptune's crevice were making Uzume feel a little hot as well.

Deciding that shedding some clothes would probably be the best way to alleviate the heat, Uzume did just that. She started first with her shirt, which was actually quite easy considering how she usually always kept it unbuttoned anyway. Of course, as soon as her shirt came off the redette began to feel the breeze across her belly and chest... Wait chest? "Hmm?" As she angled her head down a little, the redette noticed the distinct lack of the bra for some reason.

"Heheheh." Neptune's little giggle fit was more than enough to grab Uzume's attention, causing the redette to shift her gaze towards the shorter purplette, blushing all the while. What she saw was Neptune joyfully spinning Uzume's bra with her finger with a wolfish grin spread across her lips. "Never underestimate the fingers of a main character who's had her fair share of fun."

"It'd be nice if you could warn me before you do that though." Uzume could only resign herself to her bra to its fate. Quite frankly, she was just surprised that Neptune hadn't tried to make a pass at Uzume's panties. Speaking of undergarments. "Hyah!"

"Nepu!" Neptune wasn't quite sure what she'd just witnessed. One moment Uzume was grabbing at her skirt-shorts thingie and the next there was a pair of panties floating down in front of her. Somehow Uzume had stripped herself naked in only an instant, baring everything she had to Neptune.

Now it was Uzume's turn to grin at her partner. She had only really done that to keep Neptune from doing it herself. Although in hindsight, she had just shown Neptune that she could strip herself naked a lot faster than Neptune could, which meant that the purplette would probably end up pestering Uzume to teach her how to do that.

"Oooh, now let me try." Pfft, as if Neptune could pull off such an advanced stripping maneuver after only having seen it once. "Wattah!" ... Then again, her perversion was not to be underestimated. "That oughta come in handy." Seeing Neptune pull of that maneuver so quickly an easily, Uzume inwardly apologized to anyone who ended up being the target of the technique she had just unwittingly taught Neptune. "Now then."

"Uwah!" The redette now found herself on her back with Neptune on top of her. "N-neppy!" If Neptune thought she could take control so easily she had another thing coming.

"Uwah!" Uzume quickly took the upper hand by somehow switching into a position where Neptune was being held upside-down with her special face right in Uzume's face. Apparently being the main character of this story didn't mean that she'd get to be in control all the time.

"Mmm." In a matter of seconds Uzume had her tongue inside of Neptune.

"Hnnngh." Neptune was practically melting at the sudden wetness of her friend's tongue inside of even wetter insides. Uzume really knew how to use her tongue too, swirling it all over the walls of her purple-haired friend's insides. The redette's tongue was all over the place, exploring the wet insides of her friend and memorizing the feeling they offered.

Uzume slurped continuously as Neptune moaned more and more, trembling faster and faster with each second. The juice from her crevice was all being slurped up into Uzume's mouth with a very slight ammount making their way down her legs and slowly dripping onto her face.

"Uwah!" She could also feel a finger finding its way into the very special spot that was just being slurped on only moments ago. "Whoa who- Oof!"

"Oops." Sadly trying to do all of that while holding up Neptune only ended with the purplette falling over. "Sorry about that Neppy."

"Ow." There were many things Neptune wanted to rub, but her head was not exactly very high up on the list. Still... She was finally out of Uzume's grasp. "Oho."

"Are you oka- Mmmph." The redette was quickly silenced by a kiss. A very lustful and wet kiss. And while unexpected, Uzume welcomed it with open arms, and more importantly (to Neptune at least) open legs. Uzume sat with her legs spread and Neptune was kneeling in front of her, locking lips with the redette. As their tongues danced, Uzume pulled Neptune closer and the purplette, in turn, wrapped her arms around her partner.

"Mmmmmmm." As the duo exchanged saliva, Neptune adjusted her position, without breaking off the kiss, and had her legs into a scissoring position. She was really getting good at this if she could do that without breaking off such a passionate kiss. "Hnnnng." As soon as Neptune started grinding herself into Uzume, the redette reciprocated without hesitation.

"Huuuuaaaa." Suddenly, Uzume went into overdrive and was grinding faster than before. Neptune was starting to have a bit of trouble keeping up with the increasing pace, but she held her ground as best as she could.

"Fwaaah!" It might have taken a while, but the need for air finally overtook Neptune, but Uzume made sure not to let go of her shorter partner. At this point their hips were moving on their own, but Neptune was clearly feeling more exhausted than Uzume was. Making love to a really sexy tsundere'll do that to you.

"Neppy." Yup, Uzume was getting really clingy, holding onto Neptune so gently and panting so passionately, nearly running out of breath. Needless to say, it wad very hot for Neptune to see that side of Uzume while they were grinding up against each other.

"Ehehe- Hwaaah!" Neptune's awkward laughter was cut short as soon as she felt Uzume's tongue on her nipple. Somehow Uzume was able to do all of this while still grinding up against her partner. Neptune on the other hand was getting closer and closer to her climax. "Ooooh."

"Heheh." The redette couldn't help but utter a rather girlish giggle as she saw Neptune's head start rearing back. It was kind of cute getting to see this side of Neptune every now and again. "Ugh." Uzume could feel the juices flowing from Neptune, mixing with Uzume's and dripping onto the ground beneath them.

"Guuuhh! Ahhh!" Neptune let out moan after moan of pleasure, getting ever closer and closer. Uzume had caught on that her partner was just about to reach her climax and pulled her closer and rubbed faster and faster until- "UWAAAAHHH!" Neptune was finally reached her climax and would have fallen onto her back if not for Uzume still embracing her. Even so, Uzume didn't want to stop. It was kind of unfair to have Neptune reach her release while Uzume didn-

"Uwah!" Then again, seeing as how Neptune was sticking her fingers into Uzume, it was obvious that she wasn't entirely through yet. "Unghh." Uzume was more than happy to fall to her back as she let Neptune work her magic. Neptune took advantage of the sudden shift in her favor and crawled on top of Uzume, fingering the redhead all the while. The wet squishy sounds and wet sloshing was more than enough to keep the purple CPU going.

"Hoho. You're really enjoying yourself eh, pervy heart." Somehow Uzume's blush darkened even further, but her hips did not stop moving to fully enjoy Neptune's touch. She was so close to that magical moment. Just a few more moments. A few more moments and...

"Neppyyyyyyy!" Uzume's body spasmed uncontrollably as she finally reached her orgasm.

"Nepu!" Neptune recoiled a bit as juice ended up spraying her. It was quite surprising, hot as hell, but still surprising. "Uwah!" But before she could recover, Uzume grabbed Neptune's hand as she fell to her back, allowing the shorter CPU to land on top of her. The redette wasted no time in bringing Neptune's fingers into her mouth, savoring the taste of herself as she sucked on her partner's fingers vigorously before stoppin briefly.

"Come here."

"Eh- Mmph." Before Neptune could properly respond she was pulled in for another kiss, much more passionate this time. She could taste Uzume on her tongue, her saliva, her juices with all of it mixing together with her own saliva as she slowly gave in and let herself enjoy it properly. It was a good thing that people didn't need to think to enjoy such carnal activities, otherwise Neptune would be pretty bad at this kind of thing.

"That was awesome Neppy." Uzume said as she briefly broke her liplock with the shorter CPU. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Which only made sense. Uzume may have been a major tomboy, but even she needed some form of fun like that every now and again. It was especially nice that she was able to do it with one of her closest friends. "We should do that again some time."

"You betcha." And so ended the passionate moment, leaving the two to just lay there to recover a bit from their wild little romp in the middle of a dungeon. Why they didn't just go back to the basilicom and do that in the comfort of the Planeptower was anyone's guess, but maybe they just wanted to try something different or something. Regardless, they were her now and they just wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"Oh crap! I forgot about Geary!"

"Whoa!" As Uzume had made the sudden revelation, she had inadvertently knocked Neptune to the side and onto her butt.

"Sorry about that." Said the redette, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly as she apologized.

"I'm fine." Reassured the purple-haired loli. "Well anyway, we should really head back now. I'll bet Jr's worried sick."

"R-right." Uzume wasted no time in grabbing her clothes and hurriedly tried to put them on while her purple-haired friend did the same, albeit a little bit calmer. After a bit of flailing and falling the two were fully dressed once more and shot each other a look. "Well, let's go."

And go they did, transforming as soon as their clothing was back on and taking off towards the Planeptune basilicom like rockets. With any luck Uzume and Neptune would make it back relatively quickly so as to not worry Nepgear too badly. They knew that she was probably worried sick at this point and decided that it would be rude to keep her waiting. What they did not know was that there was a certain someone else headed for the very same destination that they were, someone who totally wasn't just dropping by to see Neptune or anything.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: It's done! This chapter took a lot longer to complete than I had hoped it would, but hey, it's done now so it's all good. Basically, life happened and my brain hasn't been working at 100% the whole time, but hopefully that wont be too big of a problem, so yeah. Now onto my next point. Don't get your hopes up for this story. The girls that will be starring in this were chosen by myself and I decided to limit myself to only two of the more obvious choices, being Noire and Uzume since they've both been paired with Neptune and Adult Neptune respectively. Basically what I'm saying is don't expect to see any of the obvious choices like IF (sorry guest reviewer) or Compa since I would prefer to go with the less obvious choices (and by that I mean I just went with my favorite Makers since I'm the author here). That aside, I know some people are kind of disappointed by the lack of Purple Heart, but I had an awesome idea that should be able satiate that appetite.**

 **To Dragon Fang 12,  
As much as I'd like to do another romance story, I'm already somewhat exhausted from Nep x Gear which would mean that Nep x IF probably wouldn't happen for a long long time. That and I'm going to be shifting my focus to my other bigger stories once the shorter ones are done so... yeah. As much as I'd like to do a Nep x IF story, it's probably not gonna be a thing until I finish some other stuff and I am able to actually come up with some plans for it.**

 **On a side note, I'm debating whether or not to add Nepgear as a haremette. I'm somewhat conflicted on whether or not I should, but if I suppose I might change my mind if people give me some feedback on whether or not they might like to see that. However, do keep in mind that she probably wont show up until closer to the end of this story or maybe in an extra chapter if people say they _do_ want her to join in on the action.  
Now, with all of that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you'll all stick around for the next one as well. It is going to be Legen- wait for it... I hope you're not lactose intolerant, because the next part is DARY! Legendary!  
See Ya There!**


	6. Triple Delights!

Neptune and Uzume, or rather Purple Heart and Orange Heart, found themselves flying through the sky and heading towards the Planeptune basilicom. For the most part their trip was a rather lively one as the two talked and caught up on what the two had been doing up until now.

"So what exactly did you do that would warrant you to make a new megaphone?" Asked the ever so curious Purple Heart.

"Well this one doggie wouldn't stop barking, so I stuffed it down his throat." Explained the orange-haired Goddess, ignoring how morbid and disturbing what she just said sounded. "But I didn't realize that it had two rows of teeth and ended up breaking my old megaphone when I tried pulling it out."

"You mean you were going to keep using it even though it was just in a monster's throat?" That didn't sound normal to Purple Heart, but then again, she might have done something similar herself if she were in her human form. In fact, she'd probably even try sticking her head in the monster's mouth to try and get her weapon back. Hopefully the monster would be dead and she wouldn't have to worry about it trying to bite her out of vengeance or something like that.

"Well I wouldn't use it right away. I'd wash it first." Well… That made things at least a little better. As long as she was keeping personal hygiene in mind while fighting… And dropping steamrollers on her enemies, can't forget the steamrollers.

"W-well… Alright then." Of course, with that question out of the way that also meant that the duo of CPUs didn't have much else to talk about on their flight back to the Planeptune basilicom.

"Hey, Neppy?" Or maybe they did have one more thing to talk about? "Isn't that Noire?" Oh they most certainly had something amusing to talk about indeed. As soon as Neptune's eyes settled on the flying form of the regal Lady Black Heart, Uzume called out to her. "Hey, Noire!"

Said Goddess came to a jittering halt when she heard Uzume's voice calling out to her, obviously a bit startled by the sudden call. She even lost her balance for a second and almost dropped the bag - which she totally didn't bring for Neptune! That would be absurd! - she was carrying. Even still, the CPU quickly corrected herself in the air and was able to keep hold of the bag as she spun around to face the person who had called out to her.

"Oh h-hey, Uzume. Neptune. How are you?" And although Noire was trying to sound calm, the slight stutter and minor blush on her face was making it kind of difficult.

"We're totally awesome!" Replied the smiling orange-haired Goddess. "By the way, what's in the bag?"

"O-oh, I-it's nothing!" Yeah, the slight voice crack wasn't doing Noire any favors.

"Then why does it have Neppy's name on it?" Leave it to the ever so innocent Orange Heart to not realize that she was only making Noire feel very flustered. Of course, as soon as the pieces began to come together in the orange CPU, her eyes widened slightly in realization and she subconsciously floated a little closer to Neptune.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sadly, Noire didn't seem to notice Orange Heart very subtle action. If she had, then she might have realized that she would have some competition if she wanted to spend some time with Neptune today. "I just..." Of course, right now she just needed to think of a good excuse as to why she was here. "I just found this bag in my fridge and figured Neptune probably left it there. I figured I might as well return it."

"Oh, I see." Yup, that definitely sounded like something Neptune might do. Especially in her human form. Although, she wasn't _in_ her human form, now was she? "Well, I suppose I should do something to thank you for bringing it back to me." And seeing as how Neptune was in HDD, she noticed lovely little Orange Heart slowly floating closer to her, and Black Heart's lovely face that was turning a beautifully alluring shade of red. If this wasn't some sort of event flag, then she didn't know what _was_.

So far she'd been using her human form to do the deed, but now that she was in HDD… well, needless to say, but if the night didn't end with Purple Heart's arms wrapped around two other CPUs then it would be blasphemous. ("Oh come now, I'm not that good… although I do plan to make that idea become a reality soon enough.") All Hail Lady Purple Heart!

"At any rate, we should really get going." Purple Heart's little comment seemed to garner the attention of both other CPUs almost immediately. It seemed as though that little flag was already within Purple Heart's grasp before she even tried to reach for it. Although it might take a bit of elbow grease to get them to warm up to the idea of sharing, Neptune could definitely pull it off. "Now then, shall we?"

"R-right." Orange Heart instantly responded by looping an arm around Purple Heart's the moment she turned around. "Just remember though; we're still on our date." That adorably innocent remark from Orange Heart had gotten an equally adorable response from the ever so tsundere Black Heart.

"W-wha?" Purple Heart didn't think it was possible, but somehow, Black Heart had gotten even redder in the face than before. And, as jealousy would have it, she clung to Purple Heart's other arm rather quickly after Orange Heart did. "I'm here too you know! You better not forget about me!"

"Oh don't you worry. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ended up ignoring either of you for even a second." The purple CPU had to try with all her might to fight back the huge grin that was trying so hard to form on her face. It proved to be quite a challenge, but she powered through with the strength of will she was so well-known for. "Now then, shall we get going?"

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

Originally, Purple Heart had expected that it would take a while to get both Black and Orange Heart to really see things her way. Originally she had anticipated that they would be competing for her attention and start getting rather huffy when Purple Heart showered Nepgear with affection. Originally, she had expected them to turn into pudding in her hands when she turned on her charms. Now however, something rather unexpected had happened, and Purple Heart still wasn't quite sure how she had caused this situation… But uh… she didn't really mind it all that much.

"Neppy~" Right now, she had a naked Orange Heart sitting in her lap with her arms around Purple Heart's neck while on the purple CPU's bed. Orange Heart was looking deeply into Purple Heart's eyes with a deep insatiable lust and intimacy shining brightly in them. Black Heart on the other hand…

"I'm still here you know!" Black Heart was trying to undress herself in the sexiest way possible, but when she realized that Neptune was wasn't moving her gaze away from Orange Heart's blue eyes, she realized that a new tactic would likely be necessary. "That's it!"

"What's I-mmmmph!" Black Heart's new tactic was to grab Orange Heart's head, turn her and lock lips with her. This had succeeded in grabbing Purple Heart's attention quite easily. She stared intently as the two continued with their lip-lock until they realized how awkward it was and pulled away after a while.

"Heheh." Seeing an opportunity, Purple Heart grabbed them both and pulled them closer, bringing them into a new type of battle as they both tried to put their own tongue into Purple Heart's mouth. And, being the ever so playful CPU, Purple Heart didn't let either have their way with her mouth for too long and occasionally took out her tongue from one mouth and put it into the other's.

This little action seemed to pacify both CPUs as they happily took turns sucking away at Purple Heart's athletic tongue, moaning in disapproval when Purple Heart's tongue left one mouth and went into the other. It was the exact reaction Purple Heart was hoping for, but after a while they both invaded Purple Heart's mouth as she stuck her tongue out of Black Heart's mouth. This time however, they were both partaking in the smooth feeling of Purple Heart's mouth, enjoying it to the fullest.

"Ahhhh..." After a while Purple Heart pulled away, panting a bit and taking in more air, a thoroughly enjoyed expression gracing her features. "Ohhhhh~" Purple Heart then found herself moaning as she felt lips wrapping around her breasts and suckling on the bountiful mounds. After a few seconds, Orange Heart seemed to stop for a second and began grinding on Purple Heart's lap. Purple Hearts began to feel especially hot at the sight of this when she realized that Orange Heart's juices were beginning to drip onto her leg.

"Hmmmm..." A pouty Black Heart looked on at Orange Heart, filling her with jealousy as she saw the look of sheer ecstasy on Purple Heart's face as the orange CPU grinded on her leg. In retaliation, Black Heart pressed her breasts up against Purple Heart's. While not as big as Purple Heart's, Black Heart's breasts were still very soft and supple with an amazing feeling up against Purple Heart's bare skin. "Ahhhhh~" Although it seemed like Black Heart herself was more entranced by the sensation than Purple Heart even was.

Although Orange Heart had no plans in letting Black Heart taking the lead. Now was the time to get back on top. "Uwah!"

"Ah!"

And that's exactly what Orange Heart would have done if she had been given the opportunity. Instead, she found herself on top of Purple Heart's face while Black Heart found herself with her legs intertwined with Neptune's. It was a rather impressive maneuver that Purple Heart had pulled of. And as soon as the purple CPU's arms wrapped around Orange Heart's legs, she knew exactly what to look forward to.

"Haaa~" As Neptune's tongue began to dance upon Uzume's sacred treasure. She cried out in ecstasy, waves of pleasure began to wash through her body and out her sacred parts in the form of her love juice. Purple Heart gladly licked all of it up as it came out.

Meanwhile, Black Heart took the hint and began rubbing her sacred treasure against Purple Heart's. It was one thing to do this while in their human forms, but this was a whole new level of pleasure that Black Heart rarely got to feel. "Uwahh~" Noire couldn't stop her hips from moving on their own, increasing in pace, getting into her own rhythm. "Aaaah~" Things only seemed to feel even better when Purple Heart's hips started moving in pace with Black Heart's.

The feeling of pleasure Neptune felt was incredible. The taste of adorable, moaning Uzume's juices flowing into her mouth. The wet smacking of Neptune's crevice against Noire's and the shivering of her excited body as the two's juices mixed and mingled. Uzume's insides were growing increasingly wet as Neptune's tongue danced around her walls over and over. Noire's legs became wetter and wetter as she could feel herself quivering against Neptune's body.

Noire grabbed onto Neptune's leg, causing a surprised, if somewhat muffled, cry escape from the CPUs mouth. It brought a slight smirk to Noire's lips to hear it, even if it was drowned out by the moans Uzume was making. Either way, she still considered it a win in her book and just decided to let herself get into it, gripping Purple Heart's leg tightly.

Uzume had started to grind on Neptune's face, making herself feel even better as she did so. But it didn't feel like enough, she needed a bit more. She took Purple Heart's hands and brought them up onto her breasts. Neptune seemed to get the message, as she started squeezing and playing with her orange-haired friend's soft melons. "Ooohhhhh~"

All three CPUs found themselves entranced in their current situation, each showing no signs of slowing down. It was also quite impressive to see Neptune being able to multitask in licking Uzume, grinding against Noire, and fondling Uzume's breasts. It might have been difficult, and it was making her movements feel awkward, but it just felt so good that she just didn't want to stop. "Mmmmm."

Soon enough, Uzume began to whine when Neptune stopped licking her, as did Noire when she could feel Neptune's hips stop moving. They didn't stop themselves though, mostly in the hopes that Neptune would resume soon enough, but boy were they in for a treat. "Hnyah!" "Uwah!"

The two CPUs found themselves falling onto the floor, with Uzume falling on top of Noire. "Mmmph!" "Mmm!" The most surprising part was that they fell right into a deep kiss. A rather awkward one at that. "Haaaaaahh~" "Aaaauuggh~" Soon they found themselves pulling away from each other when they felt fingers caressing their two muffs. It felt absolutely amazing. More so than they could have ever really expected.

"Neppy..." Uzume tried speaking in between pants, but was cut off when Purple Heart cut in.

"Don't worry, I'll make you both feel good soon enough." The grin on Purple Heart's face practically spread a mile wide. "You're both so cute." The compliment earned the purple CPU a girlish laugh from Orange Heart, accompanied by a lovely blush on her face. However, it garnered a much different response from Noire, but equally as adorable.

"Wha… G-geez, you're such a pervert." Noire was blushing even brighter than Uzume. Complete with a huffy expression as she turned her head away from Purple Heart, but that didn't work out for long as Purple Heart climbed on top of Uzume, turning the girl's head slightly and bringing her in for a kiss. Needless to say, but Noire responded with her adorable trademark jealousy. "H-hey! I'm right here!"

Neptune promptly pulled away from Uzume, causing a short whine escape the girl's lips as she tried to plant her lips onto Neptune's once more. She was stopped when Neptune put a finger up to her lips, stopping her for the moment. She didn't like it, but she would just have to be patient… for now.

"Don't you worry, Noire. I could never forget about you." Purple Heart's voice was sickeningly sweet. So much so that it gave Noire a hard time in stopping herself from grabbing Neptune and bringing her in for a wet and passionate kiss. Luckily she was able to hold herself back, for now at least. "Noire~" Willpower… fading… Purple Heart… too… seductive… Oh, screw it!

"Shut up and kiss me already!" Noire couldn't hold herself back for any longer. She grabbed Purple Heart and pulled her in for a wet and sloppy kiss. She twirled her tongue around Neptune's, their saliva swirling and mixing together, some of it dripping down their lips. The sight made Orange Heart feel incredibly wet from watching the sight and eventually found herself licking up the saliva that fell from the duo's lips.

When the need for breath began to overtake them, the two hearts pulled away, panting for air from the passionate exchange of saliva. "Well now. And you call me a pervert." Neptune couldn't help but smirk at the brightly blushing CPU. "But don't worry. I like that side of you."

"Sh-shut up! It's not like I did that because I like you!" Purple Heart's smirk quickly evolved into a playful grin. Even Orange Heart herself couldn't help but chuckle at Black Heart's bashfulness. This only seemed to make her feel even more bashful, but it was replaced by surprise when Orange Heart caught her in a tight embrace. "W-wha!"

"Noirey's so cute, isn't she neppy?" Neptune could no longer hold hold back her laughter. One of the two on their own was already so adorable, but with two right in front of her, it was unbelievably cute. She couldn't help but hug the two, and while it felt a bit awkward from where she was, it just felt so right.

But, eventually Purple Heart had to pull away. And while both Orange Heart and Black Heart outwardly protested from the lack of contact from their purple lover, they found themselves a bit more preoccupied with something else entirely. "Kyah!" "Hnyah!" The feeling of Purple Heart's fingers playing with the two vulvas made the two begin to twitch a little out of surprise. Her fingers were magic, rubbing and fingering the two.

After seeing how they reacted, Neptune decided to take it to the next level. She brought her mouth close to the two fruits of their love and her tongue soon began to dance around them. From one to another, she continued to lick and suck, moans of sheer pleasure and ecstasy escaping the other two CPU's lips. Orange Heart held onto Black Heart even tighter, closing the distance between their lips and bringing the two into a passionate kiss.

Purple Heart's tongue dance as it penetrated Uzume, sliding in and out of her, swirling around her wet and delicious walls. She didn't want to pull out, but she didn't want to keep her lovely tsundere waiting. After pulling out her tongue, she gave Uzume's vulva a quick kiss before diving right into Noire's sweet one. It felt just as good inside of her wet, lewd body as the CPUs tongue wildly made love to the black CPUs sweet treasure. Noire's eyes rolled back, her back arching a bit as her legs wrapped around Neptune's head, as if to make sure she wouldn't get away from her. Of course, Neptune had no intentions of stopping now.

Neptune was practically trying to ruin her two CPU friends for anyone else and make them hers. And it seemed like she was succeeding thus far, judging by the erotic moans they just couldn't stop themselves from making. Her tongue was bouncing in and out of the two's insides. From one to another, again and again, slowly but surely making them feel addicted to the feeling. Both the Orange and Black CPU's eyes rolled back as their legs grew damper from the juices they were dripping.

As Neptune started to increase her pace, her partners in love pulled away from each other, releasing louder moans of pleasure and ecstasy. Uzume's hips shook whenever she felt Neptune's tongue invading her before darting out and sticking into Noire. The two's hands interlocked with each other as Neptune began to slurp up everything that came from the two's forbidden fruits. More and more their bodies quivered under Neptune's acrobatic and swift tongue. The pleasure increased further and further as they finally reached a fever pitch and they could no longer contain their pleasure.

"N-NEPPPYYYYYYY!" "NEPTUUUUUNE!" Finally the two sprayed all of their juice straight onto Purple Heart's face, causing a bit to escape from in between her own legs as well, but at this point she didn't particularly care. At this point she was just enjoying the sensation of being with her friends in such an intimate and passionate way. She smiled to herself seeing the two panting and sweating on her bed, promptly reverting to their human forms as the exhaustion caught up with them.

The duo seemed to quickly fall asleep in that very position, or at least until they seemed to subconsciously reach out for Neptune's hand. And as much as Neptune wanted to finish properly to satiate her appetite, she was very very tired and would need some rest for her upcoming date. Deciding to just stop and go to sleep, Neptune reverted to her human form and slid in between her two tired CPU buddies.

"Hu-" And as soon as she was in between them she found herself being hugged from both sides from the two exhausted CPUs. Now Neptune just had to figure out how they were able to do that in unison while sleeping soundly… Eh whatever, she had an appointment in dream city and she didn't plan on missing it. "Nighty night, Noirey. Uzume."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the trio, a certain purple-haired girl poked her head into the room just as the three were dozing off. And, seeing as how the shorter purple-haired girl on the bed peeked open one eye, she gave her a thumbs up. The gesture was quickly returned and the purplette quietly skeedadled... or at least she would have under normal circumstance, but since she was feeling kind of left out she went for a different approach.

"Mwah." Said approach being strip off her clothes, crawl into bed, give her mini self a kiss and bring her into a big hug, joining the little slumber party. It was a bit awkward with the three of them, but Nep-Nep ain't no quitter!

"Oh? Did someone miss me, by any chance?" Neptune, the CPU, happily returned her bigger self's hug with her own, a grin adorning her face all the while.

"Aw come on. You know I have a hard time sleeping without my favorite body pillow." Was big Neptune's reply to her mini self's question. "Good night, mini me."

"Goodnight, bigger me." And thus ended one half on Neptune's conquest for her harem. Three girls out of five have fallen victim to her charms, and as she fell asleep in the arms of three sexy vixens, she knew that now it was time for the hardest part. She knew she was gonna have to bring her A game if she wanted to get Marvy and a certain other girl in her little harem, but that would have to wait until later. For now, she simply closed her eyes and drifted off into the peaceful land of sleep, filling her mind with images of going on dates with her lovely soon-to-be haremettes.

In the end, she knew one thing for certain.

Neptune was the luckiest Goddess ever.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: Finally! The moment you've all been waiting for! The CPU HDD threesome! Huzzah! I could not stop laughing the entire time I wrote this, it was just that fun to write. And, since a certain someone said they wanted to see a Nep x Gear special bonus chapter, that's gonna become a thing now. So that's one more thing to look forward to once the story's finished so hopefully that'll turn out pretty well. Now on to the guest review responses as per usual.**

 **Dear Dragon Fang 12,  
It feels a bit awkward to be replying to you after like a month's hiatus, but oh well, here ya go. I have no idea what you meant by "who would Nepgear be paired up with?" since if it's this story it's definitely going to be with Neptune. She needs to make up for all that stuff in the Ultradimension after all :'P**

 **Dear Red,  
Another awkward review after such a long wait. Oh well, I'm glad you like this story, and I guess I'll have to start checking more thoroughly for spelling errors and whatnot.**

 **But there ya go, chapter's finally here! I hope it was worth the wait. In any case, you guys know who's next, but as per the way this story is progressing, the next chapter is more gonna be a filler meant to reveal the final haremette while also acting as a transitional chapter, so look forward to it! And with all that, I hope you liked the chapter and will stick around for the next one as usual. I promise I won't take as long to finish the next one as this one did.**

 **See Ya There!**


	7. The Next Challenge!

"Good morning, Junior!"

"Good morning, sis. Breakfast is just about... What the goodness?!" As Nepgear came to the realization that her sister had a few bruises and what looked like red hand marks on her her face, she quickly rushed to her beloved sister's side. "What happened?"

"Oh, this?" Said the shorter purplette as she pointed to the hand prints. "Noirey and Uzume just felt a little rowdy when they woke up is all." Neptune's little explanation only seemed to confuse Nepgear at the mention of Noire and Uzume.

"Wait, Ms. Noire and Uzume are here?" She asked innocently. She was also a bit peeved that they would just up and slap her beloved older sister like that, regardless of what their reasoning may have been. Of course, she wasn't going to let on about that, being the ever polite girl she most definitely was. "Since when?"

"Well, Noirey showed up last night since she wanted to bring me back something I left over at her place, so I suggested she just spend the night here." Of course, Neptune wasn't about to say what it was the three were doing that night. "It was nice sharing a bed with the two of them." She would hint at it, but not say it outright.

"You three shared a bed?" Needless to say, but this got Nepgear feeling flustered, not to mention a little jealous to hear that her sister shared a bed with someone other than her. Luckily, Nepgear was good at keeping her jealousy in check... For the most part anyways.

"Yeah, we're super close now, you know. I know them inside and out." Luckily, Nepgear had no idea of the context, and thus, was unable to pick up on her sister's secret innuendo. "Aaaaaanyway, let's go have breakfast already." Neptune's eyes lit up as she zoomed straight into the kitchen and began the ever so dull process of waiting for everyone else so she could eat. Why would she do this instead of just chowing down right away? Because food tastes better with friends and family to enjoy it with, as many cliche protagonists from anime have said before.

And as one might expect, it was quite a hectic breakfast indeed, but since there are other things to get to today, Neptune did not want to waste too much time with it... As if she had any control over that.

"Mini me, could you pass the syrup?"

"You can have my syrup any day, bigger me."

One can only imagine all of the milk that was spat out in rainbows at the innuendo.

"Mini me, want some butter on those fluffy buns?"

"Slather it all over them."

Just how many innuendos could one make while eating breakfast?

"That breakfast was good, but I can think of something even tastier than that."

"I know exactly what you mean, bigger me. It's one of my favorite sweets of all time."

As it turns out, quite a few.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

After a rather eventful and innuendo filled breakfast, Neptune found herself walking through the streets of Planeptune. It was a very pleasant walk in which she gladly took in the beauty found all around her. The healthy green trees, the beautifully constructed buildings, and even the awesome looking tech that dotted most of the nation. She had gotten so caught up in all of the pleasant sights that she almost forgot that she had a date with Marvy to attend to. Granted, she still had to wait another day for it to actually happen, but she still needed to go find something nice to wear for it... Then again, knowing Marvy, the busty kunoichi probably wouldn't really care what Neptune wore on their date, but the fact remained that Neptune was a protagonist with standards!

In any case, Neptune had some preparations to make. Of course, unbeknownst to Neptune, Marvy had thought that when Neptune had asked her on a date that it was an invitation to hang out and spend time together. As friends. Then again, it's best not to sweat the small stuff. Instead, Neptune was the type to take things easy every of step of the way. So easy that she almost completely missed the sight of the new sweets shop that opened up recently. Of course, being Neptune, she came to a complete halt as the scent of sweets wafted through the air and tickled her nostrils.

Seeing as how she still plenty of time left in the day to find something cute to wear for Marvy, Neptune figured it wouldn't hurt to take a little snack break to pass the time. With that plan in mind, Neptune went right on in and was given a very pleasant surprise upon entry. And it wasn't the fact that this particular sweets shop was also apparently a maid cafe, no. It just happened to be a little bonus on top of the incredible sight that was standing right in front of the purple haired CPU.

"Welcome to-" For, standing right at the entrance, ready to greet new arrivals, was none other than Neptune's final prospective wifey, wearing the cutest darn maid outfit she'd ever seen. Although it looked pretty much exactly the same as the ones all the other employees were wearing, but still. In summation, it was stupidly adorable!

"Hi there, Magey." The grin on Neptune's face was practically a mile wide as the mad magician's face grew redder and redder, which was a lovely contrast with her hair color. "You look really cute in that outfit." Was it possible for MAGES.' face to burn an even brighter shade of red? If so, it was happening right now.

"G-goddess of Purple! W-what are you doing here?" MAGES. asked, trying to control her embarrassment and her blush from glowing ever brighter. It probably goes without saying, but the mad magician failed spectacularly at it.

"Oh I just dropped by to get me some snacks to pass some time." It was simply impossible not to smile at MAGES. attempt to maintain her usual calm and collected composure. Especially when she was pulling at the ends of her maid outfit in some vain attempt to make them longer or something equally as cute. "But I think a better question would be: what are _you_ doing here?"

To which MAGES. gulped, as this wasn't really a topic she wanted to talk about. Still, it didn't look like Neptune was going anywhere regardless so what could possibly be the harm in telling her? "W-well if you must know, I am in need of money so that I may fund my next experiment." Of course, when Neptune started giggling in response, Magey was given a pretty good idea of the harm in telling her would be. "S-stop laughing at me."

"Oh come now, Magey. I'm not laughing at you." This caught the mad magician off guard. "Besides, I don't care why you do it. You look super cute in that dress, so why would I care?" This **really** caught the mad magician off guard.

"C-cute?!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Leave it to Neptune to ignore MAGES. as she is desperately trying to hold back her embarrassment. " Are you free the day after tomorrow?"

"H-huh?" It took a while for what Neptune said to properly sink in, but once it did, Magey was confused yet again. "Y-yes... Why?"

"I was just thinking that you and I should totally go on a date that day." Well now the mad magician was utterly dumbfounded by the sudden change. How did the conversation go from "nice dress" to "we should go out" anyway?

"W-wha-"

"Now I know this might seem a bit sudden and out of the blue, but I haven't seen you in ages. I haven't gotten to see a lot of my buddies really, so I think it'd be fun for us to get caught up with a good ol' fashioned date. What do you say, Magey?"

Leave it to Neptune to get straight to the point. Still, MAGES. couldn't help but feel like she was missing something here. Or maybe Neptune was just trying to hide something? Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of this! "I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But is there any other reason you might be doing this?"

"I'm gonna build me a harem."

"..." MAGES. really should have expected that. Of course Neptune would be doing something so absurd. Well, seeing as how the purple CPU probably wouldn't get anywhere in such a ridiculous venture such as this, MAGES. didn't see much harm in humoring her. Not to mention that it had been a while since the two last saw each other so it couldn't hurt to do this. "Leave it to the CPU of purple to come up with such a ridiculous idea." Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't going to tease her a little. The mad magician couldn't help but smirk a little as Neptune pouted at her. Now who was being the cute one? "However, I suppose it would be fine to spend a day together regardless."

"Really?" Completely forgetting about that "ridiculous idea" comment, Neptune lit up in joyous fashion. She was quite surprised everyone was so willing to be going out with her like this, but who was she to complain? She had clearly underestimated her own main character charms. That was probably it, and totally not that they all thought she couldn't pull off making her own harem. Not at all. "Awesome!"

Neptune looked quite happy to be going on a date with MAGES. So much so that the mad magician actually felt a little bit touched at the fact that someone was so happy about the prospect of spending time with her. Leave it to Neptune to make people feel happy without even realizing it. Heck, it made MAGES. chuckle a bit. "I'll be free the entire day so feel free to come visit me whenever you like."

"Will you wear that dress for me?" Aaaaaaaaaand the happy feeling is gone. In its place, embarrassment once again reigns supreme.

"N-No!" To which Neptune's lips curled into a goofy grin at MAGES.' bashful response. She really was quite cute when she got like this. Now Neptune was _really_ looking forward to that date with Magey. "W-well, would you like something or not?" Getting back to business, MAGES. brought the CPUs attention back to the shop and sweets. Not to mention that it would be nice to get a good change of topic right about now.

"Oh yeah. Table for one please." MAGES. then proceeded to breathe a sigh of relief as she succeeded in changing the subject.

"Right this way please." Luckily enough, Neptune followed the bluenette obediently. Good thing too, it was nearly impossible to stop Neptune once she started messing with people. Well, at least now MAGES. had something to look forward to now. Granted, she was still a bit amused that Neptune would be trying to form a harem out of the blue like this, but oh well. That was just like her.

Now, had the mad magician stopped to ask why Neptune wanted a harem... Well, let's just say it would have cleared up a lot of things for everyone involved.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: Yes! After all this time I finally got this chapter finished! Sorry for the long wait guys, but hopefully by now you all know not to expect updates to be super frequent. In any case, let's just get on with the reviewer response, shall we?**

 **Anon,  
** **Ah yes, Anon. You see, what you don't yet grasp is that all of that stuff you pointed out is being done on purpose, and for a good reason. There's a certain underlying message that relates to why I wrote the story like I did, but I probably shouldn't say much more on that since I'd probably end up hyping that up more than it deserves. But yes, there is more to that, which will not end up being revealed until most likely the final chapter, but for now, thanks for the review. And it's pretty much impossible to discourage me from these stories really. And that actually works as a good segue into the next response.**

 **Red,  
** **Like I just said, this story does have more meaning and purpose than one might expect. The same could also be said about all of my other stories, which is why I'm perfectly fine writing a bunch of stories with the same characters since each of them has their own themes and meanings poured into them, even if they're not very well depicted. As such, I would politely ask of you to not suggest I change stuff up in my stories because of this. And as usual, thanks for the review.**

 **Guest,  
** **And this is also for all fans of this story, while I won't be able to integrate that idea of yours into this story, I have good news for all to hear! This story is now confirmed to have a sequel! I don't have a name for it yet, but rejoice anyway! I can use that idea in it!**

 **Katawa Shoujo,  
** **Glad you liked it, but please don't rush me. I do have things to do so I can't exactly update my stories as often as I might like to. The waiting might suck, but please bear with it. If I could, I would update this much faster, but I can't, otherwise the quality of each chapter might just end up dropping, which wouldn't really sit well with me at all. In any case, thanks for the review anyway.**

 **Dragon Fang 12,  
** **Thanks buddy... That's all I can really say at this point, but yeah, thanks.**

 **But there ya go, the chapter's finally here. It's finally time to get to that Nep x Marvy goodness I'm sure you guys have been waiting for. And again, sequel confirmed so there's also that to look forward to once this story is over and whatnot. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, MAGES. Is coming after Marvy, and that's about it. Do make sure to stick around for the next chapter.**

 **See Ya There!**


	8. The Kunoichi!

After a rather lengthy visit to the clothing store, Neptune finally found something decent she could wear on that date with Marvy. It wasn't really anything super impressive, but as far as Neptune was concerned, it would be fine enough to wear on her date. It was essentially the same as the sweater she always wore, but this one had a cool symbol over her heart. Who could pass up something like that? Crazy people who didn't like that kind of stuff, that's who. And, as soon as Neptune felt ready, and after waiting another until she knew Marvy wouldn't be busy, she wasted no time in making her way to Marvy's house. Thank goodness for high speed flight!

One short flight later and Neptune was standing right outside of her orange haired buddy's house. And so, after retrieving the flowers she had brought along with her, Neptune boldly knocked on the door and waited until eventually the door opened, revealing the busty form of Neptune's buddy, MarvelousAQL, wearing her usual attire. She looked as beautiful as ever. Was it sappy that Neptune actually though that? Well, it's not like she would care either way, but it was still nice to know.

"Neppy, you're here. And you brought flowers?" Marvy said, smiling at her purple haired friend, her head tilted slightly. She wasn't expecting flowers though. How often do friends bring flowers on a date with... Actually, that was a bit of a silly question.

"Yup. Just for you." Neptune replied cheerfully. "I couldn't just show up and not bring some flowers for my date." Neptune's simple comment seemed to elicit a slight blush from Marvy, although it was hardly visible at all with how bright her smile was. "So, you ready to start out little date, cuz I sure am."

"Sure. Let's go." Marvy didn't even wait for Neptune to respond as she stepped out of her apartment and took hold of Neptune's hand. "I was thinking we could go have a picnic at one of my favorite spots if that's okay with you."

"That sounds awesome!" Neptune replied, happily letting Marvy lead the way. Although she hadn't been sure what to expect from going on a date with Marvy, a picnic sounded totally awesome! Although uh... Knowing Marvy, she already had a pretty good idea of what was going to be on the menu without even needing to ask.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"And I even brought some futomaki along." Leave it to Marvy to surprise Neptune. Not only had she not brought a picnic basket full of goodies of various different flavors, most of it wasn't futomaki. The stuff was good and all, but Neptune didn't think she could handle it if that was all the two would be eating without getting sick of the stuff by the end of it. Although that did raise the question of how Neptune was able to eat so much pudding without getting sick of the stuff, but it was better not to sweat the small stuff. Especially not when the two were in such a lovely and secluded spot in the forest.

"Ooh, this stuff looks really good, Marvy." That small remark brought a grand smile to Marvy's face. She had worked hard on making all of that food for them, so it felt nice to be getting the ego boost from Neptune. "Let's dig in!"

"Let's!" And with that, the duo wasted no time digging in and started enjoying their meal together. It was also a good thing Neptune's stomach was like a bottomless pit, seeing as how she actually ate before arriving at Marvy's place, otherwise this might not have turned out very well for her. "Oh, Neppy, you have some on your cheek. Here, I'll get it for you."

"Gee thanks, Marvy." Neptune stopped devouring her food for a moment as Marvy cleaned her cheek off with a napkin. Of course, after she was done, Neptune dug straight back into inhaling all the food laid out before her while Marvy was perfectly content with eating at a casual pace. It was actually kind of amusing to see Neptune eating with such vigor. Marvy didn't know anyone who could eat with that kind of gusto, except for maybe somebody she used to know... But now wasn't the time to be thinking about something like that. Besides, looking back on those past memories would just sour Marvy's mood, which was practically a sin when Neptune was involved. Stay smiling, Marvy! Stay smiling!

"Be careful, Neppy. If you don't watch out, you might get some food caught in your throat." Of course, Neptune was too busy stuffing her face to really pay much of any attention. But in her defense, all the food was just so good! At the very least, she did have the decency to slow down, if only a little bit, which seemed to please Marvy. She would have liked it better if she slowed down a little more, but this was still Neptune she was talking to after all.

The picnic went on as such for a while with the duo enjoying the totally awesome food Marvy had prepared for them. She might not have been as great of a cook as Compa, but she was still pretty good. Then again, when a girl lived alone, learning to cook was usually a pretty good idea.

After all was said and done, the two were left feeling very full and quite happy, patting their bellies as they lay down on the blanket Marvy had brought along for the picnic. It was such a nice and peaceful moment as the two looked upwards at the sky as they enjoyed the peaceful environment. It was so peaceful even that Neptune was actually remaining quiet, much to Marvy's surprise. For a second, Marvy had though that Neptune must have fallen asleep at some point, but to her surprise, Neptune was still wide awake.

"Hey, Marvy." Neptune began. "This was nice. We should really do it again sometime." Neptune finished with a soft smile. And while it wasn't much different that her normal smile, it was one she rarely ever used unless she was having a rare moment of inner peace.

"I agree." Marvy replied. "Say, Neppy." While the little date had been fun, there was still a little something on Marvy's mind that she just couldn't get her mind off of. "Why did you want to come out on this date with me?" She asked, eagerly awaiting Neptune's response. However, as soon as Neptune responded...

"Well that's because I'm looking to start my own personal harem." Marvy burst out in laughter. She hadn't expected that kind of reasoning, but then again, it's always very difficult to know just what's going on inside of Neptune's head at any given moment. Even Histoire and Nepgear still had trouble figuring it out, even after having spent their so much time with the rambunctious CPU. "Oh come on, what's so funny?" Neptune asked, pouting a bit at the fact that everyone kept looking at her funny every time she mentioned the harem business.

"Oh nothing. Heheh." Marvy's smile practically stretched for over a mile wide. "I was just thinking that this is so like you is all." Neptune could be so cute sometimes that it was practically criminal. Well, she was always cute, but it was rare moments like this one that made it especially obvious. Little did Marvy know, but Neptune actually was thinking the exact same thing about Marvy.

"Does that mean that you might be willing to-"

"I never said anything." Marvy cut Neptune off before she could say anything further. "Although I might be willing to reconsider if you told me why you're trying to make a harem." Marvy said, cooly. It was probably a bit mean to be saying that since Marvy would probably end up refusing, but it was still kind of fun to mess with people like this. Marvy could totally understand why Neptune loved to mess with people like she did. Of course, when Neptune started blushing and looked away, it got Marvy feeling especially interested. "Neppy?"

"W-well... You see I uh..." Neptune was struggling to answer. She had hoped that nobody would actually ask that. She would have liked it much better if she could have just seduced everyone without having any of them asking why she was doing this. After all, the reason she was actually doing this was kind of embarrassing and everyone would probably laugh at her if they knew. Neptune could not allow that! She was the protagonist, so it would be pretty bad if the truth got out. "It's uh... Kind of complicated."

Well this was certainly quite an interesting turn of events. "What do you mean?" Marvy was growing more and more curious with each passing second that Neptune wasn't answering. "Come on, Neppy. It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

"..." Now Marvy was practically salivating to know the answer. Just what was it that Neppy was hiding from her? And how could Marvy get her to spill the beans? Hmm... This was truly quite a conundrum. Although Marvy _did_ know one way to get info out of people... Although she'd rarely ever had to use this technique, and she wasn't even sure how well it would work on Neptune considering how often she must have been exposed to that kind of thing. Well...maybe if she took it a step further then she could coerce Neptune into talking.

...Ooh, just the mere thought of what Marvy was thinking about doing was making her blush even brighter than Neptune even was. She wasn't sure if she really should do this or not, but on the other hand... If she didn't, then there was the chance that she might never find out Neptune's secret. She didn't like being nosy, but she didn't like not knowing things either! Of course, her mind was beginning to race, beginning to go a bit overboard even. It was highly unlikely, but Marvy couldn't stop wondering if there was some higher meaning to Neptune's little endeavor... Ultimately, after a short inner struggle, Marvy decided that she was going to at least try.

"Say, Neppy."

"Hm- Uwah!" The moment Neptune turned around she found Marvy sitting up and looking at her with her arms squeesing her breasts together. But it got even better! Her breasts were right up against Neptune's face, showering the purplette in their surprisingly enticing scent. "Wha-what at- what are you-"

"Neppy~" Marvy spoke in a low, seductive voice, smothering Neptune's face with her breasts. "Are you sure you can't tell me your little- Kyah!" Before Marvy could even finish, Neptune had started making motor noises as she shook her face to the sides in her pillowy prison.

"So soft." Neptune said, enjoying the cute squeals from Marvy.

"Neppy, not so rough!" Marvy hastily pushed Neptune away. Because she somehow didn't expect Neptune of all people to get over her feelings of being flustered to grope a pair of big, bouncy jugs being squeezed up against her face. Marvy then took a deep breath to calm herself down. "But if you want... Maybe we can do a bit more." And as soon as Neptune's nose started bleeding a bit, Marvy knew she had her right where she wanted her. "But only if you tell me your secret." Or at least until Neptune scooted back.

"Well... I dunno." Neptune said, still thinking about the feeling of those soft melons on Marvy's chest up against her own face.

"Pleaaaaase~"

"W-well... I'll think about it."

"..." Good enough. "Let's go back to my place!"

"Kyah!" Neptune didn't even have time to answer before Marvy scooped her up and carried her off into the sunset. She wasn't sure what was on Marvy's mind, but whatever it was, she knew one thing for sure.

She was the luckiest Goddess ever!

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

The very moment Neptune and Marvy had made it back to the busty kunoichi's apartment, the duo quickly undressed each other and moved on to passionately kissing on Marvy's couch, with the doors locked of course. Because of this, Marvy quickly took note of the sweet and alluring scent on lilac Neptune was giving off. Now that the two were so close to each other, with Neptune sitting in Marvy's lap, they were quickly learning many intimate things about each other than they'd ever known.

"Mmmmm~" Marvy could hardly believe Neptune was so good with her tongue. The two tongues danced around each other, getting acquainted as they dripped saliva on each other. There was saliva beginning to drip from Neptune's mouth, slowly crawling down her chin and eventually fell onto Marvy bosom, though the busty kunoichi didn't seem to notice. Either that or she was simply too enamored by the feeling Neptune's acrobatic tongue against her own. Going off of the sensual moans escaping her mouth, it was most likely the latter.

"Marvy~" As Neptune called out her partner's name, the busty kunoichi pulled her into a tighter embrace, darting her tongue in and out of the purple CPU's throat repeatedly. It almost made Neptune feel like she was almost being choked by her friend's tongue, but since it felt so good, she didn't really mind it all that much. The slippery wet sliding sensation of it going down her throat was driving her crazy, but eventually the two had to break away for air.

"Aaaaah~" Marvy panted slightly, taking in as much air as her lungs could hold. This gave Neptune the perfect chance to make her own move now. "Ohhhh~" Marvy's head rolled back as she felt Neptune's tongue slowly caressing her large breasts. Soon enough Neptune's tongue found its way onto Marvy's nipples. Her tongue flicked them repeatedly as the purple CPU played with them and grabbed her partner's firm breasts and squeezed them firmly in her grasp. "Neppy~"

Neptune wasted no time in placing her lips onto Marvy's breasts, kissing them several times before gently biting down on her nipple, eliciting a few excited yelps from the busty kunoichi. After feeling satisfied with Marvy's reaction, which consisted of her back beginning to arch and eyes rolling back a bit, the CPU began to suck on the busty kunoichi's nipple with gusto. The feeling of it was so good that it distracted Neptune from noticing Marvy's hand until it was slowly sliding down her belly and landed in between her legs.

"Uwah~" Neptune recoiled a bit as she felt a hand rubbing the spot in between her legs. She quickly recovered and went back into kissing Marvy's breasts, but as an added bonus, she also slid her own hand to return the favor and began to rub Marvy's sweet spot. At first, the busty kunoichi tensed up at the sudden sensation of Neptune's magic fingers playing with her greatest treasure as a woman, but she relaxed as she started getting into it. "Ooh, you're so wet, Marvy~"

"So are you, Neppy~" Both girls were actually having trouble talking at first, since Neptune's sweet nectar was slowly dripping onto Marvy's thighs and whatnot. Deciding to just enjoy the moment and that no further words were needed, the two simply gazed into each other's eyes. Both sets of eyes almost seemed to have turned into hearts, but as soon as they started tongue kissing, they stopped really taking notice of anything other than their hot, sweaty passion. "Haaaaaaa~"

"Uuuuuh~" As Neptune's tongue swirled all around Marvy's, she could have sworn that she had started to hear the busty girl's heartbeat. She also noticed that it was practically beating in time with her own, as if even their hearts were resounding with their passionate embrace. At least until Marvy grabbed Neptune and pushed the shorter girl onto her back and grabbed on to one of her legs. "Whoa- NYAH!?"

"Let's have some more fun, Neppy~" Neptune was beginning to moan wildly and loudly as Marvy began to slide her fingers inside of Neptune. The shorter girl's walls seemed to instinctively clamp down on Marvy's fingers. It was so incredibly tight that it made the busty kunoichi wonder just how much she could get away with. With that in mind, Marvy prodded a third finger inside of Neptune's sacred treasure, and then a fourth, but it seemed as though the CPU's walls were now too tight to allow a fifth passage inside.

"MMMMMM~" Neptune's voice came out muffled as she bit down on her lip, grabbing the sides of Marvy's couch at the same time. Her body was starting to convulse as Marvy prodded deeper and deeper with each few seconds. Her pace was beginning to speed up as well, causing Neptune to sweat buckets and pull Marvy closer, locking lips with her. The busty kunoichi gladly reciprocated the action, at least until she pulled away seconds later and moved onto Neptune's chest. "Hya!"

While Neptune was not as well endowed as some of her friends, the sight of her chest glistening with sweat would be enough to drive just about anyone mad. And Marvy was no exception, nor would she want to be. She wasted no time in sliding her tongue all over the small Goddess' bare chest, leaving trails of saliva as she began circling around the nipples. The entire time, Marvy had not even remotely let up in penetrating Neptune's insides with her fingers, but was actually doing a rather good job in keeping it up while slathering the CPU's chest in saliva. It was causing Neptune's body to be wracked with waves of pleasure as her hips moved on their own, matching the pace of Marvy's fingers. She was getting close, so very close to her big climax.

"M-M-Marvy! I'm gonna... I'm gonna-"

"Just let it all out, Neppy~" Marvy smirked as the CPU's back arched and her hips raised themselves. It was clear that she was about to blow, and so Marvy decided that it was time to deliver the finishing blow. Gathering all of her energy, Marvy reared back her entire hand and in one swift motion, she drilled it into Neptune as far as she could, sticking her entire hand inside of the smaller CPU, taking her by complete surprise.

"UWAAAAAAH!" Neptune could hold it back no longer. With Marvy's last thrust of her hand, Neptune's dam had burst and sprayed her nectar all over Marvy's body. Needless to say, but Marvy hadn't expected for Neptune to spray her entire body like that, but she did kind of enjoy the wet feeling across her body as it happened. After all was said and done, the CPU was left laying on her back, panting heavily as Marvy gently caressed the smaller girl's body with one hand and licked off all the delicious juice from the other. That had turned out to be a lot more fun than Marvy had anticipated it would be.

"That was nice." Was all Marvy could think to say after that. It didn't look like Neptune was going to be getting up for a while though, which probably meant she was probably going to be staying over for the night. " I guess I'll go clean myself off." And with that in mind, Marvy stood up from her couch, covered in Neptune's sweet nectar and was about to go grab a towel to clean herself off... Or at least that was the plan, until a bright light came from behind her and she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her body. "N-Neppy?"

"That's so mean of you, Marvy. To make me have my climax and just leave me here before I can return the favor." As Neptune, or rather Purple Heart, spoke directly in Marvy's ear, the busty kunoichi's face was heating up like crazy. And with Neptune's next words, she had practically turned into putty in the CPU's hands. "I'm afraid I can't let you go until I get a chance to know what you taste like too~"

"Y-yes ma'am~" Marvy didn't put up a fight. She let Purple Heart do whatever she wanted with her body, which started with kissing Marvy's neck. Softly at first, but growing more passionate and wild over time. After Purple Heart was satisfied with this, she turned Marvy's head slightly and promptly locked lips with the beautiful kunoichi once more. It was then that Marvy had learned the difference between kissing Neptune and kissing Purple Heart. While Neptune's were tender and loving, Purple Heart's were wild and passionate, causing Marvy to moan as the CPU sucked on her tongue. "MMMM~"

"That's more like it~" Neptune pulled away, earning her a moan from the busty kunoichi. It was clear that the girl wanted more, and she would definitely be getting more eventually, but for now Purple Heart wanted more of something else. She wanted to be inside of Marvy, just like the bubbly kunoichi had done to her.

"Kyah!" Marvy cried out in surprise as Purple Heart's fingers prodded her insides all of a sudden. However, she stopped soon after starting, but the reason for that became apparent when Purple Heart pulled Marvy back onto the couch and onto the CPU's lap. This time however, the CPU raised one of Marvy's legs and resumed the act of prodding her partner's wet, dripping walls. "AAAAA~" Marvy soon leaned back, letting Purple Heart ravage her and ruin her for anybody else. Purple Heart merely continued holding up Marvy's leg and prodding her, but since she always liked to maximize the fun she was having, she passionately kissed her busty friend at the same time.

"Aaaaa~ Mmmmm~" Marvy could hardly take it. Her body was beginning to sweat madly under Neptune's grasp. Her body was beginning to glisten from the mixture of Neptune's juices on her body and the sweat dripping from all over, creating a picture that Neptune would be sure to remember for a long time. The image of Marvy's glistening body in her lap as she was being fingered with her leg being help up in the air by Neptune's own hand. That was certainly a mental image that would help her get going if she was ever having trouble doing this with anyone else. "Now then." Purple Heart smirked to herself, deciding that now would be the time for the finale.

"Huh- Uwah!" Before she knew it, Marvy was lying down on her couch with Purple Heart staring down at her with hungry eyes. She felt so small beneath that gaze, but her wanting for more consumed her as her legs began to spread themselves without Neptune having to say a word. Seeing this, Purple Heart took this opportunity to bring her face right up to Marvy's sweet spot, getting closer and closer with each passing second. She was deliberately going slow, which only seemed to drive Marvy up the wall. To the point where she was so tired of waiting that she instead grabbed Purple Heart's head and brought it down to meet her special spot immediately. "Aaaaah~"

"You're such a naughty girl, Marvy~" And without wasting any more time, Neptune gave Marvy exactly what she wanted. At first, she playfully licked the opening and kissed Marvy's pink lips, but since it looked like Marvy still wanted more, the CPU went in full force.

"Hnyah!" Finally! Finally Marvy could feel it! Neptune's tongue penetrating her insides. It swirled around all around her walls while Neptune gladly sucked up her partner's nectar and juices without wasting a drop. And it seemed like Marvy was already nearing her limit. More and more nectar began pouring out and into Neptune's mouth as she picked up the pace. It was a bit disappointing that Neptune wouldn't be able to keep playing with Marvy, but it was the price she would have to pay for being a seductive genius.

Still, if Marvy was about to blow her top, Neptune planned to enjoy it as much as possible before the big moment finally arrived. She started by latching onto Mravy's breasts and squeezing them in he grip, causing Marvy to yelp in surprise. The action also seemed to cause Marvy's back to arch, her eyes rolling back. Her hips were beginning to move on their own, seemingly bouncing up and down on the CPU's agile tongue. Marvy just couldn't take it any more! Her heart raced, her palms sweating like mad, her eyes and head rolling back while Neptune kept up her erotic assault.

"Neppy! I'm about to... to- UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!" And just like that, Marvy had sprayed her nectar right into Neptune's mouth, although quite a lot of it ended up escaping and spraying onto the CPU's body. Not that she minded, in fact, she actually found it to be quite refreshing after the two had been sweating all over each other. She'd have to go clean herself off later, but right now it was a feeling she welcomed. Of course, since Purple Heart was so busy with her own thoughts, she didn't even notice Marvy sitting up and stretching her arms towards the CPU. "Neppy~"

With Marvy's arms wrapping around her, Purple Heart returned the embrace, looking deeply into Marvy's eyes. They still looked like hearts for whatever reason, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Instead, she just enjoyed the moment and smiled gently at the busty kunoichi.

"I had fun... We should do that again sometime." To which Neptune replied the only way she knew how in this type of scenario.

"Definitely." And with that said, the two were content to just stay there for the time being and enjoy each other's company. Sadly though, that passionate exchange between the two had the unfortunate side effect of making Marvy forget about that secret Neptune had been trying to keep. At the very least, it was something that Neptune had no qualms with whatsoever.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: Neptune and Marvy finally do it... Nothing more need be said.**

 **Dear Guest,  
** **Don't worry about it, Nepgear's definitely gonna get a turn. Although it's probably going to be in a bonus chapter, but it's for sure going to happen. Huzzah for sisterly bonding!**

 **Dear Red,  
I understood what you meant entirely. Thing is, it still bothered me, therefore I felt like as though I should reply to it. But since that's over and done with, let's move on. I got a MAGES. chapter to do after all.**

 **Dear Dragon Fang 12,  
** **...I got nothing this time.**

 **But yeah, Nep and Marvy finally pork. Was it what everyone expected? I have no freaking idea, but I did what I could nonetheless so hopefully it'll be enjoyable. And with all of that said and done, thanks for tuning in and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter.**

 **See Ya There!**


	9. So Close!

Marvy wasn't quite sure why, but she felt really, really good right about now. Although if she had to guess, it probably had something to do with the short, purple haired Goddess in pajamas hugging her in her sleep... Yeah, it was most likely because of Neptune that Marvy had woken up so well-rested. She did show Marvy a really good time yesterday after all.

A light blush rose to Marvy's cheeks as she thought back to her passionate exchange with Neptune. She was surprisingly good at that despite her appearance. Then again, Neptune was rather infamous for her perverted tendencies among the CPUs, so she must have learned a few things over the years she'd been alive, so it made perfect sense in that regard. Of course, that would also mean that she must have had practice in order to get that good at it... Most likely with Lady Noire.

After a while, Marvy decided to let that matter drop. It was none of her business how Neptune got to be so good at _that_. And besides, it was morning, which meant that by extension it was also time to make some breakfast. And since Marvy would be cooking for two today, she should probably get up soon so she could have some time to prepare something for her and her guest. Neptune was a rather heavy eater compared to everyone else she knew after all, so it was best to be prepared with large portions of food when dealing with her.

"Oh?" Of course, before Marvy could actually get out of bed, Neptune rolled over and draped an arm over the busty kunoichi's belly. The bubbly girls couldn't help but smile at the sight. Although uh... It was making it kind of hard to get out of bed without waking the smaller girl... "G-gently... Slowly..." Marvy carefully moved Neptune's arm off of her and did her best not to make any sudden noises and motions as she got out of her bed. "Done." She whispered to herself, very thankful for her ninja training right about now.

The busty kunoichi took a moment to readjust her pajamas a bit before quietly leaving the room, leaving the short CPU alone with her dreams. Those dreams would only last for so long though, since as soon as Neptune began to realize that her big and bubbly body pillow (which only took about 10 minutes or so) wasn't at her side anymore, she began to stir. While she hadn't seen Marvy leave the room, her senses seemed to be telling her that there was a disturbance in the bed.

After a few moments of hopelessly attempting to grasp at a body that simply wasn't there, Neptune's eyes groggily opened. It took her a while to really wake up, but once she did, she came to the realization that she was alone in bed with no big-boobied hug pillow in sight. Neptune found her lack of Marvy disturbing for several reasons, the biggest of which being that she really, really didn't like waking up alone, or just being alone in general really.

"Marvy?" Neptune asked, groggily getting out of bed. Sadly, Neptune didn't get a response, but as her sense were beginning to wake up, she did notice a rather pleasing smell. If she had to guess, it was probably pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs, scrambled just like Nepgear often makes them, and a side of orange juice as well. Still, there was only one to see if the CPU was right or not, and that was to go out and see for herself, and that's exactly what she planned to do as soon as she got off the- "Whoa!" Or she could fall off the side of the bed too, that works just as well. "Owie."

Not the greatest way to wake up in the morning, but it still served to kick the purple CPU's senses into Gear. She slowly raised herself off the floor, dusting herself off a bit and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Once that was done, Neptune walked towards the door and exited Marvy's bedroom. Once she did, she made her way over to the kitchen where her nose was proven correct.

"Marvy!" Neptune called out to the busty kunoichi as she walked up to her.

"Oh. Good morning, Neppy." Marvy greeted back, setting a plate of treats down onto the table. "I made us breakfast, so dig...in." Before Marvy even realized it, Neptune was already wrapping her arms around the busty kunoichi in a great big hug. The sudden embrace brought a light blush to the perky orange haired girl's face, but she returned the embrace all the same. She had been so caught up in the sudden show of affection that she completely missed Neptune's brief change in expression upon hugging her. Of course, it didn't stay on Neptune's face for very long and was quickly replaced by the purple CPU's trademark smile.

"You betcha!" Neptune exclaimed excitedly. The cheery purplette wasted no time in sitting herself down, however, she did not dig in right away. Instead, she pointed to the other chair, beckoning Marvy to sit with her. "But food tastes much better when you eat it with friends."

"Oh, I see." Marvy said, promptly taking her seat across from the purple CPU.

"I need to be totally ready for that date later today with MAGES." The CPU said, not really thinking much about how Marvy would react to that sudden exclamation. All of that changed however when Neptune saw Marvy almost choke on her eggs. Luckily the busty kunoichi was capable of spitting out the food from her windpipe, but she still ended up coughing up a bit more from it.

"...Ugh... What's this about having a date with MAGES.?" Marvy asked innocently. For a second she thought that she might have heard wrong, but with Neptune's next few words, that idea was shattered entirely.

"You see, I ran into her yesterday, so I asked her if we could go on a date." Neptune explained briefly. "We talked for a bit and then she said to meet her at her house for our little date."

"..." Marvy just stared at Neptune, a bit dumbfounded. At least until she remembered that Neptune said that she was trying to build her own harem. "I...I see." Marvy said nothing more, instead deciding to dig into her own breakfast rather than say anything that might end up making the situation more awkward than it needed to be. "Well... I hope you two have fun on your date then."

"You bet we will, Marvy buddy." Neptune cheerfully spoke, giving her busty friend a thumbs up. "But don't worry, I'll be back for you later." The CPU finished with a suggestive wink. The gesture caused the busty kunoichi to blush a little. A part of her was a little bit jealous to hear that Neptune planned to go on a date with another girl, but seeing as how this was Neptune she was talking to, she wasn't going to give up until she succeeded.

"I'll hold you to that, Neppy." Marvy said, smiling at the purple CPU. With that, nothing more need be said as the duo returned their attention to their food. Whatever Neptune's reasoning was, it looked like Marvy would have to wait a while longer to find out the reason why. And once she did, she'd most likely be unable to look at Neptune the same way ever again.

Now whether that was a good or bad thing, that had yet to be seen.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"N-Noire?" Uzume began, a bit awkwardly. "You've been really quiet for the past few days. Are you feeling alright?" The redhead asked, almost beginning to regret asking when the raven-haired CPU turned to her with a glare. "I-I mean... You've been acting really weird ever since, uh... You know. And you've been coming over to Planeptune more often too."

"I'm fine!" Noire exclaimed loudly, not really convincing anyone, including herself. Still, being the ever so proud CPU she was, her pride refused to let her back down. "It's not like I l-l-l..." The ravenette was having trouble getting that word out, although Uzume had a pretty good idea what she was going to say. "I-In any case, I'm just here because I wanted to know what gave Neptune the stupid idea to start a harem is all!"

"I see..." Noire wasn't fooling anyone, least of all Uzume. If the redhead had to guess, she was probably a little upset that she'd let herself fold so easily. Although it was probably a good indication about how she felt about Neptune... Either that or her competitive side just didn't want to see Uzume getting that intimate with the purple-haired CPU. It could have been either one really. It was always hard to tell with someone as defensive and dishonest about her true feelings as Noire.

"You know you liked it Noirey~" And in came big Neptune, nudging Noire's shoulder as the ravenette's face lit up in a brilliant shade of red that made her look like she was related to a tomato. "I heard all that moaning you guys were doing in there~" That little remark caused Uzume to blush almost as brightly as Noire was, but she quickly turned away to keep Neptune from seeing that.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?!" Noire cried out defensively. In the end, all she had really accomplished was prove Neptune's hypothesis correct. "You pervert!" The raven-haired CPU had half a mind to slap the purple-haired dunce, but chances are that wouldn't really do anything more than add fuel to the metaphorical fire at this point.

"Yeah, yeah." Neptune waved a hand dismissively at the tsundere. "Although it's kind of a bummer that I didn't get the chance to join in on the sweaty action with you guys." The purplette said as she lamented her missed opportunity to not only roll around naked with three CPUs, but to pork herself again, too.

"..." Uzume couldn't help but stare at the purple ditz with a deadpanned expression. "Well maybe you'll have another chance when mini Neppy goes out with MarvelousAQL and MAGES." Uzume said sarcastically. Unfortunately, the tomboy's remark didn't quite have the desired effect on Neptune she had expected.

"That..." Neptune took a few steps back, looking almost like a woman possessed. "Is a great idea!"

"..."

"...Way to go, Uzume."

"Hey, don't blame me for this!"

"You're the one that gave her the idea!"

"Oh come on, that's totally not fair! This is Neppy we're talking about! She would've thought of that even if I hadn't said anything!"

"...Say, Uzume... Where did she go?"

"Oh... Damn it."

Just another ordinary day over at the Planeptune basilicom... Neptune really _was_ the luckiest Goddess alive after all.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: Just another day at the Planeptune basilicom indeed. Hopefully you all will enjoy this little setup chapter. I figured that since that's all it was going to be that I'd just upload it sooner rather than later, so here you go. The second reason I uploaded this chapter so fast was to inform everyone not to expect any new chapters for my stories for the rest of this week, except for maybe a new chapter for Purple Lovers. The reason for that being that I'm going to be spending that time working on Act I of Overdrive. I have my doubts that I'll be able to finish it all within the week, so don't get your hopes up. But yeah, I just felt as though I should give you all a heads up so you're not too surprised to see me going silent for the rest of the week. Now, onto guest review responses as per usual.**

 **Dear Guest,  
** **I...I'm actually kind of curious how something like that might play out too, now that you mention it. Mostly because it sounds like it would be hilarious to write about more than anything. I don't know if I'll do that for this story, but I'll definitely keep the idea in mind in case I feel like putting it to paper.**

 **Dear Katawa Shoujo,  
** **Don't worry about it, I'm not really mad. I just really don't like to feel rushed is all, so no harm no foul. I'm just glad that you like the story. And as for my updating schedule... I don't really have one as many people should have undoubtedly deduced by now. I try to update at least once a month for each story, but my schedule doesn't always allow me the time to do that, because life. I try, but by now I'm sure most people know not to expect too much from me, so yeah. That aside, glad you're sticking around and thanks for the review.**

 **And that's all she, or rather, I wrote. Thanks again for taking the time to read this little chapter and I'll see you in the next one as well.**

 **See Ya There!**


	10. The Mad Magician!

After having a rather peaceful breakfast with Marvy and having her fill of treats, with a side of Marvy fanservice, Neptune went on her merry way to go see that next target of her affection, the mad magician, MAGES. And maybe if Neptune was lucky she could get her to put on that maid outfit for her, but Neptune wasn't going to count her chickens before they hatched. She wasn't good at counting dino descendants (because that's what chickens are) anyway, so no big deal.

Magey would be the last one to be joining the harem, and she may very well end up being the toughest to coerce into it joining... Or at least if anyone other than Neptune was the one trying to do something as bombastically ridiculous as trying to build a harem. Now it was just a matter of time until Magey folded like an origami owl (because swans are for diving) and was running in slow motion, alongside four other girls, into the purple CPU's arms. Although if a certain someone hadn't gone off to a dungeon and hadn't been heard from in over a week that number would have been bumped up to six haremettes...

"Gosh darn it, Neptune, stop thinking like that!" Neptune promptly slapped her cheeks. This was no time to be thinking like that when there was a sexy blue-haired mage in an overcoat waiting for her! Now was the time to be showing a girl a good time and seducing her into a harem full of babes! "...That didn't sound very good at all, did it?" Neptune mused to herself. "Oh well." The purple CPU tossed her arms up in the air, deciding not to get too caught up in her thoughts. She was already pretty close to Magey's house anyway, so it was time to put on her game face.

Knocking on the door vicariously, Neptune brought out the flowers she'd brought for MAGES. and waited for the door to open. "Yes? Who is..." Now while MAGES. had figured that Neptune was probably the one knocking at her door, she was not expecting to see the purple CPU in a maid outfit. She blushed at the sight, Neptune on the other hand, merely winked and stuck her tongue out playfully at the blue-haired mage. "Wh-what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Neptune pointed at her dress, lifting up the skirt just enough that her panties were still just barely hidden from view. It caused a blush to glow brightly on the mad magician's face at the CPU's pervy antics. "I just figured I should look nice for our little date is all. Do ya like it?"

MAGES. wasn't really sure how to feel about seeing Neptune wearing a maid outfit of all things. In a way, it almost felt like she was just wearing it to mock the mad magician, but then again... Knowing Neptune, she probably just wanted to genuinely surprise MAGES., but one could never be sure with someone like Neptune. "Is that what you plan to wear during our time together?"

"You betcha. Do you not want people to see me in this on our date?" Neptune asked, but as it turns out, her idea of what she and Magey would be doing on their date was much different than what the mad magician had in mind.

"If I recall correctly, you said you wanted to catch up, did you not?" Neptune put a finger to her chin as she thought back to that exchange. She couldn't entirely remember, but she did vaguely recall saying something along those lines. "If that is the case, then why not do so here instead of going out somewhere? I even procured some pudding for you as well." And while MAGES. wasn't going to say it, but she knew that if she went out in public with Neptune, then the CPU would definitely do something to embarrass her.

"Really?!" Neptune practically had stars in her eyes at the mention of pudding. "You're the best Magey!"

"Hngh!" Now what the mad magician had not expected was the sudden hug Neptune had so suddenly assaulted her with. "J-just come inside already." Pushing herself off of Neptune, Magey promptly went back inside her home with Neptune following shortly afterwards. Magey promptly sat herself down on the couch in front of her television, grabbing a remote and switching to what Neptune would guess was some sort of science channel. The reason Neptune figured it was a science channel was mostly because she didn't understand most of the words the people on the screen were saying. "Actually, if I remember correctly, there is supposed a new movie playing soon on a different channel."

"Ooh, that sounds fun, Mistress." Now Neptune was getting really into playing the role of a maid. She could tell because Magey blushed a bit at the sound of being called Mistress. Neptune just knew that she was going to have an absolute blast playing this role. "Do you know if it's any good, Mistress?"

"N-no. I'm afraid I do not know. It is a relatively new one that I only recently heard about through the trailer." Magey explained calmly. All she really knew about this movie was that it was supposed to be some sort of Pongmas special to get into the spirit of the holidays. Other than that, she didn't really know much else about it other than the fact that it was an animated special. "However, from what I have seen on the trailer, it is a Pongmas special."

"Ooh, that sounds neato." Neptune was already beginning to sound excited. A stay-at-home movie date with Magey? That sounded like a an absolutely wonderful way for the two to get back in touch. "I shall go and make us some popcorn, milady." Neptune said, accompanying her words with a slight bow.

"You certainly are getting into this, aren't you?" That was a rather silly question though. Neptune tended to roll with just about every situation she was thrust into. It was actually something of a charm point if MAGES. had to amit. Not that she would ever say that out loud to the purple CPU, but she still couldn't deny it. "Although I suppose that some popcorn does sound rather appealing." Taking the remote once more, the mad mage pulled up the channel menu and looked around and soon found the very movie she had been speaking of and when it would be on. "It would seem as though the movie will not be coming on for about an hour. I suppose the popcorn will have to wait until then."

"As you wish, Mistress Magey." Soon after hearing that news, Neptune came out of the kitchen with a cup of pudding in hand and plopped herself down next to her buddy. "So, what have you been up to?" Deciding that she may as well use the time before the movie to catch up with Magey, Neptune faced the mage with a friendly smile.

"Ah... Well, I suppose if you truly wish to know I can share some details as to what I have been up to thus far." And while MAGES. may not have said it, nor did she plan to, but she was actually overjoyed at the fact that someone was really interested in what she had been doing. In fact, as soon as she actually started talking she soon found that she actually quite enjoyed talking about all the experiments and tests she'd been conducting. She wasn't very sure how much of it, if any, Neptune had actually payed attention to, but to the mad magician's surprise, the purple CPU was doing her best to stay awake while MAGES. was talking, which genuinely seemd to please the mad magician.

Ultimately, the blue-haired magic user had wound up talking so much and so enthusiastically that time wound up passing much faster than she had realized.

"Oh hey, the movie's almost on." That little remark from Neptune had served to snap MAGES. out of her train of thoughts and back into reality. "I'll go make us that popcorn now."

"Ah... Right." Now that the mad magician actually stopped to look over at the TV screen, it looked as if the movie was indeed starting already. And just when she was really getting into the more interesting details of her hijinks too... Well, chances were that Neptune would probably end up falling asleep at that part. How she was able to made it through everything MAGES. had said thus far while keeping herself conscious, however, was beyond the mad mage's comprehension. Oh well, that didn't matter now. Instead, the mage decide to just stop so she could enjoy the movie that was playing.

As soon as the popcorn was ready, Neptune once more sat next to her blue-haired friend and happily watched on as the movie began playing. At first it didn't seem like it was anything really special, although one thing that did make it stand out from other Pongmas movies was that the plot was much different than most holiday-themed movies. But the most striking part about it was that there seemed to be some sort of dark undertones to the movie that MAGES. was picking up on. Neptune didn't seem to notice, nor did she think anything seemed off when Magey asked her about it, but MAGES. just couldn't shake the feeling that something would change in the tone of the movie.

The movie continued to progress for almost a whole hour and it didn't seem like anything bad had happened to the main characters. For the most part it mostly consisted of the two main characters spending most of their time bonding and talking with each other while the plot slowly followed. To top it all off, Neptune was even going so far as to bring Magey water and just about anything else the mad magician asked of her (although Neptune did mess up a few times). MAGES. couldn't help but smile to herself. Not only was she getting to watch a fairly decent movie, but it was made even better with Neptune there to keep the mage company. However, as it turns out, the mad magician's original prediction soon turned out to be far more accurate than she had originally anticipated.

What had originally been such a feel-good movie filled with character interactions and development quickly turned into a nightmare halfway through the movie. The two main characters were both alone in the younger friend's house and the lights in the house eventually went out, leaving the duo in complete darkness. Both MAGES. and Neptune got a chill up their spines as soon as the sounds of laughter began emanating from the television. Gnomes and elves began to sneak into the main character's house and were doing a number of things to mess with them, which made both the purple CPU and blue-haired mage feel very unsettled.

"Nepu?!" Neptune began to panick as she felt something grab onto her. She was about to try and shake whatever it was off, but before she completely lost herself to her momentary panic, she quickly realized that Magey was the one grabbing her. Apparently MAGES had gotten so spooked that she had latched onto the purple CPU without even thinking. Not that Neptune minded though. She had been about to do the same thing anyway, so it all worked out in the end.

Unfortunately, the rest of the movie only seemed to get even worse as the elves and goblins, or whatever those little creatures were suppose do be, continued tormenting the two main characters. There were several times where Magey had been too afraid to look back at the screen, and instead opted to hide her face in Neptune's small, but still inviting bosom. At some point down the line, Neptune had stopped caring about the movie entirely and merely awaited the next time it spooked Magey enough to where she'd jam her face in the CPU's bosom, but sadly, the movie eventually ended.

And although the mad magician was relieved by this, she didn't look like she was going to be letting go of Neptune's arm any time soon.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

The rest of the day had passed and eventually the moon eventually graced the night sky with its presence. And with the coming of the moon, the citizens of Gamindustri took to their beds, as had the CPU of purple, Neptune... Just not to her own bed.

Some time after the movie, Magey's cell phone started ringing, but since she was still a bit shaken up from the movie, Neptune had to answer it in her stead. The caller turned out to be Magey's older sister, 5pb., calling to check up on her younger sibling, but since Magey was still a bit shaken up, Neptune had to fill 5pb. in on what was going on and why the CPU was there. Neptune was even thoughtful enough to mention the part about the harem, but once she mentioned the scary movie and how shaken up Magey was about, the Leanbox idol stopped caring about that altogether.

And that was how Neptune found herself in bed with the mad magician. All because 5pb. had asked Neptune to stay and keep her younger sister company for the night. And although Neptune had been a bit surprised by how much Magey was so spooked by the events in that movie, it started to make more sense when she was reminded that MAGES. was the younger sister. In a way, it was kind of reminiscent of all the times Neptune had had to keep Nepgear company whenever she got was too scared to sleep on her own, although this was the first time she was doing this for someone else's sister.

"You still awake, Magey?" Neptune rolled over to look at the mad magician as she asked. While the two were indeed sharing a bed, Magey was sticking to the side of the bed opposite to Neptune, not even looking at the purple CPU. It was getting kind of awkward, especially since Neptune was a bit parched. "Well... I'm kind of thirsty, so I'm gonna go-"

"Wait!" Before Neptune could actually go anywhere, MAGES. hastily grabbed the purple CPU's arm. "I-I...do not believe that would be a wise idea, Goddess of purple." Oh golly, the blush on Magey's face was ridiculously adorable that Neptune had half a mind to jump her right then and there, which she was already very tempted to do since they were both sleeping in their underwear, but the CPU held strong. "It is already nightfall, so it would be beneficial for us both to rest for the night."

It took just about everything Neptune had not to just up and snuggle Magey into a blue-haired mess, but she held strong in the end. "Aw, don't worry about it, Magey. I'm not going anywhere."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" The mad magician asked. She awaited an answer from the purple CPU, but what she hadn't expected was for Neptune to crawl on top of her and look MAGES. directly in the eyes. "Wh-What are you-" While the mad magician would have most likely accepted any answer, the answer she _did_ end up recieving was one that sent her reeling."Mmmm?" Neptune had kissed MAGES.

While the sudden action took the mad magician by surprise, it was soon replaced with a sense of disbelief as Neptune merely continued to press her lips against her partner's own. "Hoooo." After a few seconds (though to MAGES it felt more like entire minutes), the need for air eventually overtook Neptune and the CPU pulled away. "Is that a good enough answer for ya, Mistress?"

"..." MAGES. couldn't answer. She was more focused on the lingering sensation of Neptune's lips on her own. It was so soft, yet passionate at the same time that the mad magician couldn't stop looking at the CPU's lips. Of course, when Neptune took notice of where the blue-haired mage was looking at, she grinned as she slowly lowered her head to the mad magician's chest. "What are you—Aaahh!"

Neptune lightly kissed the mad magician's chest, causing the girl to cringe a bit at the sensation. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel all better soon enough, Magey~" Neptune spoke in a low voice while MAGES. was trying to push the girl's head back, but to no avail. She was already starting to feel weak in the knees, not to mention the rest of her, leaving the mad magician to watch as the purple CPU slowly took off Magey's bra. "Heheh. You look so cute, Magey."

"S-stop." That was all the mad magician could bring herself to say, but it did beg the question; why wasn't she doing anything to stop Neptune herself? She didn't really know why herself, but she just couldn't bring herself to do anything while she could feel the CPU's lips begin to place kisses on the mage's chest. "Ugh~"

Neptune payed Magey no heed as she took off her own bra, along with her panties as her mouth slowly began to descend the mage's belly and eventually reached the space between her legs. The CPU took hold of the girl's panties and promptly slid them off the girl's legs. It was at this point that the mad magician had stopped fighting back altogether and decided to let Neptune have her way. Neptune, having noticed this couldn't help but let her more mischievous side shine through. "Oho? You're not trying to stop me anymore, Magey?" The mad magician grasped her bed tightly as Neptune continued. "Are you starting to get into thi—Whoa!"

"Shut up and kiss me." Before Neptune could properly react, Magey had pulled the CPU back up to face her. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but a part of her already knew that Neptune would get her way in the end anyway (she always did), so she might as well roll with it. With that thought in mind, she initiated a kiss with Neptune, pulling the short CPU close for a passionate, if a bit awkward, sloppy kiss. "Mmmm-mmmm~"

Much to her own surprise, the mad magician was actually quite enjoying herself, having somehow completely forgetting everything from that movie. It was unsure whether or not that was why Neptune was doing this, but if she had, then she had succeeded with flying colors. Regardless of that, Magey didn't really care. Right now she was just enjoying the softness of the CPU's lips and savoring the sweet taste of pudding they came with.

MAGES. could feel the purple CPU's tongue dancing around her own, greeting and dancing together as they exchanged saliva. The mad magician was beginning to feel herself getting wet while Neptune began to fondle the bluenette's breast with one hand and caressing her thigh with the other. "Hnnngh~" The blue mage finally pulled away for breath, giving Neptune the chance to wrap her lips around the girl's breasts, licking them and gently biting on the nipple, eliciting a few more moans of pleasure from the mage. "Arrgh~"

Neptune was very much enjoying the way Magey's back was beginning to arch as her breasts were being played with. After a few more seconds, Neptune stopped and moved onto the other, giving it the same attention as the first. They may not have been as large as Marvy's but Magey's breasts were equally as enticing in their own way, but if Neptune had any say in the matter; she would say that Magey's legs were her best aspects. They were so soft and firm that Neptune could just play with them all day if she could, but since she still had an appetite for more, the CPU continued, or at least that had been the plan.

"Uwah!" Neptune ceased what she had been doing as she felt something rubbing up between her legs. MAGES. had started moving her thigh, rubbing it up against Neptune's other lips. She could feel a bit of juice dripping out and dripping down her thigh, giving off a cool sensation as it dripped down the blue mage's leg. "I didn't realize you were so bold, Magey~"

So Neptune was going to continue teasing the mad magician eh? Well if she was going to keep doing that, then MAGES. would show her just how bold she could really be. She wrapped her arms around the CPU and pushed herself up, bringing the CPU onto her lap, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the purple-haired CPU. Once that was done, the blue mage brought her hands down to Neptune's hips and began pulling and pushing, making the CPU's center grind on Magey's thigh, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oooohh~" As the feeling of ecstasy began to overtake her, Neptune began to grind on her partner's thigh of her own accord. She moaned and moaned as she wrapped her arms around the blue mage's neck, looking her directly in the eyes, closing the gap for another sloppy and saliva-filled make-out session. The mad magician was more than happy to reciprocate the gesture and allowed the purple CPU to suck on her tongue while MAGES. continued to slide Neptune's body on her thigh, her hands having a firm grip on the CPU's perky butt.

The two were completely lost in the sensation, being able to feel each other's sweat, taking in each other's scent. It was a very lust-fueled moment as the duo fell into a stage of moaning as they continued enjoying each other thoroughly. Eventually, one of Neptune's arms let go of the mad magician, slowly traversing down the bluenette's body as it met its mark in between the girl's legs. Neptune's moaning became progressively louder, her hips moving faster and faster as she began to stick her fingers inside of MAGES., making her spasm a bit at the sudden intrusion before quickly recovering.

"Ahhhh~" Neptune was close. She could feel it. Her hips didn't stop moving for even a second as she continued to prod Magey's insides with her fingers. The sudden pleasure overtook the blue mage, and before long she was already bringing Neptune in for another kiss, sticking her own tongue down the CPU's throat as the girl's hips moved faster and faster. The juice secreting from Neptune was starting to pour out more and more, her eyes rolling back, her grip around MAGES. tightening ever so slightly. She couldn't take it any longer. "Agh! Agh! Magey!" Neptune howled the mad magician's name as her body convulsed and she sprayed her love juice all over Magey's leg, leaving much of it to drip down the mage's leg as the CPU let herself back onto the bed.

And while MAGES. definitely enjoyed watching the CPU convulse with pleasure, and was especially stoked about the fact that she herself had caused it, she still wanted more. She brought her fingers down and invaded Neptune's own insides, feeling around a bit, eliciting a few tired moans from the CPU. MAGES. promptly took her fingers back out and proceeded to lick the juice on them. She was very pleasantly surprised at how sweet it tasted. It was a flavor that she could probably get addicted to if she had too much of it. After tasting it with her fingers, the mad magician bent herself down so she could get a better taste and gently licked up the juice dripping from inside of Neptune and became even more enamored by its taste.

"Okay, time for round two." Much to the blue mage's surprise, Neptune jumped off of the bed just as soon as Magey had finished cleaning off the juices from in between the CPU's legs. While the mad magician was surprised for a moment, she was even more taken aback when a bright light emanated from the CPU and she stood before MAGES. in her HDD state. "Now then, let us continue."

"Wha—Hey!" Without hesitation, Purple Heart grabbed MAGES., picked her up, sat the girl in her lap and joyfully began returning the favor from just a few seconds prior. "Ahhhhh~" Now that MAGES. was on the receiving end, she was able to feel exactly what Neptune must have felt. There was only really one thing she could say about it; and that would be that it felt amazing. The smoothness of the CPU's skin as it brought pleasure to the blue mage's body was so practically mind-blowing, although if Neptune was still in her human form, she would probably be pointing out that Magey's mind wasn't the only thing getting blown tonight.

"You seem to be enjoying herself. Then how about this?" MAGES. let out a very loud moan of ecstasy as she felt Neptune's fingers begin playing with her lips. She pulled the mage back and began to spread them open with her fingers repeatedly and then bumping her thigh up into it. She repeated this process again and again, causing her blue-haired partner to practically howl in ecstasy as this continued on. Occasionally Neptune changed up the routine by prodding little Magey's insides with her fingers, relishing in the feeling as her walls tightened around her fingers.

"Uwaaaaah~" As the mad magician was wracked by waves of pleasure rolling down her very body, she eventually found herself wrapping her arms around the CPU tightly. Neptune took this as a prime opportunity to take her fingers and stuff them into the mad magician's own mouth and then her own. Magey tasted quite good, just as the CPU had expected. It was made even better by their sweat beginning to intermingle as it poured down their bodies as they pressed up against each other.

Purple Heart couldn't help but smirk as she watched the mad magician lustfully grin on the CPU's thigh. She would have loved to let her dear Magey continue, but there was one thing that she really just couldn't go without doing whenever she was having fun with anyone. Purple Heart took the blue mage, stopping her in her tracks as she was grinding on the CPU's thigh, and before she was given the chance to properly collect herself, Neptune threw her onto her back, eliciting a short yelp from the bluenette.

MAGES. didn't bother to ask what that was all about. Besides, she could already tell what was about to happen when the CPU lowered her face in between the mage's legs. "Ahhhhh~" As per custom, Neptune began to defile the girl with her tongue, penetrating her inside walls as she ruined Magey for anyone else, just as she enjoyed doing for all her precious haremettes. And while Neptune couldn't see it since she was busy licking and prodding Magey with her tongue, the mad magician's eyes were practically turning into hearts as she gave in to her lust and passion.

Neptune continued to lick away at Magey's insides, swirling and sucking vigorously, taking in the fragrance the juice was giving off. She could already tell that MAGES. was getting close to an orgasm, what with the way her body was starting to shake and the way her back was arching itself. If that was the case, Neptune would make sure to give Magey an orgasm to remember. She licked and licked and just as an added bonus she sucked and slurped and even darted her tongue in and out as more and more juice began pouring out with each time Neptune went in.

"Ahhhh!" MAGES. was going crazy with pleasure, her eyes rolling back, her back arching and her body convulsing more and more rapidly. Before she even knew it, her hips had begun moving on their own into Neptune's tongue, desperately trying to entice it back inside of her every time she pulled out. She tried her best, but she knew that it was time to let it all loose. "Ah! Ah! N-N-Neptune!"

Oh how Neptune love it when her lovely haremettes yelled out her name as they reached an orgasm. Once more, Neptune was treated to a mouth full of love juice as it sprayed out and onto her face, lips and tongue. "Heheh." She laughed to herself as she looked at Magey's tired and sweaty form. After taking a short moment to admire the beautiful glow of her sweaty body, Purple Heart went back to licking and kissing Magey's special lips. The mad magician was now too tired to respond, but her body still seemed to twitch a bit as the CPU kept licking and sucking up all of the love juice the bluenette had so graciously given her.

After the licking was good and done, the purple CPU gently placed her partner on the bed properly, giving her a light peck on the forehead as she pulled out a towel from her inventory. It didn't take long for Neptune to clean Magey and herself off, but once she was done, she reverted back to her human form, a wolfish grin forming on her face. The only thing that would have made this moment even better was if she knew where her real last target had gone off and disappeared to. It kind of sucked that she ended up having to cross her off of the list just because she went off to some dungeon and nobody had heard from her, but oh well. No sense lamenting that now when she should really be getting some sleep.

Deciding to try and push those thoughts away, Neptune hopped back in bed next to her blue-haired partner and pulled the covers over them. The CPU closed her eyes as she tried to head back off into the land of sleep so she could prepare herself for what would undoubtedly be another hectic day tomorro-

 **BZZZZT BZZZZT**

The CPU's eyes shot open as the sound of buzzing filled the air. It seemed as though she had gotten a message on her phone by the looks of it. Before Neptune went to go look at it, she first looked over at her blue-haired friend. It looked like she was already fast asleep and that the phone buzzing hadn't disturbed her. Well that was good at least.

"I hope this is something good." Neptune said to herself as she took her phone and looked at the message on it. Apparently it was from her favorite doppelganger from another dimension, which immediately caught Neptune's interest.

You wanna go on a trip to a deserted island? 'Cuz I think that a new challenger's approaching!

"...Eh?" Neptune tilted her head to the side, as if doing so would help her figure out what her double may have meant by that. "Oh well, I guess I can just ask bigger me what she meant tomorrow." Neptune said to herself quietly. Deciding on that, the CPU shook her head, put her phone back on the counter next to Magey's bed and went back to snuggling the bluenette. She could worry about this "new challenger" business tomorrow, but for now she just really wanted to catch some z's.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: There, have a Magey. I made sure to put in quite a bit of effort with her since she is also one of my favorite makers, so hopefully you all enjoyed reading it. In any case, I would say more, but I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now that this story's conclusion isn't quite as close as some may have thought. The story is indeed close to a conclusion, but since there's still one more maker that I hold very dearly, so... Well, I'm pretty sure you all can tell where I'm going with this, so I'll just stop there. On to reviewer responses!**

 **Dear Katawa Shoujo,  
I'm glad you think so. I definitely feel like I've improved since I first started this story. And as much as I would like to give you an answer... Well, the story's getting closer to the conclusion, so you'll see how many girls are going to be in the harem soon enough.**

 **Dear Guest,  
** **Oh good, I'm glad you think so. That was kind of the whole point of having it set up that way, so I'm glad it had the desired effect. And don't worry, I know exactly who you're talking about. OwOd**

 **And make sure to eat a strawberry every day. Why? Because then I know you're listening to me. And with all that good and done; thank you all for reading this far and I do so hope you'll stick around for the next chapter as well.**

 **See Ya There!**


	11. The New Challenger Revealed!

**~ Happy (Belated) Birthday, Rie Tanaka! ~**

 _ **In case anyone is unaware, Rie Tanaka's (Neptune's Japanese voice actress) birthday is on January 3rd. As such, I felt it was only right to acknowledge that before we begin the chapter since Neptune's one of my favorites from the HDN cast and her Voice Actress is awesome. Now, without further ado, let's get right into it.**_

When morning came, Neptune began to feel stupidly happy when she had realized that her lovely little Magey had her arms wrapped around the purple CPU. Unfortunately though, she did eventually wake up to greet the sun, which ended up cutting their quality snuggling time short. Well at least the two were able to get some time together during breakfast time, so that kind of made up for it. Heck, Neptune even got to see Magey getting all embarassed over the fact that she wasn't that great of a cook since 5pb. was usually the one to make food for them.

Of course, that sense of adoration kind of started to fade slightly once Neptune actually got a taste of what Magey tried to make for her. It...wasn't very good to say the least. But still, you gotta admire the mage's determination... At least until that determination starts taking the form of their breakfast pouring out of their mouths in the form of vomit, but luckily the two didn't have to deal with that. Instead, they opted to just buy something for breakfast.

It was nice... For the most part.

Well, in summation, they had breakfast, they flirted a little, well... Neptune was the only one doing any flirting, but you get the picture. The fact that Neptune was surprisingly good at showing her friends a good time also added to the experience.

"So... Do ya think you might wanna do this again some time?" Neptune asked the blue-haired magician meekly. "'Cuz I wouldn't mind doing this again soon."

"W-Well... I suppose I did enjoy myself with you." MAGES. replied, making one of the most adorable expressions Neptune had seen on her thus far. "I guess I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of doing this again sometime, b-but that does not mean I will agree to this harem nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Neptune stumbled backwards, feigning a hurt expression. "Magey... I thought we had something special. How could you just up and call my great plan a bunch of nonsense like that? I'm hurt, Magey."

"..." The mad magician could only stand there, deadpanning in response. Neptune was very intent on hamming it up as much as possible, it would seem. Too bad MAGES. didn't feel like playing along with the purplette's shenanigans. "Didn't you say you had somewhere you needed to go?" The mage asked flatly.

"Oh right." Leave it to Neptune to drop the subject so quickly in favor of something else entirely. "I must go. My planet needs me." Still hamming it up, Neptune took a pose on one knee, bringing a hand to her chest and bringing the other up at her beloved mage. "Worry not, my sweet. I'll be back for you, I promise."

"J-just go already!" MAGES. was starting to have a bit of trouble dealing with Neptune. So much so that her cheeks were starting to heat up slightly. The CPU was really adamant about this harem business wasn't she.

"I'll make you mine yet, Magey! Just wait for me!" Neptune then proceeded to take off, her feet seeming to spin in an infinity pattern as she sped off. So that's where they got the idea for those games about that hedgehog and its friends.

"..." Still, despite Neptune's ridiculous nature and personality, MAGES. couldn't deny that the CPU had a certain charm that she couldn't really deny. Of course, if Neptune really did want to win over MAGES. she was going to have to try a little harder than that.

Of course, Neptune being...well, herself, it was only a matter of time before MAGES. folded into Neptune's loving embrace.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"So, what exactly am I doing here?" A rather impatient Croire asked the taller Neptune. She really wasn't sure what the hell Neptune had called her over for, but her gut was telling her that it was for something stupid... Or weird... Probably both.

"Oh, I just need your help with a little something is all." The answer from the purplette only seemed to irritate the fairy more than anything.

"You're not answering my question." Was all Croire said in response, gritting her teeth. She could berate Neptune for wanting something stupid after she knew what it was.

"Well... Some time ago, mini me came to me with an idea." The mere mention of the smaller Neptune was more than enough to tip Croire off that this was going to be something quite stupid. "Knowing how totally super awesome and cool I am, I was immediately intrigued."

"Look at you, using fancy words." Croire said flatly. Neptune merely waved a hand dismissively in response.

"Like I was saying, I was totes curious about what she wanted." From fancy words to random slang. That's how you know you're talking to Neptune alright. "However, nothing could have prepared me for what she was about to say."

The purplette took a short pause for dramatic effect, but after seeing that Croire was looking very impatient, she hurried it up a bit.

"She said she wanted to start a harem!"

"..." Croire wasn't really sure what to say about that. On the one hand, it definitely sounded like something Neptune – either one of them, in fact – would do. On the other... "What the hell does that have to do with me?!"

"I'm getting to that. Don't worry." Neptune said nonchalantly. Really, Croire could be so impatient sometimes. "When she told me, I was totally shocked, but after she told me why she was doing it, I decided – being her ever awesome buddy that I am – to help her out. And after she told me about who she wanted to get with, I helped her figure out how to get with them. Although she probably didn't need me since she was the one going all googoo about them all."

"..." Now that she had a bit more context, Croire was already starting to get a good idea of what she was doing here, but she was going to wait until she knew for sure.

"She had this whole list of like, 6 girls. The only problem was that we heard that one of them left to go explore a new dungeon some time ago, so she had to settle for 5." Neptune explained. ("There's also the fact that the author was really indecisive about including her in the first place since he didn't want this story to go on for longer than it needed to be.")

Hey! They don't need to know that!

"But since I really want mini me to succeed, I decided to go figure out where she went." It was at this point that Croire had put two and two together. "So I just need you to-"

"So basically you just want me to get her to where that chick is so you can help her get laid, right?" And when Neptune rubbed the back of her head and gave a bit of a chuckle, Croire knew she had hit the bulls-eye.

"Yeah, something like that." Neptune cheerfully confirmed.

It should probably go without saying, but uh... Croire wasn't really very ecstatic about being called out for something this absolutely absurd. She had better things she wanted to do with her time, damn it!

"Why the hell should I help you guys get laid!?"

"Actually, I'm not the one who's trying to-"

"I don't care which one of you's doing it! I have better thing to do other than helping a midget get inside of another girl's pants!" Sadly, the irony was lost on Croire.

"I don't think you're one to talk about midgets, Croire." Neptune stated, earning her a nasty glare from the miniature fairy. "And besides, all you have to do is warp her on over into the dungeon she's exploring and then you can go do whatever you want."

Leave it to Neptune to be so adamant about getting her way. "Like I said, there are things I want to-"

"Like what?"

"...I uh..." Damn it. Croire was really hoping Neptune wouldn't ask that. "I was gonna... Just uh..." Damn it, Croire really didn't want to say what she was going to do.

"Come on, Croire, you can tell me." Said the purplette, completely oblivious to the forming blush on Croire's face. She didn't even realize that she was stepping into some rather...kinky territory.

"Fine I'll do it!" Croire shouted. You see, Neptune wasn't the only one trying to get intimate with someone else. In Croire's case, she was trying to get in Histoire's pants, or lack thereof in this case... Little people need to have some fun, too, okay?

"Really?" Leave it to Neptune to ignore her own question as soon as she hears what she wanted to hear. "Really, really?" Neptune had already gotten to hear what she wanted to hear, but she wanted to make absolutely sure that-

"Yes, damn it!" Lo and behold, Croire was even more irritated than when they'd even started talking.

"Yahoo!" Neptune exclaimed cheerfully. She even did a little hop in the air and pumped her fist up. She had no idea what she did to get Croire to cave like that, but it was still a great success on her part. Heck, she had half a mind to pat herself on the back for such an accomplishment, but that could wait until mini Nep arrived. "Upupupupu. I can't wait to see how happy mini me's gonna be to find out about this. I think I'll reward myself for this good deed with some good old fashioned pudding."

Croire could only deadpan at the purplette's enthusiasm. And what the hell was up with that laugh, anyway? What kind of weirdo laughed like that in this day and age?

"Did someone say something about pudding?"

"Wah! Mini me! Where did you come from?!" Holy cannoli! She came way out of nowhere.

"I was on my way here and my pudding senses started tingling all of a sudden." Mini Neptune took the chance to tackle Big Neptune into a big hug. The sudden action caught the taller girl by surprise, but she was still able to catch her miniature self in time. "You weren't planning to have pudding without me, were you?"

"Well, I thought you weren't going to be back for a while, so I figured it was okay." Came the simple response. Croire merely stared on at the two with the same deadpan expression as usual.

"Nuh uh. Pudding tastes way better when we eat it together." Such wisdom, such pervertedness, such caring. "We gotta eat some together when the whole group's been assembled."

"That sounds awesome!" Big Neptune exclaimed. "By the way, I got a big surprise for ya."

That seemed to be enough to get Mini Neptune's attention. Then again, the mere mention of presents was usually more than enough to earn her attention. "Ooh, a present? What is it? Does it have to do with that message you sent me last night?"

"Hoohoo, how observative of me. That's just what I'd expect from me." Okay, somehow this feels like it's delaying the-

"But of course. That much was easy to figure out." Seriously, the story really need to-

"I knew I had it in me." Seriously, there's only, like, two chapters left after this one and-

"Would you two shut up already!" Having had enough, Croire finally snapped. She really didn't feel like standing around all day listening to Neptune flirt with herself. Her sudden outburst also served to get both Neptunes' attention as they put a lid on it. "You!" Croire pointed at Mini Neptune.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am?" Mini Neptune responded by shifting into a very forced-looking salute as she looked nervously at the tan fairy.

"I don't have all day, so let's get this over with." Needless to say, but that got Neptune feeling a little bit confused, but that if wasn't confusing enough. Things got even weirder really quickly.

"...Eh?" One second Neptune was staring at an annoyed Croire who looked like she was about to do something, and the next she feels the familiar sensation of falling from the sky. "What the... All I did was blink!" In the very moment Neptune had blinked, Croire had promptly sent her somewhere else entirely. She had no idea where, but she knew that she should probably brace herself for impact soon, and get out of that silly saluting pose while she was at it. "I don't mean to steal Jr.'s thing, but What The Goodness?!"

 _Somewhere in Planeptune_

 _"My Sis senses are tingling." Nepgear suddenly felt a very strange sensation. Almost as if her sister was saying something about her... Or maybe, just maybe, saying something really surprising that she was missing out on. "Hmm... I guess it's nothing." With that in mind, Nepgear promptly resumed her work, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel as if her sister had just said something really interesting that she was missing out on..._

 _Oh well. She could always just ask about it later... Probably. As for right now, though... She was more interested in why it sounded like Neptune was whining about something to who she would assume was Croire. Something about wanting to do some build-up for Mini Neptune's date?_

 _...Yeah, she was definitely going to have to remember to ask about_ that _later, too._

Back on the Tune side of things.

"Well this is just peachy." Neptune said to no one in particular. "What the heck, Croire! Did Big Me say something bad about me or something?" The CPU mused to herself, but after deciding that was highly unlikely, she dropped it. "Nah. Big me would never say something bad about me like that." Neptune had the utmost confidence in that.

Well whatever the reason was, Neptune had no time to be worrying about that. Instead, she looked down at the ground and saw what looked like a young girl with red hair... It's kind of impressive how she's able to make out the girl's hair color when she's about a mile off of the ground. ("That much is child's play for me.")

...Alrighty then. "Hey... That kind of looks like..." Now that Neptune had reached terminal velocity and was close enough to get a better look at the girl down there, she had a pretty good idea of who it was. "That ponytail. That scarf. That sword." Yes! Yes, it was exactly who Neptune thought it was! "Oh my... HEEEEEEYYYYYY! FAAAAAALCOOOOOOOMMM!"

It was none other than the red-headed swordwoman slash violinist slash author, Falcom... From the Ultradimension. That part is important.

Seeing her buddy, Neptune kept on calling out to her, but it looked like she couldn't hear the purple CPU at all. As such, Neptune merely started calling out louder and louder, until finally...

"Huh...?" The young adventuress looked upwards towards the sky... It should go without saying, but uh... She certainly wasn't expecting to see the familiar face of the CPU Neptune rocketing towards her at blistering speed. "L-Lady Neptune...? Wait a minute... Is she heading right towards me?! Oh crap, I need to move out of the-"

"FaaaaaAAAALCOOOOOMMMM!" Too late.

 ***CRASH** *

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~-**

 **A/N: That's right! Falcom is the last one. And now that this chapter is over and done with, there are only two chapters left to this story. It's been a long time coming, but this story is almost over... At least until the bonus chapters with Nepgear and (Mystery Lady that I doubt anyone will ever be able to predict) happen.**

 **Now, I would respond to guest reviews, but there were none this time, which means I can skip that this week.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and again, Happy Belated Birthday to Rie Tanaka! Thank you for helping bring the Nep so much life and character. I doubt she'd ever see this, but it needs to be said nonetheless.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as per usual. Look forward to the next one. Falcom's great, so hopefully I'll do a good job of writing for her. But until then...**

 **Thanks for reading (I'm trying a new thing to end chapters, since this way feels a bit more feelgood and heartfelt).**

 **-Draco**


	12. The Adventurous One!

"FaaaaaAAAALCOOOOOMMMM!"

 ***CRASH** *

The collision of CPU on adventurer was heard almost across the entire island... Well, it's probably more accurate to say that Neptune's collision with the ground was heard throughout the whole island. For you see, just moment before Neptune collided with her, Falcom performed the daring maneuver known as "two steps to the left" and narrowly avoided being turned into a landing pillow. A skill that a certain ravenette really needed to learn.

"Phew. That was a close one." Falcom wiped the sweat off her brow as relief flooded over her... For all of five seconds until she realized that she'd just let Neptune slam right into the face of the rocky path she had been traveling. "...Oh yeah... Oh crap!" That's better.

Now being fueled by a sense of panic and worry, Falcom grabbed Neptune and tried to see if she was okay. The CPU had survived plenty of falls, sure, but... She'd never really crashed into a rocky path leading up to a mountain before... Yeah, she was out cold.

"Neptune! Neptune, say something!" Doing all that she could, Falcom called out to the CPU, from shaking her, slapping her a bit, and even splashing water on her face. What she didn't realize was that Neptune had woken up almost immediately after she had started shaking her and ended up slapping her in the face for no reason.

"I'm up! I'm up! Just stop slapping me!"

Filled with relief from seeing Neptune alright, Falcom finally let go of the dazed CPU. "Sorry about that. I guess I just panicked from seeing you like that." In Falcom's defense, most people would probably panic as well from seeing someone fall from the sky and crash land right next to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I've been through much worse than this." Neptune spoke proudly with an air of confidence. She was quite proud in having such a sturdy body. "Anyway, how are..." Neptune was about to ask how Falcom was, but one good look at the girl from up close got that question all out of her mind.

Somehow, the redhead looked like she was in worse shape than Neptune was. Parts of her clothes were torn, her hair was kind of messy, and she appeared to have a few bruises on her body.

"Forget about me, what happened to _you_?"

"Oh, uh..." Falcom stopped for a minute to think about how to answer that. After she she figured she might as well just tell Neptune what happened, she continued. "Well, you see, a week ago I caught wind of some new, undiscovered dungeon to the north and I decided to check it out. It was on an remote island and everything, so I got really excited about it. The problem was... The only way I could get here was by boat since I couldn't afford a plane ride."

That...pretty much explained everything.

"I've been stuck on this island for over a week now." Leave it to Falcom to have such bad luck with boats. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you here, Neptune?"

"Well..." A beat. "I heard about your situation and came her to rescue you." Thinking about it hard, Neptune realized that this was probably a good time to score some points with Falcom. She could tell her the truth about how Croire had just up and randomly teleported her here, but this way was much better.

"R-really? You mean it?" Completely unaware of Neptune's true intentions, Falcom lit up at the prospect of that. After being stranded for so long, she was very glad to be getting off this island as soon as possible. "Thank you!" She was so overjoyed that she even forgot herself a bit and caught Neptune in a big hug.

"Heheheheh. No problemo, Falcy. I aim to please." Neptune responded nonchalantly. If she could do this one thing for Falcom, then she could probably convince the girl to go on a date with her where she could seal the deal. It was the perfect plan. "Now let's not waste any time, my dear Falcom." Without warning, Neptune scooped the girl up in her arms and was about to transform, but there was a bit of an unexpected occurrence.

"Wait!"Falcom immediately stopped her, putting an hand to her ear in an attempt to hear better. "Do you hear that?"

"...Huh?" Neptune had no idea what Falcom was talking about, but she may as well play along. And so, holding a hand up to her ear, Neptune listened as closely as possible for whatever Falcom was hearing. She listened, and listened, and listened some more, and listened further still, and she listened, so did the writer confirm that she listened… Really? That's the best they could come up with… Ugh…

Back on track, Neptune continued listening for a while, but she still didn't get what Falcom was talking about, until…

"...Is it just me, or is starting to feel a little windy right about now?" Actually… Neptune was pretty sure the wind was starting to pick up… And the clouds up in the sky were starting to look rather dark and restless. "Don't tell me..."

"It looks… Pretty bad right now..." Falcom stated in a panicked state. "We might want to go somewhere safe… Like, right now."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Falcom buddy." Neptune was feeling really nervous looking at those clouds in the sky. They looked like they were about to start getting wild any second no-

 **BOOM**

"NEPU!"

The loud booming of thunder halted any further thoughts.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Without a second thought, Falcom immediately grabbed Neptune's wrist and started running like her life depended on it, which it probably did, considering the circumstances. It only took all of about 5 seconds for the rain to start pouring heavily from above. It took even less than that for the two's clothes to get thoroughly soaking wet.

"Geez, Falcom, you have some really, really bad luck!" Neptune shouted through the pouring rain, stating the obvious.

"Tell me about it!" Falcom shouted back. "Just when I finally had a chance at getting off of this island."

"Aw man, my clothes are getting soaked!"

"I think there's a cave somewhere nearby! We can take shelter there from the weather!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"Okay..." Falcom dropped to her knees, panting and gasping for as much air as her lungs could hold. "We should be safe in here." Now that the two were inside the cave Falcom had been talking about, they could finally take a breather.

"Yeah..." Neptune, unlike Falcom wasn't nearly as winded as Falcom, although she wasn't the one who had had to spend an entire week on a deserted island. Still, a scare like that was enough to get just about anyone to panic at least a little, unless their name starts with Dr and ends with aco. "Aw man… My clothes are all soaked now."

"Hmm?" Actually, now that Neptune pointed it out, her clothes were really, really soggy. And as she looked down, her clothes were in the same condition as Neptune's. The two of them were completely soaked all the way down to their undergarments. It was a rather awkward situation, especially once Falcom realized that she could almost see through Neptune's shirt. It was a good thing she was still wearing her sweater or this could quickly get-

"I guess I'll just have to take this off and wait till it dries." And now Falcom was feeling her face heat up as Neptune promptly started to take off her own clothes right in front of the young adventuress. She looked as if it was just the most normal thing for her to be doing, as if there wasn't someone right in front of her and watching her strip down.

"I… I think I'll go get a fire going!" Falcom blurted out awkwardly. The sudden remark quickly brought Neptune's attention to the actual cave and everything in it.

"Okie dokie." Looking around, Neptune could guess that Falcom had probably been using this cave as a base of sorts. It had quite a bit of stuff inside like some food, a water canister, a fire pit with logs in it, and a makeshift bed made out of Fenrir fur. Neptune also noticed a bunch of other things strewn about like rocks and other things, although she wasn't quite sure what they were for, especially the rocks. Although since it looked like Falcom was about to use them for something, then Neptune would guess that maybe they were for starting fire? Maybe?

"Thank goodness these rocks are good at making sparks." Aha! Neptune totally called it! They _were_ for starting fires. "Although it might still take a while for our clothes to dry..." The young adventuress let out a sigh. The heat from the fire probably wasn't going to be enough to properly dry out their clothes on its own. It was definitely going to take a while.

"Ooh, the fire feels so cozy." And of course, Neptune wasted no time getting cozy up next to the fire. Although from the looks of it, she still looked pretty cold… Actually, Falcom was feeling really cold herself. "Falcom… I'm still cold."

"S-sorry, but this is all I can do right now." Actually, that was a lie, Falcom did know one more thing they could try, but just the thought of it brought a blush to her face. Although, seeing Neptune shivering like she was right now, Falcom may have to do it despite how embarrassing it'll be. "..."

"A...A...Achoo!" Without warning, Neptune sneezed. It looked like the fire really wasn't going to be enough after all… Actually, she looked like she was starting to get even colder?

"...Uh… N-Neptune..." Well…it would appear that it was now time for Falcom to face the music, or rather… Well, things were about to get interesting, so let's leave it at that. Neptune's ears perked up as she looked over at Falcom. "I think I miiight know a way after all."

"For real?!" Neptune's eyes lit up at the sound of that. She speedily crawled up to Falcom and looked the girl straight in the eyes, looking more like an excited puppy than anything. "What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"W-well… How often do you watch movies?"

"Huh?" Somehow, Neptune had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen next.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

Never mind, Neptune had not expected this at all… But right now, she no qualms with this situation whatsoever. Falcom on the other hand? Well, her face was flushed out of embarrassment and burning a brighter shade of red than even her hair.

Apparently Falcom's brilliant idea was to huddle together for warmth… Naked.

Neptune wasn't sure just what kind of movies Falcom was watching, but she could tease her about that later. Right now she was just enjoying the feeling of Falcom's bare skin against her own. Maybe she wasn't as well-developed like her older counterpart, but Neptune didn't mind that one bit.

"S-s-s-so… I-I guess we should try getting to sleep soon..." Falcom said that, but in all truth… Her face was probably burning to brightly for either of them to be able to get any sleep for the foreseeable future… Or at least until the blush died down and Falcom's heart could chill out.

However, that was probably easier said than done. Falcom was having a hard time thinking of anything other than Neptune's body right bout now. And in her defense, it was very hard not to when said body was so close to her own.

"Hmm… I guess we should, buuuut… I still feel wide awake." Now that Neptune was this close to Falcom, she wasn't going to let this chance slip by. Instead, she pressed her body up against Falcom even further, eliciting an even brighter blush from the redhead – which she didn't even think was even possible. "Luckily, I think I have a good idea on how to fix that right up."

"O-o-oh? W-what is it?" Falcom probably didn't need to ask, since, judging by the seductive look Neptune was giving her, she kind of already had a pretty good idea of what it was Neptune wanted to do. And with how much stress and fatigue she had been accumulating over the time she'd spent trying to survive, Falcom might just let her.

"You look so cute, Falky."

"W-w-what are you-Mmmm?!" Falcom's eyes widened like saucers as the purple CPU laying with her went in for a kiss. It goes without saying, but Falcom really wasn't mentally prepared for this. Then again, knowing about Neptune's playful and snarky tendencies, she really, really should have seen this coming from a mile away. "S-stop. We shouldn't."

"Ooohhh!" Did… Did Neptune hear that right? Was Falcom saying to stop? Was someone finally acting as if they'd come straight out of a cliché romance where the girl says 'no', but really wants to do it too? Truth be told, Neptune would was kind of surprised that it took this long for that to finally happen. But now that it was happening… Should she stop? She'd never seen anyone actually act like that, so she wasn't really sure. That kind of thing never really happened in real life, after all… Wait… Was Falcom pouting?

"Nnnngh..." Oh, Falcom _was_ pouting. It was a very slight one, and probably would have gone completely unnoticed if Neptune wasn't all up in Falcom's business, but it was definitely a pout. "Please don't stare at me like that, Neptune."

"Heheh. Sorry, I guess I zoned out for a second there." A perfect save for being caught drooling… Well, not really, but it was all Neptune could think to say after… You know… Being caught drooling in front of Falcom. "Now where were we?"

"Wait, I-Aaaahh!" It should be noted that Falcom did not at all fight back as Neptune began to have her way with the young redhead. Rather, she simply laid back as Neptune began to lick her body, starting from her neck, going down to the breast, and sticking her fingers in Falcom's mouth. "Mmmmgh."

Neptune paid no heed to Falcom's moans as she playfully swirled her tongue around the girl's nipple. Perhaps it was due to the cold, but it was quite stiff, but still quite a treat for Neptune to enjoy. Neptune became so immersed in what she was doing that she almost didn't notice that Falcom was also beginning to get into what they were doing.

The redhead could feel her body getting warmer from the CPU's touch. She wasn't normally the type to do this, but…

"Come on, Falcom. I'm feeling a little left out here." Oh screw it! If this was really going to happen, the why not go all the way?! "Uwah!" Before Neptune could fully comprehend what was going on, Falcom flipped her over and pinned her arms down. "Ooh. I didn't know you were so kinky, Falcom."

Falcom couldn't really deny that accusation. Especially not with what she was doing right now. "S-sorry. I haven't really seen another person for an entire week..."

"Does that mean you haven't had sex for a whole week, too?"

Falcom's face then proceeded to light up like a stop sign. Replace week with month and Neptune would have been right on the money. "Y-yes… I'm sorry. I just haven't gotten a chance to do this for a while now."

"It's cool." Neptune merely smiled at Falcom in response to the girl's honesty. "The same thing happened with Iffy once when she was in heat." It was a good thing IF wasn't around to hear that, otherwise Neptune would probably end up sleeping alone with big bruise on her head if she was. "That was a fun night. But enough about me and Iffy, let's do you~"

Falcom's face flushed once more at the lewd comment. However, she wasn't really given any time to get embarrassed about it since Neptune wrapped her legs around Falcom's wait and her arms around her neck. There was no getting out of this now, so Falcom pushed her feeling to the side and went in for a kiss. This time it was a much more passionate one, with the two exchanging saliva with Falcom pressing her hand on the back of Neptune's head to make the kiss feel even deeper.

Eventually Neptune was starting to need air, but Falcom wasn't letting go. The redhead was so caught up in their exchange of saliva that she was slurping up the purple CPU's tongue and sucking out the saliva in her mouth. She was surprisingly wild and passionate despite what her appearance would suggest. Neptune supposed that it probably came from spending a bunch of time with her older and more adventurous counterpart. Not that it really mattered, since Neptune still needed to breathe.

"Mmmmmgggh!" Neptune's arms let go of Falcom and quickly started patting the girl's back. In turn, the redhead let go and looked Neptune in the eye, finally giving the purplette a chance to breathe.

"What's wrong?" Falcom asked, breathing heavily.

"I do need to breathe you know!" Neptune replied, breathing even heavier than Falcom.

"Oh… Then why didn't you just breathe through your nose?" To which Neptune responded with…with… Actually, she didn't have a response to that. She hadn't actually thought to do that…

"Heheheh..." Neptune rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Oh well, the moment had passed and Neptune was still feeling very, very – pardon my French – horny. "W-well, let's just get back to-mmmmph!"

Neptune was quickly cut off by Falcom's lips pressing against her own once more. Except this time, Neptune was pretty sure Falcom wasn't going to pull away until she was fully satisfied. Neptune's body was on fire, just like it did with everyone else. However, it got even more intense when Neptune felt Falcom's hand sliding down the small CPU's body.

Soon, fingers started lightly squeezing and rubbing Neptune's clitoris. It caused the CPU's body to convulse as her sensitive spot was toyed with. Soon enough, Falcom began wanting more and Neptune soon felt fingers penetrating her insides. Her body instinctively started to clamp down around the redhead's fingers, but that only seemed to motivate her even further as the adventurer picked up the pace, her fingers getting wetter and wetter as they prodded deeper and deeper.

"Nnnngh~" The two's voices began melding together as they both moaned into each other's mouths. They could feel the sweat crawling down each other's bodies as they made love to one another.

After several long seconds, Falcom finally retracted her fingers from inside Neptune, breaking their kiss so the redhead could get a taste of what Neptune's juices tasted like. They tasted sweet, kind of like some sort of fruit, although Falcom didn't know of any fruit that tasted so sweet.

After a few moments of tasting Neptune's sweet nectar, Falcom picked up from where she left off and dove right back in, making Neptune howl. Neptune's body trembled as Falcom penetrated with even enthusiasm than before. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger, making Neptune squeal in ecstasy from the finger sliding inside her walls. The CPU's insides tightened more and more around the dexterous fingers inside her, giving Falcom a bit of trouble going in any deeper.

"Nepu!" With the way things were going, Falcom pulled her fingers out, with quite some effort involved, making Neptune's back arch in response. The redhead didn't let that stop her, and instead spread her legs over Neptune's face while sticking her own in between Neptune's. The purple CPU took the hint and stuck her tongue out and started gently feeling up the lovely set of lips staring at her while her partner did the same.

It was a very enjoyable experience for both. Falcom was kissing Neptune's lips and licking them softly while Neptune was digging in and penetrating Falcom with her own tongue. However, when Neptune could feel herself getting closer and closer to the big climax, her body arching and her breathing accelerating, she let her body take over and soon a flash of light engulfed her body, taking Falcom by surprise. The redhead shielded her eyes until eventually, the light died down.

"That's much better." Purple Heart said to no one in particular. The sudden transformation had taken Falcom by surprise, but she soon recovered from it. After all, she was getting a good look at Purple Heart's more mature body, not to mention that she was getting a face-full of her long, slender legs. "Now, where were we?"

"Huaah!" Purple Heart wasted no time resuming from where she'd left off, sticking her tongue into Falcom's lovely little box, causing her to yelp in surprise. After the redhead recovered from it, her face gravitated back in between the purplette's legs. This time however, she found herself reaching her hands around to grab onto the buxom CPU's butt. It was so soft that she didn't want to let go as she resumed tasting the CPU's forbidden fruit. "Mmmm~ Mmmmm~ Ohhhhh~"

The juice that dripped from in between Falcom's legs dripped slowly down and into Purple Heart's lips. The mere smell of it drove the CPU wild with lust. Even as her tongue slipped in between the lips and sucked up so much juice, Purple Heart still wanted more. Her hands slowly found their way up to her redheaded partner's hips and began moving them slowly up and down. The sudden act forced Falcom to stop for a moment as she could feel her lips grinding against her partner's face, and the tongue going deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Fwah~" The adventuress could feel her body arching and her eyes rolling back as Purple Heart had her way with the younger girl's body. Saliva began to drip from her mouth as she could feel herself getting closer and closer to that special moment of release. Even so, she held on, trying to keep herself from reaching her climax too quickly. "Not...yet..."

Noticing Falcom's sudden reaction, the purple-haired CPU ceased her licking to look the girl over. From the looks of it, Falcom still wanted to hold off on her climax so she could enjoy the moment for as long as possible. If that was the case, then Neptune figured she may as well try something a bit different with Falcom so she could get to see those pretty juices squirting out of her. "Hmm."

"Huh…?" As the redhead fought back her body from giving in, she quickly realized that Neptune had sat herself upright behind her. "Don't stop." She found the words coming out of her mouth so naturally, allowing her lust to get the better of her. Luckily for her, her partner was just getting started.

"If that's what you want." Purple Heart smirked. If Falcom really wanted it that badly, the she was about to get it. Once more, the CPU grabbed the redhead's hips and pressed her own against Falcom's. Falcom yelped at the feeling of the CPU's own lips pressed against her own from behind. The feeling became even more intense as she felt the CPU start to dry hump her from behind.

It was a rather odd feeling, being humped by another woman. Still, Falcom couldn't deny how maddeningly good it felt every time she felt the CPU's body slapping against her own, making wet noises with each thrust. The wet slapping of the taller woman against her made the juices from Falcom flow even more and more against the CPU's heavenly pussy. She could feel it. She was getting closer and closer.

"I don't really do this very often, but I have to admit, it's not that bad." The purple CPU was really getting into it. Her juices mixing with Falcom's, the slippery nectar crawling down her legs, and not to mention the redhead's lust fueled moans of pleasure. Both girls could hardly contain themselves any more.

"N-N-Neptune!" "Falcom!" In a moment of pure, heated passion, the dam finally broke and the two reached their climax. Their juices spraying out and onto each other. They both collapsed back to the ground in complete exhaustion. A bright light encompassed the CPU's frame as she reverted back to her human form.

"Ugh..." A small smirk crossed Falcom's features. She felt so much better having been able to alleviate all of the stress she'd been building up since she'd gotten to this island. "Heheh. Thanks for that, Neptune." Gathering her remaining strength, Falcom picked up the short CPU and carried her over to her makeshift bed made out of Fenrir fur. Luckily, things had gotten slightly warmer while the two were crawling all over each other, so hopefully they could have a peaceful rest.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

The redheaded adventurer Falcom slowly began to stir as the sun's rays drifted into the cave she and Neptune were holed up in. Her eyes slowly creaked open, taking some time to get used to the light. The first thing she saw once her eyes were better adjusted was none other than the CPU of Planeptune with her arms wrapped around the redhead's body with a dopey smile on her face.

"...I can't believe we actually did that..." A blush rose to Falcom's face as she thought back on last night. "Still… It was nice." The red-haired adventuress slowly tried to get out of the short CPU's grip. However, the sudden movement seemed to stir Neptune from her slumber.

"Nnnnngh..." Neptune's eyes slowly opened. "Nope." But with the bright lights all around her, she quickly shut them tight once again. A morning person Neptune was not.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Falcom asked. It was a bit of a stupid question, since there was no other actual way for Neptune to wake up like this. Especiallt since it was Neptune of all people. The girl rarely ever got up on her own during the morning, after all.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The CPU let out a short yawn as she rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes. Her inner body clock was very slow to wake up, especially after doing something so draining the night before. "Oh yeah… Has it gotten any better outside?"

"I don't think we'd be able to see the sun if it wasn't."

"Good point."

"That means we can finally leave this island."

"Oh yeah!" Neptune's ears perked up at that remark. However, thinking back on last night, there was just one last thing she needed to get off her chest first. "Hey, Falcom...there's something I should probably tell you before we go."

Said redhead looked at the purple CPU with a curious expression. "What is it?"

"Well… You remember how I said I came here for you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well..." Neptune couldn't go on like this. She didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from someone she was trying to get into her harem. Falcom deserved to know the truth. "Well, the truth is, I actually just came here 'cuz I wanted you to join my harem." The purple CPU let that hang in the air for a moment, allowing Falcom to fully take it all in.

"H-Harem?" The redheaded adventuress blushed at the revelation. That definitely sounded like something Neptune would try doing.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I just thought that if I said I was here for you, it'd be easier to get you to agree. I really want this to work out, you know. But when I thought about it last night, I don't want to be the type of protagonist who gets with other girls by lying to them. I want to start this harem the right way and get everyone to fall for me through my honesty and sexy as all heck charms."

Falcom stared at Neptune incredulously for what felt like minutes, when really it was just a few seconds. "Pffft." After a while the silence was broken by the redhead breaking into a fit of laughter. Needless to say, but Neptune really didn't know what to make of that.

"Uh… Did I say something funny?"

"Hahahahah… No, no… I was just thinking that this was so… So you."

"Uh… What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. But… I'm not really mad that you lied to me, at least. I'm actually kind of flattered that you would actually think of me like that." Truthfully, not many people thought of Falcom in that light. Since she tended to spend a lot of time traveling with her older, more mature counterpart, she was usually the one getting most of the attention, since she was older and more appealing to more people. That's what made it kind of nice to hear that someone would give her that kind of attention.

"Aw, shucks. You're making me blush." Shouldn't Falcom be the one blushing right now?

"Heheh." The adventuress rubbed the back of her head, giving an awkward laugh at the CPU's antics. "At any rate, we should really get going soon. You never know when another storm like the one last night's going to happen."

"Ooh, good point. Now where did I leave my hoodie? I can't make as many awesome puns without it."

Falcom tilted her head in response to that remark. Still, this was no time to be asking about stuff like that, especially once Falcom realized that she herself was still very much naked. Trying to conceal her blush, she promptly went to grab her own clothing in preparation for the flight back home.

And the entire time they were changing, Neptune made sure to sneak more than her fair share of glances at Falcom. Said redhead actually took notice of Neptune's glances very easily, but... She didn't actually mind it very much… Which was a good sign that Falcom was more of a pervert than she had thought… She should probably do something about that… Eventually.

Right now, though? Well, right now she was just happy that someone was looking at her as a woman.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: IMPORTANT NEWS!**

 **So, as I'm sure most of you have heard, the conclusion to this story is only a chapter away (excluding the bonus chapters), so I have some news. I have been thinking of doing a sequel to this story, but at the same time, I don't want to if nobody wants to see that. As such, I have started a poll to decide whether or not the sequel is going to be a thing. You can go see it on my profile and vote on whether you'd like to see a sequel or not and the people's votes will decide the future of this story. The poll will be ending by the time the first bonus chapter is posted, so go get voting, since nobody ever knows when I'll end up posting that.**

 **Aside from that, there's not much else to say other than, I hope you guys look forward to the conclusion.  
** **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Don't Let The Dream Die Out!

Right now, Neptune was feeling really good about life right now. She felt so good that she practically wanted to burst out into song and dance, but that could wait until later. After all, it wasn't for certain that she'd succeed with her little harem idea in the end, but with how things were going, she was pretty sure she could pull it off in the end.

Neptune already knew both Noire and Uzume, and they all got along well enough, so it likely wouldn't take much to really convince them. Marvy and Falcom were both very sweet, not to mention kind, and Neptune knew them both well enough that she could definitely figure something out. MAGES. on the other hand was a bit more enigmatic than the others, but given how childish she could be at times – what with the whole eight-grade syndrome and whatnot – Neptune knew that it would only be a matter of time before Magey folded. And as for Neptune's favorite doppelganger... Well, she was Neptune's biggest supporter, so it kind of goes without saying.

Right now Neptune was only a few steps away from completing a goal that most would consider nearly impossible. She was so close that she could practically taste it... Of course, there were a few other things Neptune would rather be tasting, but that's beside the point. Right now, there were more important things to be focusing on.

As of right now, Neptune was finally getting back from that deserted island with Falcom. Originally she was going to be taking her to her house, but since she still looked a bit weak, she decided to take her back to Planeptune's basilicom instead. Once she finally landed on her balcony, the purple CPU carried the girl off inside to see if Compa was around or not. Luckily enough, she was, and she wasted no time in checking on Falcom's condition... There was just one teensy little problem that Neptune had not anticipated...

"Hello, Neptune."

"Hey, Nepsy."

"Hi, Neppy."

"Hello, Goddess of Purple."

"H-hey, mini me... Everyone came to see ya."

Everyone Neptune was looking to seduce were all gathered in the basilicom, all staring at the purple CPU expectantly and... Wait, Nepsy?

"Wait... Nepsy?"

"The game's finally coming out in the west, so I finally know what to call you." Uzume clarified promptly. "But let's not change the subject, Nepsy. We need to talk." The redhead said as matter-of-factly as she could. She sounded quite serious, matching the expressions on everyone's faces. It was really making their dear old "Nepsy" feel very uncomfortable.

"R-right. S-so, what's up, doc?" Neptune replied jokingly, trying to ease the mood. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to be in the mood for jokes.

"Everyone said they wanted to talk to ya." Big Neptune said, her voice cracking a bit as she spoke. "They just showed up not too long ago, and after talking to each other they said they told me to go get you, but since I didn't know where you were they told me to sit tight until you finally got back, but since you're finally here, I think I'll be going now." Big Nepsy quickly tried to book it, but Noire's arm quickly stopped her in place.

"Sit down."

"Yes ma'am."

Noire didn't even break her stare at little Nepsy as she made her partner in crime before she could go anywhere. And while normally little Nepsy would have had some choice words for her partner for trying to ditch her all of a sudden, but that was going to have to wait for later. Right now... Well, actually, Neptune didn't really know what exactly was going on right about now, but she was pretty sure she was in hot water right now.

"Neptune."

"Yes?"

"Sit."

"Yes ma'am."

Neptune hastily took a seat in front of the five girls she had been trying to seduce. They all looked at her as if she had done something wrong or something. All except for one orange-haired angel with big boobs.

"Look, Neppy. You're not in trouble or anything, we just wanted to talk to you about about some things is all."

Oh how Neptune wanted to get on one knee and propose to her big boobied angel right then and there, but there was a time and a place for everything, and now was not it. Nonetheless, Marvy smiled upon seeing Neptune's grateful expression, making the busty kunoichi's heart flutter a little out of elation.

"Th-then what did you guys want to talk about?"

"I believe it would be wisest to wait until Falcom is able to join us. After all, she also has a lot in all of this as well." MAGES. added. Neptune would have asked what she meant when she said, but since she wasn't quite as stupid as many people liked to believe, she could figure that she was referring to the whole harem business going on.

It all left Neptune to sit there patiently with five of the girls she was attempting to seduce... Well, more like four, since one of them saw the train her mini counterpart was trying to ride and immediately hopped on and was more than glad to act as the co-conductor. Odd analogy, I know, but it works.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

Rewinding back to earlier that day so as to provide a bit more information on the current situation we join the raven-haired CPU. Noire wasted no time in flying over to the Planeptune basilicom, and it totally wasn't because she wanted to see Neptune or anything like that! She just wanted to go settle all of that harem nonsense once and for all! That was it and nothing more to it than that!

Back on topic, she quickly arrived and was greeted by none other than Uzume, looking a bit more giddy than usual for whatever reason.

"H-hello, Uzume." Noire greeted awkwardly. She still had some trouble looking at redhead without blushing after...that incident with Neptune. The ravenette was absolutely flummoxed that Uzume had already gotten over it. For Goddess sake, they saw each other naked and sucked face while Neptune sucked their...fruits of love. "Y-you seem rather lively today."

"Hey, how are ya, Noirsy?" Uzume's simple greeting was accompanied with a little girlish giggle. Oh gosh, she wasn't going into her daydreamer mode already was she? That might make things slightly more compli... Wait a minute.

Noire had almost missed it, but after the gears in her brain were properly turning, she took notice of the new nickname. "Noirsy?"

"Yeah. My game's finally close to coming out in the east, so I finally know what to call you guys." She explained enthusiastically. She even looked as if she was about to glomp Noire at any given moment. "I can't wait to tell, Nepsy! I wonder when she'll be back."

"Huh? What do you mean? Did she go somewhere?" Noire asked, curious. I-It wasn't like she wanted to see Neptune... Oh who was she kidding? She totally wanted to see her, and not just because she wanted to settle the whole harem business once and for all. Why she didn't do anything sooner was anyone's guess.

"Yeah. I heard from big Nepsy that she got warped to some deserted island, so now we're all waiting for her to get back."

"A deserted island? Why in the world would she go to a deserted island?"

"I dunno. I kinda forgot to ask big Nepsy. Although she did say something about us having another new challenger or something like that."

It was at that point that Noire facepalmed. Knowing Neptune, and by extension, the bigger Neptune she didn't need to think very hard to figure out what she must have meant by "new challenger." That just left the question of how long she was going to be gone. "So she went to go chase after another girl. Typical Neptune. How many does that make now? Something like four girls?"

"I dunno about that one." Uzume added. "Didn't you notice that she's been leaving the Basilicom a lot lately? Which means there's probably a few we're not aware of." It was that one simple remark from Uzume that made the metaphorical hamster wheel in Noire's head start turning as realization set it.

"..."

"Uh, Noirsy? Are you feeling alright?"

"That little harlot!" Noire's sudden outburst made Uzume involuntarily take a step back. It was never a good idea to stick too close to an angry Noire. She was almost as bad as Blanc in that regard... Just a lot more moe in comparison. "Where's the bigger one right now? We need to have a little talk!"

"U-uh... She went to go buy some pudding earlier, so she should be back any minute now." Uzume responded, almost fearing that Noire was about to do something drastic.

"Fine. I can wait." The raven-haired CPU wasted no time in letting herself inside the Basilicom, Uzume following shortly after, still a bit unnerved. The two both took a seat on the couch and spent most of their time waiting for Neptune to show herself, but after a while it started to get a bit boring, so Uzume turned on the television to while away the time. Noire didn't seem to mind, though she opted to grab a book instead and started reading.

The two were left doing their own things while awaiting the return of the taller Neptune for what felt like the longest time... For Uzume at least. In reality, they were only waiting for about ten minutes before a certain busty, peach-haired nurse showed up.

"Nep-Nep, I'm back!" Compa cheerfully called out upon entering the room, only for her smile to falter for a moment upon realizing that Neptune wasn't in. However, once she took notice of Noire and Uzume, she perked back up almost immediately. "Hello Ms. Noire, Ms. Uzume. I wasn't expecting you two. Have you seen Nep-Nep?"

"Mini Nepsy hasn't been back since last night while bigger Nepsy went to go buy some pudding a little while ago." Uzume explained. "I dunno where mini Nepsy is, but bigger Noirsy thinks it's about her making a-"

"Uzume! She doesn't need to know about it! This is between us and Neptune!" Noire interjected, cutting the redheaded CPU off before she could finish explaining, taking both her and Compa by surprise. But even so, her gaze was unwavering. Compa had no direct involvment in this matter, at least none that Noire was aware of. You could never tell with someone like Neptune, after all. "Unless you're involved in what Neptune's been doing lately?"

"Involved in what? Am I missing something?"

"Nope." That about confirmed that Compa had no involvement in this matter. After all, Compa wasn't really the brightest bulb in the shed, so she was essentially incapable of keeping a secret. "Now if you don't mind, we were waiting for the bigger Neptune to get back, so-"

"Did someone say my name?" Speak of the devil and she shall heed thine call in form of a purple-haired teen. "Oh hey, Noirey! What are you doing here? Come to see mini me again?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Noire said matter-of-factly, taking Neptune by surprise, mostly due to the fact that Noire was normally too tsun to admit to something like that. "I also wanted to talk with you. In private." With the way Noire emphasized the 'in private' part, Compa saw that as her cue to go somewhere else.

"W-well, I think I'll go make us some tea. Have fun, big Nep-Nep." And before Neptune could get a word in edge-wise, Compa was out of the room, leaving her with a rather grumpy-looking Noire...and Uzume.

"S-so...what did you want to talk about, Noirey?" Neptune asked innocently.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about this harem business, what with you being so heavily invested and all." Noire's response was quick and calm, making Neptune feel especially nervous right about now. "I hear you sent her to a deserted island to go meet with some "new challenger" according to Uzume so kindly told me."

Neptune gulped. "Y-yeah. What about it?"

"Oh nothing much. Although it has made me curious as to how many other girls Neptune's been seeing behind our backs. And so I thought: who better to ask than her partner in crime and biggest supporter?"

"Eheheheh..." Neptune laughed forcibly, rubbing the back of her head. "Y-you could also just ask her when she-"

"I would, but we don't really know when she'll be back, now do we?" Noire interrupted, not letting up her unnerving stare for even a second. "Which means that only leaves you." The raven-haired CPU let that hang in the air for a moment, as if to let Neptune's doppelganger from another dimension soak up what that meant. "So, mind sharing?"

After inwardly apologizing to her mini self for whatever bus she was about to throw her under, Neptune forced down a gulp. "Well..."

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

Soon after getting the information she had wanted from the taller Neptune, Noire wasted no time in calling over both MAGES. and Marvy to the basilicom to have a little chat with Neptune. The two rushed over almost immediately, and now that was how Neptune found herself in her current predicament. However, Neptune would not get to learn any until much later, but that didn't matter right now. Right now Neptune was facing down all of the waifus she wanted in her harem, including Falcom. Apparently she _was_ doing well enough to attend this little meeting, or whatever it was supposed to be, Neptune really wasn't sure.

"Are you feeling alright, Falcom?" MAGES. was the first to speak up after they invited Falcom to join them after finishing up her check-up with Compa. In response, Falcom insisted that she was fine, and would be back at full strength after a few days of rest. After that everyone turned their attention back to the purple-haired Goddess that sought to make a harem out of the six girls present.

Each girl sitting across from Neptune wore a different expression, with big Neptune's being nervous, Noire's being serious and Uzume mimicking her (although this was probably just as awkward for her as it was Neptune), Magey's being stoic, Marvy's being a calm neutral, and Falcom's showing a bit of confusion. They all eyed Neptune in silence for the longest time, until Noire finally spoke up.

"So, we're all here. Everyone you wanted in this silly little harem of yours." Noire began. "For a while I actually thought you were joking around, but I guess that was just me being naive." Neptune felt a bead of sweat crawl down the back of her neck as Noire spoke, not liking where this was going.

"In truth, we all thought you were just joking around at first. Not just assistant and I."

"I am not your assisstant!" Noire quickly proclaimed in response to the mad magician's off-handed comment.

"Not the point."

"So..." Neptune began, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "Why are we all here?"

"Neppy, we've all been waiting here for a while now. And we've had plenty of time to talk in the meanwhile." Marvy started. "We've had plenty of time to talk about how we all feel about this whole harem thing you're trying to do. I'm not saying we don't like you or anything, but..." Marvy pause, as if looking for the right way to put this without coming off as too harsh.

"None of us know how to feel about it, Nepsy." Uzume finished in Marvy's place. "It'd be one thing to want to date one of us, but you're not just trying to get with one of us, you're trying to get with _all_ of us. I may not have ever been in a relationship before, but even I know that trying to date a bunch of people usually doesn't work out well."

"It is as the Goddess of orange says. If you wanted to be with one of us, then that would be the end of it, but instead you are going down a path that will inevitably end in pain. Not just for you, but all of us." MAGES. added. "And yet the strangest part is that we do not even know what prompted all of this."

Neptune felt herself sweating bullets upon hearing what MAGES. had said. That was a topic she would have been more than happy to avoid for as long as possible. She so badly wanted to hide it, but as her face began to heat up, everyone quickly noticed her blushing face and leaned towards her slightly out of curiosity.

"Actually, why did you start this whole harem thing, Neptune?" Falcom asked, finally joining the conversation. Everyone else also wanted to know, and patiently waited for an answer.

"Oh, you know me! I just thought it'd be fun is all! Ahahahahaha..." Neptune forced out a laugh as she lied through her teeth. Unfortunately she didn't sound very convincing in the slightest, which only seemed to make everyone even more curious, including Compa, who was listening in on them from just behind the corner.

"You know, you never did tell any of us why you were doing all of this." Noire pointed out.

"Well...none of you asked." Neptune replied cheekily.

"That's..." Noire's words caught in her throat. She...couldn't actually argue with that. She never actually thought to ask Neptune about that, and boy was she kicking herself for it now. None of them had really asked her, really.

"Yes I did." Marvy added suddenly, all heads turning towards her. "I asked you on our date, but then you started blushing and you said that it was complicated." She elaborated, piquing everyone's curiosity. "Come to think of it, you said you'd tell me, didn't you Neppy?" The kunoichi added, putting on a clearly faked dejected expression.

"Actually, I don't think you ever told me anything about that either, mini me." And with that, big Neptune had fully completed throwing her mini self under the bus...and then throwing another one on top of it for added effect. "All you said was that you had a great new idea, and then we started this whole thing...and then we did it in the first chapter."

"Uh..." Neptune could practically feel it now. She was backed up into a corner, and there was no way she could sex her way out of it like she somehow did with Marvy, although it'd be great if she could. No, now it looked like she was going to have to let the cat out of the bag.

"I'd like to know, too. I mean, I may have only gotten involved just recently, but I am curious." Falcom added, not wanting to be forgotten. "I mean, it would be nice to know that before we decide on anything, I think." Everyone sans Neptune nodded in agreement, leaving the purplette without any other options.

"W-Well..." Neptune gulped audibly.

"Well?"

"You see I uh..." The fire in her cheeks burned ever brighter.

"You what?"

"I... I..." She had reached her breaking point.

"Oh for Goddess' sakes, Neptune just spit it out already!"

"I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" Neptune finally blurted out, taking everyone by surprise. "Ever since last month, Jr.'s been going out to her lab without me almost everyday! And then whenever I try to spend time with Histy she's always busy or says I should be working and always leaves me alone! Compa and Iffy don't come over as often anymore! Even Uzume goes wherever she wants with Umio! I don't want to be alone, but it feels like nobody wants to spend time with me anymore! I don't wanna lose my friends!"

" **EHHHHH?!** " Everyone shouted in unison, watching as the once composed Neptune began to break down into a fit like a toddler. She even looked as if she was about to cry from embarrassment at any moment as she brought her knees close to her chest.

"C-calm down, mini me." Big Neptune began in the hopes of calming mini Neptune down. "We're not just gonna up and forget you like-"

"AND YOU!" The CPU Neptune interjected, cutting off her counterpart before she could finish. "You said you'd come visit every now and again, but you were gone for like, a month! And then you come back like nothing's wrong! You go wherever the heck you want, like you don't even care about me, but then as soon as I told you about that harem idea, you were all over it and hopped on board as if nothing was wrong! YOU JERK!"

The teen Neptune found herself taking a step back. When she tried to look behind her at everyone else in the hopes that they might be able to help her out, they all looked at her disapprovingly. Just when did she become the bad guy here?! Was mini Neptune really that angry at her?

...No, that probably wasn't right. She was probably over-exaggerating things for fear that everyone might leave and not want to see her again. Then again, maybe she was totally wrong and grasping at straw, but she liked to think she knew herself well enough that she could figure out how...she was feeling right now. She wasn't one to hold a grudge, but she was definitely someone who thrived in the presence of other people, so she could kind of see where mini Nep was coming from.

"Look, mini me," Neptune began once more in a much calmer and more soothing tone of voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come see you more than I did, but are you really that mad about it?" For a few seconds, mini Neptune remained still, her expression unreadable, but after a while, she finally nodded her head 'no' in response. "Thought so. I mean, we're not the type of girl to hold a grudge, after all. Maybe Noire, but not us."

"Hey!"

"Anyways look, I know it totally sucks to feel lonely, I get that. But that doesn't mean everyone's gonna forget about ya. I mean, just look at us, we're freaking hot." It was at this point that mini Neptune finally looked up at her bigger counterpart once more. "So, I guess all I can really say now is... Sorry I kinda lied to you. I got so caught up having fun on my own that I forgot to come back and share some of that fun with- Oof!" And just before teen Neptune could finish that sentence proper, mini Nep jumped onto her into a hug that almost knocked her down to the floor.

"Stupid." Was Neptune's simple response, tightening her hug with her bigger buddy. The taller girl welcomed the embrace and even patter her smaller self's head, an action which she quite enjoyed. What they didn't notice – being too busy enjoying the closeness with each other and whatnot – was that the girls all around were staring at the two, jealousy present in their features.

"Hey! We're in the middle of something!" Noire called out, catching the two Neptunes' attention.

"Oh relax, Noirey. You said you wanted to know why mini me started doing all of this in the first place, and now you know."

"Th-that's..."

"And besides, it's not like she lied to any of you about it or anything, did she?"

"Th-that's..." Noire couldn't deny that. And when she looked around the room at all the other ladies present, it became clear that they were in the same position. "You mean she actually told all you about the whole harem nonsense?" Noire asked incredulously. Everyone in the room promptly nodded their heads in response, making Noire's disbelief at this situation rise tenfold.

"Well of course I told them." Mini Neptune chimed in in a much calmer tone of voice than was normal for her. Even her bigger self was surprised at the sudden shift in tone. "The only real way to start a harem properly is through honesty, you know. You all deserve to know the truth, so I couldn't bring myself to hide it."

"That's not how things work! Relationships with multiple girls don't work out in real life! They-"

"Repeat. What you just said."

"Wha... That's not how it works?"

"No, the part after that."

"Relationships like that don't work out in real life?"

"Real life, she says... Real life, eh?!"

"Y-Yes! What about it?!"

"Noire, methinks you're forgetting one very important little factoid... This isn't real life. This is Gamindustri." Mini Neptune declared for all to hear, having somehow already gotten over her little outburst and pretending it never even happened. Her proud words reverberating in the air as if she had just said it through a megaphone. The taller Neptune brought her hands up to the sides of her head and made the well-known motion for "mind blown" as pride in her mini self began to swell in her like a mother taking pride in her child. Although in this case it would probably make more sense to say replace mother with older sister and child with younger sister, but the point stands.

"W-what are you even-"

"Noire look around. We don't live in the real world. We're anthropomorphic gaming consoles and companies, and even game franchises walking around and making fun of the gaming industry. There's no such thing as real-world logic in a world where a drill could come flying out of nowhere and crush a dude's kahones. I know exactly how the real world works, but that's not how ours works, and you all know it."

"Uh..."

"Oh..."

"Huh..."

"Wow..."

"...Neppy has a good point."

All heads immediately shot back to look at Marvy, who was looking surprisingly calm about all of this.

"What? She does."

"How can you... Why are you... Aaaaarrrrghh! Damn it!" Noire could not comprehend what was going on right about now. Or rather, it was more like she just couldn't really accept it. It was true, she knew that all too well, but being the prideful person she was, she didn't like the idea of conceding that to Neptune of all people.

"I cannot deny it. The Goddess of purple..." MAGES. paused mid-sentence, as if thinking about something. "Rather, Neptune raises a fair point." Oh my goodness! If Neptune hadn't still been trying to collect herself after that little outburst, she would have wasted no time glomping Magey from the overload of cuteness that was the mad magician blushing profusely just from saying the CPU's name. So adorable!

"It's hard to deny that. I get into shipwrecks all the time, so I can vouch for that." Falcom agreed.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I went out into a dungeon without having to deal with something unexpected happening." Uzume added, further enforcing Neptune's point.

"Welp, you've heard them all, Noirey. Mini me has a good point and you can't deny it." Big Neptune was practically flaunting that fact in Noire's face.

"I... I... Alright fine, I admit it! That is true, but that doesn't change the fact that there are still six of us here and only one of you! How would you possibly be able to actually spend time with everyone here if you are so intent on this harem nonsense?!"

"I looked up everyone's work schedules."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence everywhere, at least until big Neptune spoke up.

"...As expected of mini me. You really thought this through, huh?"

"Way to go Nep-Nep! I knew you could do it!" Compa chimed in, peeking around the corner she was listening in from, drawing everyone's attention to herself, suddenly making her wish she hadn't just done that. "W-whoopsie-daisy. Sorry everyone, I just couldn't help myself. I'll just see myself out now...and get those 1000 credits from Iffy." After quietly murmuring that last part, Compa immediately dashed away with speed rivaling that of the blue, black and psychic silver hedgehogs native to Planeptune.

"...Okay... Ignoring that." Big Neptune said.

"You really did think this through, didn't you, godd-err... Neptune...?" The mad magician asked shyly.

"You bet your cute little face I did, Magey." Was Neptune's immediate response. "Anyway, look, the point is, I know that something like a harem takes a lot of effort to maintain, even in our world. But at the same time, I knew, I just knew that if anyone could pull it off, it was me. I don't mind having to put in so much work into doing that, though, cuz I picked the absolute cutest and most awesomest people I could think of to be with me. I know it might be kind of...weird to be jumping between so many different girls each day, but I don't really mind it very much. It's just like in all of those harem anime where the main character had so many people around them that they were never alone. I just kind of...wanted some of that." A light blush rose to Neptune's face. Frankly, it would have been odd if she wasn't blushing, considering the way she was bearing her guts out to everyone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Pffft."

"...Haha... Haahahahah!"

"Hahahahahah!"

"Aaaahahahaha!"

"Heheh."

"Bwahahahahahah!"

Neptune watched, dumbstruck as everyone in the room broke out into a fit of laughter. Had she said something silly? The answer was probably yes, but laughing at her like this was so uncalled for! The purple CPU pouted and crossed her arms, seeing as how the laughter didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Geez, mini me, when did you become such a sap?" Big Neptune asked, holding her stomach from the sudden fit of laughter. Neptune was no sap! She was being serious here!

"You truly are an interesting person, N-Neptune." Magey added in, still blushing slightly from both the laughter and the slight embarrassment of calling Neptune by her actual name.

"You sure can be really cute when you want to, Neppy." Marvy said, smiling at the purple-headed dunce.

"Wow, lady Neptune. You sure know how to make people smile. Even in the most serious of situations." Falcom chimed in.

"Nice one, Nepsy. I almost thought I'd die from laughter for a second." Uzume said, throwing in her fifty cents.

"Stupid." Was Noire's simple response. At this point, Neptune wasn't sure if she was happy, or... Actually, no. She was definitely happy, if a bit embarrassed. "I guess nothing we say is going to stop you, is it?" All Neptune did to answer that was nod her head 'no'. "Yeah, I should have known as much." The ravenette CPU shrugged her shoulders and threw out her arms, as if to say "what am I gonna do with you?" or something to that effect. "Ugh... You sure can be such a pain... Fine, do whatever you want. I'm not going to stop you, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to give into this idea just like that."

"Wait a minute... Does that mean what I think it means?" Now it was everyone else's turn to nod their heads, except this time they all nodded in confirmation. "YESSSSS! I promise I won't let you guys down! I am gonna make you all the happiest girls in the world!"

"D-don't misunderstand. It's not we're going along with this stupid idea of yours. We're just giving you a chance is all. Yeah, that's it. I-It's totally not because we all like..." Just as Noire began turning around to try and finish that sentence, she was met by the sight of Neptune darting around the room and k-k-k-kiss... She was freaking kissing everyone! And not just on the cheek! It was full frontal mouth on mouth action all over the place! And it only got worse when she finally got around to Noire! "W-Wait a minute, what are you- Mmmmph!"

"You guys are the best! Oh, hey! Why don't we all watch a movie together tonight?! Or...well, it doesn't have to be tonight! I just want to spend as much time together as possible!" Neptune was just about ready to start bouncing off the walls, she was that excited! After each taking a moment to think about it, everyone decided to take Neptune up on her offer, which only made her feel even more excited! "Alright! I'll go make some popcorn!"

"Ooh, I'll come with! This is gonna be an awesome night!" Everyone still present in the room watched on with a smirk as the two Neptunes dashed off excitedly to go make snacks for the inevitable night's escapades. Where most people might not feel confident about the challenge of seducing several girls into a harem, Neptune was not most people. In fact, Neptune was more like the type who would thrive off of the challenge that came from such a herculean task.

In the end, Neptune had not succeeded in her endeavors of forming her harem, but that didn't mean she had necessarily failed either. Right now the purple CPU was essentially given the chance to make that dream a reality, but should she take one wrong step, that dream could come to a very abrupt end before she even realized it. Yet even still, Neptune would not falter, for she was going to do this not just for herself, but for the people who had been here to support her throughout this journey. Indeed, the path of a harem queen was getting closer and closer to her with with each passing day.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"Holy cow... It's done. It's over! The story has finally reached its conclusion...until the bonus chapters come in, that is, but you get the point! It's finally over!" Neptune exclaimed proudly for all to hear. Now that the story had come to its conclusion, she found herself sitting on a rather comfy chair from within the filming room for the most beloved program in Gamindustri: "Welcome to Nepstation! I'm your host, Neptune, the main character of all main characters. And here we have our lovely co-host..."

"Yo! It's everyone's favorite main character's sister from another dimension, Neptune!" From seemingly out of nowhere (beneath the desk), Neptune's doppelganger popped out and revealed herself to all. "And my gosh, it's finally over, huh? I hope we're getting paid really well for this."

"They already sent the pudding."

"Neato!"

"Anyway, thank you folks for reading up until now! It's taken a lot longer to get here than we expected, but it looks like this is where the ride ends... Until the line for the next chapter finally whittles down, at least."

"You bet'cha. And since this is technically the end, maybe we should hear the author's thoughts on how it ended?"

"That sounds like a great idea! Take it away, guest from another dimension."

"Why the hell are you two- Hey, wait a minute, why the hell am I here all of a sudden?! I'm supposed to be an impartial third eye to everything that goes on!" As I looked myself over, I was indeed somehow brought into the physical world. I would have rather not had to deal with this, but oh well. I guess I have no choice now.

"Say, why do you look like a girl if you're a guy?" Mini Neptune asked.

"Because this is the body of one of my OCs. She's the only character I have that's based on me, and since she's from a story in your guys' universe, her body was the only one available." I responded promptly. "If I had a male OC based on me, then I could have used their body, but this'll have to do for now, I guess. Anyway, you guys said you wanted to hear my thoughts on the matter?"

The two Neptune's responses came in the form of them both nodding their heads excitedly.

"Well, I'll be frank with you two..." I slowly leaned back in my chair as the two Neptunes leaned in slightly towards me in anticipation. "I thought it was mediocre." Only to immediately face-plant onto the floor. They wasted no time getting off the floor and voicing their confusion by letting a loud "EEEEEHHHHH?" as their mouths flapped open and closed like a pair of fish. "Look, I tend to be more critical of my own work than anyone else. Even after I post a new chapter after having put in as much effort as possible, I always can't help but think about what I could have done to make it better. I am especially critical of this chapter, since it's technically the finale. However, my opinion ultimately doesn't really mean much since I have such a strong bias, so it's not up to me to decide how good this finale was. It's up to the readers and reviewers to decide that. And if they say it was a good ending, then that's it. I will take whatever they say and take it to heart."

Now the two girls looked at me with stars in their eyes, as if they thought what I had just said was super cool or something.

"So yeah, there you go. I could talk more about what I think of this series, but that might take a while, so I'll save that for some other time. We're finally done here, and I'd say Neptune did a pretty good job "teaching" everyone exactly how to seduce people like I wanted."

"Teaching?" The bigger Neptune asked innocently. "But... She wasn't really teaching anyone anything."

"Exactly." I respond. "It's like Noire said, harems don't really work out in the real world. But around here, it's possible for someone who happens to be a Goddess with the charms and charisma to bring people together. And since that's the case, would there really be any meaning in trying to teach people useless skills on how to seduce girls the way a Neptune would go about it? I don't think so."

And for the second time this chapter, big Neptune brought her hands up to her head and performed the universal "mind blown" gesture, even though it probably wasn't necessary.

"Whoa. And here I thought you just forgot about the whole teaching part, but wowie."

"Heheheh. That's our author for ya." Mini Neptune chimed in, looking rather proud in me, although that was probably just because I made her the main character in a story where she got to have sex with a bunch of hot girls more than anything. "So, now that that's out of the way, isn't there something else you were gonna say?" Neptune asked me, winking as she did. It doesn't even take more than a second for me to understand what she's getting at, so I promptly turn back to the cameras.

"And remember everyone, there's still a poll going on to decide on whether or not there'll be a sequel or not. If you really want to see this story continue, then make sure you go to my page here on FF and place your vote. Poll ends by the time the first bonus chapter goes up, and I can guarantee you it's going to be finished much faster than this one was, so get voting." And with that, there was only one last thing left to be said.

The two Neptunes and I both looked intently at the cameras, and in no time at all everyone else from the story walked in from the sides and stood right beside us all. And just before the lights went out to signal the end of the show, we all cheered one last thing in unison.

 **"Thanks for reading!"**


	14. Siscon Shuffle!

**Warning: Minor spoilers for V II in this chapter. Read at your own peril.**

"So he did keep up his end of the deal." Neptune grinned to herself, wolfishly of course. It wouldn't be Neptune if she didn't grin wolfishly whenever she was up to something devious... Or just receiving pudding, the latter of which was what she was busy with right now. "Upupupupupu. It's like taking candy from a baby. Who knew you could make pudding by letting someone turn my life into a porno story."

Hey! I like to think this story had a bit more class than that!

"I had sex with six girls throughout the course of this story, bud. I'm just surprised there wasn't even a single scene where we used toys. But alas, I suppose I will have my chance to use them in the sequel." She said that, though she didn't really know if there'd be a sequel or not. It was far too early to know that yet. Oh well. It didn't matter right now, Neptune had other plans for the day.

After grabbing all the cups off of the balcony – and wondering why they had been delivered to the balcony in the first place – she hastily scurried off to the kitchen and placed them inside the fridge. With that done, she was ready to enact her plans for the day, filled with the utmost confidence. After what happened the day before, she felt like she could do anything, even if it was moving a freaking mountain! Luckily enough, all she planned to do today was go spend some time with Nepgear, even if she had to go to her lab to do it.

"Come to think of it... I've never tried eating pudding off of someone else's body before." Neptune thought aloud, already making plans to eat pudding off of her doppelganger's body some time later. "Focus, Neptune! First talk to Nepgear, then I can go have some kinky fun time with myself." She said aloud. It was a good thing she was alone, or that would have sounded quite... Interesting to anyone listening in on her.

Actually...what if somebody was listening in on her...?

...After taking a moment to make sure no one was listening, Neptune let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, now it's time to get to work." The short purplette slapped herself on the cheeks promptly to really get herself in the game. Now was the time to get the ball rolling for her next great endeavor. And by great endeavor, she meant spending time with Nepgear. Because what kind of sister did perverted things with her little sister? Definitely not Neptune... At least not intentionally.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"Hmm..." Nepgear paused, bringing a hand up to her chin in contemplation. She spent some time thinking about ways to improve on the invention she was working on. "If I could just find a way to make it more energy efficient than the last model..." Taking a second to bring out the previous model and comparing it side by side to the new model, they felt as different as night and day.

"Yo, Jr.! What 'cha doin'?" Neptune asked, interrupting her little sister while she was doing...whatever it was she was doing. It looked like she was fiddling with some sort of beam katana, or at least that's what Neptune guessed it was. There were two laid out on her working table...and they looked almost completely identical from the CPU's point of view. There was probably some difference to distinguish them from each other, but Neptune didn't see it.

"Ah. Hi, sis." Nepgear greeted her beloved sister with a lovely smile. She was also quite curious why Neptune was even here. "What are you doing here? You almost never come here ever since what happened the last time."

Neptune cringed at the mention of that unpleasant memory. She had almost completely forgotten that by now, until Nepgear brought it up now. "Let's not talk about about that, okay?" Neptune said in the hopes of changing the subject. "I just wanted to come see my baby sister is all."

"Oh, goodness." Nepgear smiled at the remark. It always warmed her heart when Neptune spent time with her, after all. "If I had known you were coming, then I would have cleaned this place up. It's such a mess." The candidate looked around the room, along with Neptune. The room had some junk lying around, blueprints, and even a bunch of working tools scattered around all willy nilly.

"Don't worry about it. It's no biggie." Neptune reassured her younger sister with a slight nudge of the girl's shoulder. "If you really want to clean up, then I'll just give you a hand later, but right now the older Nep has come for your attention. You've been spending way more time in here than with me, you know. It's kind of hard to spend time with a little sis that doesn't normally let me in here, you know." The short CPU pouted at the thought of that.

"Oh... I'm sorry, sis. I just...really, really wanted to work on this new project of mine." Nepgear tried to elaborate. "I guess I got so caught up with it that I just forgot to spend more time with you." The candidate looked away from Neptune, regret evident in her expression. "I'm so sorry if I made you feel lonely, sis."

"Guh..." Neptune took a step back, her heart skipping a beat at the sheer cuteness of Nepgear's genuine show of emotion. It was a nice change of pace to see someone being more honest with her emotions. It'd be nice if a certain someone could follow suit and say how she felt every now and then, but that's beside the point. "I-It's okay! We're together now, so we might as well enjoy it! Come on, there's this one place I've been wanting to go visit, if you're fine with it." Neptune almost felt a bit guilty to see her sister looking like that because of her, but hopefully she could make it up to her before the day ended.

"I'll go anywhere if it's with you, sis." Nepgear practically felt like grinning from ear to ear at the invitation to go out with her sister. All time spent together with Neptune was time well spent. "Just let me clean myself up a bit first."

"Sure, sure. I'll wait as long as I have to." Neptune stated. However, her next sentence was one that brought about an adorable blush to Nepgear's face. "Just as long as you don't decide to keep working. You're mine for the rest of the day, you hear?"

"Y...Yeah... O-o-okay..." Nepgear stuttered out awkwardly, blushing at the pervy (and also non-existent) implications behind what Neptune just said. She probably hadn't meant it to come off as perverted (and this time, she actually hadn't), but Nepear really couldn't help taking it that way. "Heheh..."

"Alrighty! I'm gonna go make a quick call! I'm sure I can convince them to let little ol' me in."

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"Yeah... So apparently they're closed today..." Neptune explained, embarrassed. "And apparently they don't make exceptions just because you're a CPU." The CPU went on, looking quite disappointed.

"I-It's okay sis. Maybe we can find somewhere else to go." Nepgear suggested in the hopes of lifting her sister's spirits. "Or maybe we can just spend some time here at home."

Neptune slowly looked at Nepgear, seemingly perking up at the idea of a stay-at-home date with her sister. Sure, it was pretty much what they did every time they were together, but who cares? More of the same wasn't necessarily a bad thing, especially not when Neptune was practically dying to spend some time with Nepgear. Hell, she'd even take a short walk in the park over nothing at this point. "...Okie dokie!"

Nepgear sweatdropped upon seeing her sister's immediate change in attitude. Nepgear soon found herself yelping as Neptune suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her away from the lab and back to the Basilicom. Not that she minded, but still... Neptune really didn't know her own strength sometimes. She could have dislocated Nepgear's shoulder from that sudden pull for crying out loud!

Still, Neptune's ridiculous strength despite her petite stature aside, Nepgear smiled to herself, happy to be spending some more time with her sister. She really needed to spend more time with Neptune...since the elder sibling tended to get lonely at times. In fact, she was probably feeling pretty lonely right now.

Nepgear frowned to herself at that thought. If Neptune was feeling a bit lonely, then Nepgear couldn't help but feel like she was partly to blame. Histoire tended to be busy a lot of the time, and big Neptune usually did whatever she wanted and went wherever she felt like at a moment's notice. Not to mention that IF and Compa were so busy with their work and studies, leaving Nepgear as the only person who Neptune could rely on to keep her company, and make sure she wasn't alone. And yet now she was realizing that she had failed miserably at that. Her greatest duty as Neptune's little sister, and her main source of joy and happiness.

But she totally wasn't a siscon or anything like that. She definitely didn't have even the slightest amount of incestuous interest in her dear, beloved sister, Neptune. But the candidate still had to admit, Neptune definitely had the best body out of all the CPUs, although Nepgear would prefer a slightly bigger chest... But she DEFINITELY wasn't a siscon, despite what all the pictures and videos she had of her older sister would suggest.

Even now as she was being dragged along by her smiling sister through the Basilicom, she... She uh... She just, uh... Goodness... She could smell Neptune's hair...it had such a lovely lavender scent to it... And it looked so soft, too... Goodness, Neptune was looking especially lovely today... What was Nepgear doing again? She couldn't quite remember anymore.

"Hey, uh... Jr., what's with the, uh..." Neptune had thought about telling Nepgear about the fact that she was drooling, but...she actually looked kind of cute, so it could wait.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now come on, let's go."

"O...kay... Is there something on my face? My chin feels a bit slimy for some reason."

"Must be your imagination."

"Hm... Alright then."

Nepgear didn't question any further, like a good little sister. A little sister that would often fold like an origami flamingo (because swans aren't Geary enough!) as she adhered to her sister's every whim.

...Neptune was probably going to go to hell for that, wasn't she? Well...on the bright side, she's already been there before, and it actually wasn't nearly as bad as anything Histoire could come up with. Not to mention that she probably had more followers in hell than she did in the actual land of the living... Was that a bad thing? Who cares!?

"Hey, that reminds me!" Apparently the thought of going to hell sparked something in Neptune's head...for some reason. "I bought a bunch of movies a while ago that are in need of watching~" Neptune sang jovially. "If we've got nothing better to do, then let's go watch us some movies!"

Because what could be better than watching some movies with your sibling?

"Now come on and let's get to watching!" Boy was Nepgear in for s big surprise once that first Purple Ray Disc slid into the movie player. And surprisingly enough, so was Neptune, but she didn't know that yet. That fact aside, Neptune led Nepgear into their bedroom, sat her down on their bed, turned on their overly large TV and prepared for a few hours of the best movies she could find... Or at least that had been the plan until the movie actually started.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"..." Neptune was pretty sure she had never been this red in the face before. Not even when she was admitting her terrible (not really that terrible) secret to the others.

"W-w-w-what the goodness is she doing to you, Neptune?" What Neptune had thought was a classic animated movie (which totally didn't make her cry into Marvy's bosom last night) was actually something that made her want to cry for an entirely different reason right now. "Why are you and Kurome doing that on camera?!"

She wasn't sure why or how, but the film that was actually playing featured a very... Intimate moment between Neptune and Kurome... For some reason... Don't ask, it's better that way. Neptune wasn't even sure where it came from or why it was even in her room to begin with.

 _"_ _Come here_ _, Nepsy~_ _"_ Neptune was also pretty sure she had never seen Kurome act that lovingly and tender towards her, but that's not the main issue. The issue was that Neptune and Nepgear were now watching a video in which Neptune was getting bent over by Kurome and enjoying what the girl was doing, judging by the sounds coming out of Neptune's mouth... The Neptune on the film, not the Neptune currently feeling like she wanted to die. _"_ _You're mine now_ _"_

"Nepgear I swear I have no idea where this came from! You gotta believe me!" Neptune yelled in her defense. Granted, it didn't help that the Neptune in the film was yelling stuff like "I love you more" and "I didn't know you were so kinky" in the background, but that didn't stop Neptune from trying. All the purple CPU could really do was immediately turn the TV off. "I've never even done that with Kurome! I don't even know what happened to her after all that stuff with Uzume in the Heart Dimension!"

"Then what the goodness is this?!" Nepgear shouted back, extremely flustered and red in the face. "Why is there a video of you and Kurome doing THAT on camera?!"

"I don't know!" Neptune responded.

"How can you not know?!"

"I just don't! Okay?! I've never done that with Kurome! At least not consciously! You have to believe me, Jr.!"

"Then who made this video?! It's not like Kurome just..." Suddenly, an idea began to brew inside of Nepgear's head. A very, very far-fetched idea, but it was the only possible explanation for this video that she could come up with. "Wait a minute! D-d-d-did Kurome make this while you and the other CPUs were..."

Neptune blushed furiously at the implications of that. She knew exactly what Nepgear was getting at, and while she couldn't entirely disprove the idea, why would Kurome do that to Neptune and leave a copy of the deed in her room of all places? That just didn't sound right, unless Kurome was into some really weird stuff. And not to mention all the stuff Kurome was saying in the aforementioned video just didn't fit at all!

"That must be what happened!" Oh boy... It looked as if Nepgear had already decided that that was what happened. Normally Nepgear was the more calm and logical one, but now it looked as if their roles had been reversed. "Don't worry, sis! I'll do whatever it takes to make you forget that ever happened!"

Well...Neptune was pretty sure it never happened to begin with, so... "J-Jr... I don't think that-"

"To think that she would go that far!" Okay, so Nepgear was going to ignore Neptune altogether. Yeah, that's fine too. "..." And now Nepgear was sitting silently, probably thinking about what to do to make Neptune forget about that video or something like that. She was such an easy book for Neptune to read, ad if the pages had been written in the CPU's native language. She just didn't know what the girl would do to make her forget about it. "I know what I have to do..."

"J-Jr., look, it's fine. It's not like it really bothers me or anything. It's probably just one of our friends pulling a prank or something like tha-Ooph! ...Jr... What the heck are you doing?" Before Neptune could finish her sentence properly, she found herself suddenly being hugged furiously by her little sister. She had no idea what it was about, but if she had to guess, Nepgear's brilliant idea must've involved getting hugged so hard that she forgets... Not exactly the greatest of ideas, to be honest. "I don't think a little hug is gonna... J-Jr... What are you... Uh..."

Neptune was practically stunned as her little sister, the ever so innocent Nepgear of all people, began to undo two of the buttons on her uniform to reveal more skin. Neptune wanted to stop her, and she was about to say something, but the moment Nepgear began to crawl on top of Neptune, that became far more difficult to do so. She still tried to, but the awkward feeling of her sister's lips upon her own in some vain attempt to push away any memories (which didn't exist) of Kurome doing _that_ out of Neptune's mind.

"JR.!" With a sudden shout from Neptune, Nepgear stopped and pulled away.

"W-what is it, Neptune? W-was I not doing it right?!"

"You're my sister! I love you and all, but I'm not sure I love ya like that!"

"E-Eh?!" Nepgear's previously awkward expression from kissing her sister quickly shifted to that of a frown. "I'm sorry... I just thought that this might help is all..." Oh no... Now Nepgear was starting to tear up a little. That's not a good sign! That is never a good sign! "Do you... Just not like my body in that way?"

"N-No, that's not it!" Why did Nepgear think that was the problem?! Neptune groped her enough to prove that that was a non-issue. The real problem was that her little SISTER was coming on to her. As much as Neptune may have liked to tease and grope the girl, she wasn't exactly an advocate for incest, you know? Selfcest? Most certainly. Nobody could ever hope to exude the same charms as a Neptune, other than another Neptune, but she had to draw the line somewhere! "Don't you just think it's a bit weird for a girl to be doing that with her little sister?"

"...No..."

"Exactl- Wait, what?!" That was a, uh... A very unexpected response. "What do you mean "no"? We're kind of related by blood here, in case you forgot!" Neptune said that, but she wasn't really sure if she really wanted an answer or not. Knowing Nepgear, whatever she said next was would probably end up convincing Neptune that it was perfectly fine for this to happen.

"We... We were born from the people's faith, so we're not really related by blood... We were just born from the same place. If that still counts as incest, then wouldn't what you did with Uzume also be incestuous?" That was a good point, also, HOW DID SHE KNOW ABOUT THAT?! "Not to mention what you did with Kurome." There is no evidence to support that that actually ever happened! "And there's no threat of us accidentally having a baby together. We're both girls... So... So..."

"..." Well damn it... Just as Neptune had expected. "Ugh... Why is it always so hard to argue with ya... Alright..."

"R-really?"

"Yeah... It's really hard to argue with you sometimes, kiddo... But, uh..." Neptune stopped for a second to look Nepgear in the eye. "Why are you so dead-set on doing... _that_...with me?" The question sent a very lovely scarlet blush to spread over Nepgear's face.

"W-well... I... Vert told me that adults like to have fun every now and again... And that this is how they show their love for one another..."

Mental note: Punch Vert in the face after all this is over.

"And... I want to make you happy...so, I don't mind it if you're my first..." Aw... Nepgear looked so cute when she said that... It was too bad she was suggesting incest, because had she suggested anything else, Neptune would have gladly done it for her right now, and not regretted it.

"Aw geez... Well, if I'm going to hell anyway..."

"Wait, wha-Kyah!"

"If that's what you want, then we're going all the way!" Neptune had now pinned her little sister down, eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

"D-don't stare at me like that." Nepgear sure was good at the shy girl act. Maybe that's what made it so darn fun to tease her the way Neptune always did. Then again... Neptune had always loved to tease her anyway, so... It really didn't matter in the long run.

"Jr." Nepgear continued to stare at her sister shyly. "Kiss me." And now she was staring at Neptune with a completely red face.

"Y-y-you want me to-"

"Kiss me." Yup. Nepgear definitely hadn't heard that wrong. Neptune wanted Nepgear to take the initiative and kiss her. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"W-well..." Nepgear did say that... Welp, it looked like there was no way to back out now. After taking a deep breath to collect herself, Nepgear gingerly wrapped her arms around Neptune's head and slowly leaned in until their lips were a mere hair's breadth away from each other. After a moment of hesitation, Nepgear finally pressed her lips against Neptune's. It was a very soft kiss, more of a peck on the lips really, but she had still done it. Of course, once Nepgear had realized how soft Ne[tune's lips were, and how good they felt against her own, she went in for another, and another, and another after that. The more she did it, the more she wanted to keep doing it, until eventually the girl was repeatedly kissing Neptune with no clear signs of stopping any time soon.

What Nepgear had failed to notice – being so enamored with her sister's lips and all – was that Neptune wasn't really showing any reaction to her little sister's advance, mostly because she was still trying to cope with the fact that her own little sister was smooching her up like there's no tomorrow. There was also the fact that Nepgear's flurry of kisses was kind of awkward; she was not at all experienced in giving a proper kiss, but still, Neptune had to give her points for effort.

"Mmmm~ Mmmm~ I love you, sis~" As that sentence left Nepgear's lips, Neptune pulled away from her sister and found herself in a straddling Nepgear, although the purple sister subconsciously followed and continued to lay on the kisses. It really didn't help, since Neptune was trying to get a bit of breathing room so she could properly steel herself for this, but apparently Nepgear was enjoying herself way too much to stop herself. "Your lips are so soft~"

Welp... Since Neptune was apparently being shoved into the fire straight from the frying pan, she may as well just woman up and show her kid sister a good time, and then she'd waltz into hell wearing a fancy coat, a top hat and sunglasses while holding a pimp cane. After taking a quick breath, since Nepgear's kisses were making it a bit hard to take a longer one, Neptune sprang into action.

"Mmmm-Hmph! What the goodne-haaaa~" The tables were quickly turned on Nepgear as Neptune pushed her back down on to her back and began slowly stroking her tongue along the candidate's neck. The CPU enjoyed the moans escaping the candidate's mouth, and before Nepgear realized what she was doing, her uniform came completely unbuttoned, exposing her belly, her breasts, and even the girl's striped panties to her older sister. "Neptune~"

"Jr., if you keep moaning like that, I might just be tempted to go down on you as hard as I can." Neptune began panting as she pulled away from her sister, her saliva almost glowing in the subtle lights in their room. After swallowing the spit in her mouth, Neptune lowered her head to her sister's chest and kissed and licked the girl's breasts softly. "Do you like it?"

"Yes~" The candidate wrapped her arms around her older sister's head, keeping Neptune's head from pulling away from her sister's breasts, not that she was going to at this point. Instead, she continued sucking and licking while slowly pulling the zipper of her own sweater down until her own body was bared to Nepgear. All Neptune was wearing underneath her sweater was her underwear...just like with Nepgear... Huh... Nepgear must have either forgotten to put on a bra or she was feeling quite frisky today... Then again, she _was_ the one who suggested doing this, so... One can make of that what they will.

"Let me make you feel even better~" Neptune's voice came out like honey to Nepgear's ears. She never disobeyed her older sister to begin with, but hearing that voice made it practically impossible not to obey whatever Neptune wanted her to do. The purple CPU made her way down the candidate's body, placing a few kisses on the girl's belly on the way down before she finally stuck her head in between Nepgear's legs.

"What are you..." The blush that was already on Nepgear's face grew even more intense as Neptune began sliding the girl's panties down her legs with her teeth. However, once a certain part of the girl's body was exposed Neptune licked it slowly. "Hyaahh!" The sudden feeling of a tongue on her most sensitive spot caused Nepgear's body to tremble, her legs growing wet, and not just because Neptune was licking them. Juice began dripping out, almost glowing in the soft light flitting in through the windows.

"Geez, Jr., you're even wetter than when we shower together." Was it possible for Nepgear to blush any harder than she was right now? As it turns out, the answer was 'yes', because Nepgear was practically turning into a tomato from all the blood rushing to her face she was blushing so hard. "Oh come on, Jr. If you're blushing this much from just that, then you just might not survive the other stuff I wanted to do with you."

"W-w-what kind of stuff?" Nepgear was simultaneously excited and scared to find out just what Neptune was talking about.

"The good kind." Was Neptune's response. Knowing Nepgear, she'd probably think anything she and Neptune did was good, mostly because she didn't have enough experience to know otherwise, but whatever. Semantics be damned when Neptune had a sister waiting to be played with. "Now where should I start?" Deciding on the thighs, Neptune massaged her sister calmly, her hands slowly encroaching on Nepgear's womanly treasure.

"..." The purple candidate watched with great anticipation as her sister's hands came closer and closer. "Wait!" The sudden shout from the purple candidate caused Neptune to jump away in surprise. The purple CPU had to grab her chest and check her left arm to make sure she wasn't having a heart attack right now.

"What is it, Jr...?" Neptune asked, still keeping some distance from her little sister. Suddenly, Neptune was starting to have second thoughts about going through with this after all.

"I... I just..." Nepgear began to twiddle her fingers together as she continued speaking. She had also tilted her head downwards to look down at the ground to avoid looking at Neptune, probably because she was about to say something rather embarrassing. "Could you maybe..."

"Could I what?" Neptune was more than a little hesitant to ask that.

"W-well..." The purple candidate found that she was having way more trouble coming out and actually saying what she wanted to say than she had expected to. There was something in particular she really, really wanted Neptune to do to her, but she found that it was way more difficult to come out and just say it. "I... I really wanted to..."

"Oh come on, Jr., just tell me. It can't be that bad." Neptune stated. Whatever it was Nepgear wanted to do couldn't be nearly as bad as the stuff Neptune had been doing with the others up until now. "And besides, there's nobody here who could hear us right now. Big me's in Lastation at some restaurant and Uzume said she was going to go do some training."

"Well..." After a few moments of hesitation, Nepgear finally built up the courage to finally, finally...whisper it into Neptune's ear... What?! It was just way too embarrassing to say out loud.

"...Really?" Neptune asked after taking in what Nepgear had just said. The purple candidate merely continued to blush as she looked away from her sister timidly, once more twiddling her fingers together. The candidate finally nodded her head in confirmation after a while. "Well, if that's all..." The purple CPU took this chance to get around behind her sister and wrapped an arm around her belly, sliding the other one down in between Nepgear's legs.

Nepgear began to sweat more as she watched her older sister's fingers. They were mere centimeters away from being inside of her and getting closer with each second. But, after an unbearably long wait... "Haaaaaahhh~" Waves of ecstasy rolled across the purple candidate's body as her sister's fingers finally entered inside of her. Her legs quivered and her back arched itself as Neptune prodded and poked around inside of Nepgear playfully. Really nervous and a bit awkwardly, but playfully nonetheless.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you look so into doing something with me, Jr." Neptune said, noticing the smile that was spreading across her younger sister's face as Neptune continued going to town on, rather, _in_ her.

"I just... I just..." Nepgear found it rather hard to get out what she was trying to say, as it was kind of hard to converse with someone while experiencing such intense carnal pleasure. "I love you so much~" As the words finally escaped her lips, Nepgear's body almost immediately reacted by tightening around Neptune's fingers, as if to stop her from ever pulling out. "I love you, Neptune!"

"Whoa there! I don't think I've ever been in such a tight squeeze before!" As Neptune tried to pull out, Nepgear's hips began to move on their own in an attempt to keep Neptune's fingers inside of her. It was kind of painful, but...if Neptune were to be honest for a second... "You know, Jr., for as much as this kind of hurts, I think I'm starting to get into it."

"More~" Nepgear completely ignored her sister's words, as she was enjoying herself far too much to really care much about what Neptune was saying right now. Call it obsessive, but Nepgear was not going to let Neptune stop until she was fully satisfied. "I want more~"

"Oh..." The purple CPU wasn't sure whether or not she should be worried about the almost crazy smile on Nepgear's face. Was Nepgear really enjoying this that much, or was she just enjoying it more than normal because it was Neptune that was doing it to her? The answer was probably the latter. "Well, I guess if that's what you want, then I'll give it to you."

"Hyah!" Nepgear squealed in delight as she felt the fingers inside of her start to rapidly dive in and pull back over and over. Every time it looked as if they were about to escape her womb, Nepgear would try to pull them back in, only to be sent into another wave of ecstasy as they rocketed back in. Every time it happened, she could feel her juices spreading out more and more. It was almost as if she was having a pseudo climax every time it happened. In fact, Neptune was actually surprised she hadn't already sprayed her juice all over the room already. How Nepgear was able to hold back the dam was beyond her, but that didn't really matter right now.

"Wow... You're still raring to keep going, huh..." Neptune was suddenly starting to feel very thankful for all her expertise as a gamer. Since she was basically born with a game controller in her hands, she was used to using her hands for extended periods of time, but even with this incredible skill and finesse, there was no telling when Nepgear would let her stop. Heck, if Neptune didn't know any better, it almost felt like Nepgear was never going to let her stop. "You know, It'd be nice if I could have my fingers back." Neptune said that, but it's not like she was expecting an answer from Nepgear at this point, but... Boy was in for a surprise.

"NO!" The purple candidate screamed louder than she had been moaning up until a few moments ago. It almost took Neptune by surprise enough to make her stop altogether, but Nepgear was not having any of that. The younger purplette continually kept moving her hips wildly into Neptune's fingers. As she continued the vigorous motion, she turned her head slightly to get a better look at Neptune, giving her such an almost crazed look of lust and love mixed together that Neptune was starting to feel kind of afraid right about now. "There's so much more I want to do! So much more I want to try! I don't ever want to stop! Not now!"

Neptune gulped audibly.

"Histy went out shopping, and everyone else is doing something today. We're going to be alone for the rest of the day!"

Neptune gulped again, harder this time.

"I'm all yours for the whole day~" Now the only concern left was whether or not the two sisters would still be able to walk by the end of the day. "And you're all mine~" Okay, so the chances of Neptune still being able to walk by the end of the day were starting to get slimmer with each passing second.

"Am I still going to be able to walk by the end of the day? I did have some stuff I wanted to do." Sadly, Neptune's question fell on deaf ears... Well, in this case it was more like they fell on the ears of a really horny little sister that wanted to fuck like bunnies, pardon my French. "Sacré bleu!" Neptune soon found herself being cut off as her horny sister continued to move her hips into those magic fingers. And maybe it was just Neptune's imagination, but it almost seemed like Nepgear was starting to speed up a little bit...

"Hyah~" Nope, it wasn't just her imagination after all! Nepgear was really going wild moving her hips back and forth. And seeing as how Neptune did say she'd go all the way, she decided she may as well reciprocate and began thrusting her fingers in and out. Granted, Nepgear still wasn't letting her pull all the way out, but that was only making the purple candidate shake and move even harder and faster. Her moans began to escalate in pitch and her body began to sweat like crazy, so much that Neptune could almost taste it. Eventually there came a point where Neptune couldn't move her fingers any faster, so instead she settled for longer, more powerful thrusts, making Nepgear go crazy as the candidate brought her hands up to her face, her body convulsing and her back arching. Her eyes began to roll back and her tongue stuck out as the dam finally burst! "NEEEEEPTUUUUUNNEEEEE!"

The purple CPU watched as her younger sister finally reached her orgasm, spraying out her love juice in an explosive burst, much like how Marvy did. Also, if Neptune didn't know any better, she could have sworn she almost saw a mini rainbow form in that lovely spray of juice, but that's beside the point.

Nepgear fell backwards into her sister's arms, panting heavily, and finally giving the older CPU a chance to get her fingers out. "Hyek!" However, as soon as Neptune pulled out, the sudden action caught Nepgear off guard and even more juice began dripping out of her. "Neptune~" After a few more seconds of panting and trying to catch her breath, Nepgear finally sat back up and looked her sister directly in the eyes with hearts in her eyes. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Jr." The CPU cooed softly as the two siblings leaned in for a soft and quick peck on the lips. "Still want to keep going?" The purple CPU was hopeful that Nepgear would be too tired to continued and had changed her mind, but...

"Definitely!" Yup... It was a good thing that Neptune hadn't gotten her hopes up too much. "I mean... This was my first time and all, so I really want to keep going. I-If that's okay with you, sis." Say what now?

"Say what now...?" It seemed as though Neptune had just heard something rather interesting. "I could have sworn I heard you say that I just took your virginity, Jr..."

"I, uh... I've been saving myself for you..." Nepgear bashfully declared as she poked her fingers together. She felt so embarrassed to be saying that, but it felt kind of good to finally get it out in the open. "Anyway, never mind that. Let's keep going." With that said, Nepgear wasted no time tackling her sister into a big hug, wrapping her legs around the older CPU as she bombarded her with a flurry of kisses both big and small. After a few moments of silence from Neptune, the CPU began to reciprocate the show of affection, since she decided that there was no point getting so hung up about the fact that she just made her own little sister into a woman, as she was likely already going to hell anyway.

In the end, the two continued their dance with no pants for the rest of the day. Neither of them got much sleep that night, either.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**Huzzah! First bonus chapter is finally over! Good show! I quit! I'm done! At least until I get around to that last bonus chapter, then I'm done!**

 **Oh yeah, and the results for the poll are finally in, by the way. I would try to build tension by saying that it was a close one, but I received a staggering 30 votes, all of which saying they wanted a sequel at some point! 30 whole votes! However, just because the sequel has now been confirmed, do not expect it to happen any time soon. Overdrive and Purple Lovers will be taking higher precedence for the time being, so that's at least something to look forward to, ain't it? It is.**

 **Anyway, that's about it!  
Thanks for reading!**


	15. Sisters of Regality!

For the longest time, Neptune was kind of scared to open her eyes. Not so much because something was bothering her, but because… Well, she wasn't sure what she would see once she did. She spent the entire day yesterday in bed with her little sister, Nepgear. Lots of debauchery and sweating was had in between those sheets.

A part of Neptune almost regretted it, but it was too late to change it now! And besides, she knew she was going to have to open her eyes at some point, so… Might as well get it over with instead of putting it off… Right after putting it off for a little bit longer.

"Aaaahhhh..." Neptune was now facing a change of plans as she was greeted by one of the cutest yawns she'd ever heard. Nepgear usually did get up before her, so that was probably it… Although after a few seconds, Neptune felt an arm wrap around her waist, coupled with a cute little giggle. "Good morning, sis."

A part of Neptune wanted to answer back, but another was telling her that-

"I had fun last night." ...Okay, so forget Neptune's inner thoughts, Nepgear has things to say. "I know it's a bit weird since we're sisters and all, but… I just wanted to show you how much I love you… I uh… W-well, I've actually always wondered in the back of my head… What it would be like to do...that with you, and uh… Maybe we could do it again sometime... Oh, I should go make breakfast soon before you wake up."

Neptune never bothered to open her eyes during that whole heartfelt admittance as her younger sister left the bed, but she would feel bad if she didn't say something in turn. "I love you too, Nepgear." For a moment this took Nepgear by surprise, but as soon as that passed, the candidate smiled to herself, ran to Neptune's side and- "Mmph!" Proceeded to suck face with her big sis then and there before actually going out to make breakfast like she said she would. That's just how happy she felt to be hearing her sister say that.

The purple candidate giggles to herself once more and after one last kiss, to Neptune's forehead this time, she really did head out of the room to go make breakfast, happily humming to herself all the while. She left Neptune in bed, but now that left the purple CPU with no idea on what to do now… "Maybe I should just play some games for a bit… maybe read some manga for a bit..." She said that, but as her eyelids fell lazily over her eyes, it was clear that sleep had won out in the end.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

"That's more like it." Uni held her gun up to the light, admiring the sheen it gave off. She had gotten up a bit earlier than usual to get straight to work on gun maintenance. It was something that needed to be done fairly regularly, so she always made sure to be especially diligent about cleaning and keeping her beloved firearms in peak condition. She didn't really have anything else planned for today, but the ravenette was perfectly content spending time with her firearm collection, although she would much rather be spending time with her older sister… Still, Noire probably had plans, so Uni really didn't want to bother her anyway. Besides, it's not like Noire would even want to spend time with Uni any-

"Uni, are you in there?" Speak of the devil! A black-haired, twin-tailed, tsundere devil.

"S-sis?" The Lastation candidate said to herself, a bit taken aback. She was so taken aback in fact, that she almost forgot to give a proper reply. "I-I'm here." Of course, when she did remember, she had to fight herself a bit from stuttering on her words. That aside though, the raven-haired candidate quickly opened the door for her sister, curious as to what prompted this little visit. "D-did you need something?"

"W-well, we haven't really talked much recently, so I though maybe we could do something together."

"I see..." Spending more time with the best big sister ever? Get Uni a pen and she'll sign wherever she needs to! "W-well, I don't have anything going on today, so… I guess I wouldn't mind spending some time with you."

"R-really?" Whoops, that came out wrong. "I-I mean, of course." Good save. Noire had almost forgotten that she had an image to maintain for a second there. "We can do whatever you want today." It was too bad Noire didn't realize how dangerous that choice of words would later turn out to be.

"A-anything?" Okay, so maybe she'd get to find out a lot sooner than first thought.

"I'm yours for the whole day." At the very least, Noire was doing a really good job at making her little sister feel really good. Maybe not in the same way Uni wanted to make Noire feel good, but that's not important right now. "So, what do you want to do together?" Noire asked, completely oblivious to what that one simple question would eventually lead to.

"W-w-well, um… We could..." In truth, Uni wasn't really sure what to do with her sister… She usually didn't get chances like this where she'd be able to spend a whole day with her, so there were a lot of things she would love to do with her older sister... Although there was one in particular that did seem rather appealing. "C-can we play some games together?"

"What, is that all? That's no problem at all." There were no words to describe how happy Uni felt in that moment… Except for elated, jubilant and absolutely overjoyed.

"R-really?" It was probably needless to ask, but Uni couldn't stop the question from leaving her lips either way. Even when she already knew the answer.

"Of course. I always keep my word, don't I?" This was true. Noire had never once let Uni down… Except for maybe that one time she'd left her alone for three years while she was getting fondled by a bunch of cord tentacles, but that is merely a small blemish on the CPU's otherwise pristine record. "Come on, I'll go boot up the console and you can pick whatever game you want to play."

"S-sounds good to me." And thus began Uni and Noire's long day of sisterly bonding… Very, _very_ intimate sisterly bonding... Now if only she knew what was going in Planeptune while all this was going down.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~-**

"Hey, Jr.? When'd you take this picture of us on your phone?"

"Wha... Oh, well I uh... I was so excited last night that I just couldn't help myself and-"

"Jr..."

"What is... Why do you have that look in your eye?"

"I just got an awesome idea!"

"What is... No! I don't know what you're thinking, but I won't-"

"Come on, do this for me. I'll do anything you want if you do~"

"I said I... A-Anything...? Th-that is what you said, right?"

"That's right~ _Anything_ ~"

"Even... Even is it's really dirty?"

"I'll even transform for ya and lay on my back, just for you~"

"...Darn it all!"

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~-**

"Not bad. You've gotten better at this, Uni." A smile spread on Uni's lips at hearing her sister's praise. "Although you've still got a ways to go before you catch up to me." Granted, that smile flipped upside-down as Noire's character threw the game-winning grenade and it exploded all over Uni's (character's) face.

"No way!" The candidate cried out in disbelief as the game transitioned to the result's screen. "I want a rematch!"

"Well..." Noire started. "We've been playing this for a while now. Why don't we try something else?" What? They've only been playing for an hour or so… Yeah, maybe they should play something else.

"All right. Ah. Maybe we can try GiantSmall world. I've never had the chance to try that one yet."

"Sounds fine by me. I'll go change the disc."

Noire wasted no time getting off the couch and going off to the side to grab the game case. In the meanwhile, Uni smiled to herself contently, for she had no intentions of hiding her joy at being able to spend the day with her older sister. However, she was temporarily brought out of siscon-induced high by the sound of her cell phone alerting her to a new text message.

Uni decided she may as well check it out, since she was on a little break anyway. "It's from Nepgear. I wonder what she wants." Uni said to no one in particular.

The message read: "I hope you're doing well today, Uni. I'm having a great day with my sister. We're spending the whole day together. I hope you and Ms. Noire have fun together, too."

"I guess Nepgear's bonding with her sister today, too." What were the chances of that…? Actually, they were probably pretty high, since Nepgear usually liked to spend a lot of time with her sister. "Oh, there's even a picture attached." If Uni had to guess, it was probably a picture of her and Neptune together or something like that. "Let's see here… W-w-w-w-w-w-wha-wha-wha-wha-"

"Uni, I got the game… Uni?" And in came Noire, noticing that Uni had gone red in the face and repeatedly muttering to herself, as if she was having some sort of meltdown. "Uni? Is something… W-w-w-w-w-w-wha-wha-wha-wha-" Unfortunately for Noire… The moment she realized what it was that was causing Uni's little meltdown, she wound up inadvertently mimicking her reaction.

So why was Noire freaking out so much? ...Well…

"Why do you have a picture of Neptune and Nepgear having s-s-s-seeee… Why do you have that on your phone?!"

"I-It's not like that!" Uni responded, clearly extremely flustered. More importantly though, she had to make sure Noire didn't get the wrong idea about her just because Nepgear sent her this picture. "Nepgear just sent me this picture! I don't know why, but she did!"

"Why would Nepgear send you a picture of her and Neptune doing… Doing… Doing _that_!?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are those two even doing _that_ in the first place?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are you still looking at that picture!?"

"I don't know!"

Uni's phone had suddenly turned into a projectile as the candidate tried to throw it across the room -

 **SMACK!**

"Ooph!" Only for it to bounce off the walls and hit Noire square in the face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Noire! I didn't mean to do that! I just panicked and threw it without thinking! I wasn't trying to hit you, I promise!" It took less than a second before Uni was at Noire's side and trying to help her big sister up, as well as inspect her face for any bruises or anything of the sort. Luckily, the projectile phone toss hadn't done much damage.

"I'm fine. My face just hurts a little bit." Noire assured Uni she was fine as she slowly stood up, but not before grabbing Uni's phone. "Really, what is with those two sisters? I knew Nepgear was a siscon, but I didn't think she had it _that_ badly for Neptune." Both sisters blushed in unison as they went back to looking at the picture of the two purple sisters doing the topless tango in bed together.

Who would have thought that they'd actually go that far together…

"W-we should get back to the game! Just ignore those two, Uni." Noire hastily closed out the picture before giving Uni back her phone with tomato colored cheeks, promptly making her way back to the couch without another word.

"R-right..." Uni followed after her sister shortly after, but it was clear that the two's minds were still on that darned picture Nepgear had sent Uni. However, the majority of Uni's thoughts went back to the message that accompanied said picture, specifically, that last sentence.

" _I hope you and Ms. Noire have fun together, too."_

"Sh...she didn't mean it like _that_ , did she?" No. There's no way Nepgear of all people would actually suggest something like _that_ … Then again, Uni would have never figured her as the type to send pictures of her doing lewd things with her older sister, so… Maybe she was just losing her mind or something. Yeah, that must have been what was going on here, Uni decided.

"U-Uni! The game's starting!" A still semi flustered Noire called out, bringing Uni out of her train of thought.

"C-coming!" Under normal circumstances, Uni could have said that without thinking twice, but after seeing that picture… Well, let's just say that the newly renewed blush on her face was there for a reason. "I-I'll be right there." Hell, even Noire was blushing a little at Uni's choice of words. "Wh-What are we playing again?" Uni asked in the hopes to getting her mind away from that darned picture.

"O-oh, right. We're playing that fighting game from Climax Fanta- Wait, No!" Once more, Noire's face went full on crimson in conjunction with Uni as the subject of sex returned to their heads. "I meant End Fantasy!" Sadly, even though Noire corrected herself, the two sibling's thoughts were already on the topic of kinky and incestuous actions.

"Wh-why don't we play another game?" Uni blurted out, already going back to the game shelf to find another game; it didn't matter which one it was at this point, as long as it got their minds off of sex. "How about this one?" Uni barely even gave the game a glance as she handed it to Noire. Turns out, that was a big mistake.

"R-right. This should work better." Now if only that were true... "Wha-wha-wha!" As the game booted up and the opening cinematic played out, it was revealed that the game Uni had swiped randomly had been Vendetta, the game infamous for having a very sexualized female lead. It was a great game and all, but… Probably not the best one to play in this situation. Things started off innocent enough, but as soon as the protagonist started showing off her body while giving a bunch of angels a smackdown is when things got complicated.

At some point, the two fell silent with embarrassment, and probably a few other feelings while the cutscene played out. Although they did have to admit, the music was really catchy.

"M-maybe we should just watch TV instead." Noire must have figured that might work out better, except considering the way things were going now… "Wha-wha-wha!" And so they landed on an ecchi anime, but that wasn't even the worst part. The real problem came from the fact that the girl currently on screen had a similar build and hairstyle to Noire, making it that much harder for Uni to look away."

"...M-maybe we should try something else..." At this point Noire was almost starting to sound a bit desperate, but Uni on the other hand… "Uni… U-Uni, what are you looking at?"Uni was practically enamored with Noire's body at this point, looking over her chest, her hips, and just about every aspect of her body. "U-Uni, are you feeling all right? You're looking at me really strangely."

"Huh? Oh, I-I-I'm fine!" No, she wasn't. "I just… You… You look...nice today."

"O-Oh… Th-Thank you...I guess." The two siblings went fully silent once more, eyes falling to the ground with a few quick glances at each other, most of which are directed at the chest or lips. The building tension was almost starting to become unbearable, at least until Uni closed the distance between her and Noire. "U-Uni…?" The sudden close proximity almost made Noire take a step back, but the moment Uni lifted her face to look at the elder sibling, she stopped in her tracks altogether.

"Noire~" The young candidate's voice came out surprisingly sweet, almost seductive, mirroring the look in her eyes. She was grabbing at the hem of her skirt, as if trying to hold back her rising urges as that picture once more came to mind. The candidate was finally coming to realize that there was no getting away from this, and it looked like Noire probably did as well, though she probably wouldn't admit to that. "My body feels funny."

"..." This was an especially strange situation for Noire... For the first time in a long time, Noire had no idea what to do. Well, that's not exactly true; she knew exactly what Uni wanted, but she was reluctant to make a move. Uni _was_ still Noire's little sister and all; that kind of made things a little awkward when what she wanted to do involved doing the same things Neptune and Nepgear were apparently doing together. Worst of all... Noire might actually be okay with doing that with Uni. "W-well, maybe we should turn in early today. Yeah, I'm sure we'll feel better if we get some rest together..."

The possible implications did not go over Uni's head, that much was clear to Noire. "R-right..." Shyly, the candidate grabbed Noire's hand, to which the CPU took the chance to lead the girl towards Noire's bedroom. It was almost as if the two were under a trance as they made their way in and promptly sat themselves on Noire's bed.

Once on the bed, the two simply sat there silently for a while, until Uni scooted a little closer to her sister, leaning her face closer to Noire's. Both CPU and candidate's lips gravitated ever closer, lured in by the allure of a simple kiss. Finally, when their lips touched, both girls darted their heads back, though, after a few quick breaths, they pressed their lips together, for real this time.

The beginning was slow, the two simply just sitting there with their lips locked, but as Uni built up her courage, Uni's tongue ventured into Noire's mouth, taking the older sister aback at first. Despite the initial surprise, Noire did get used to Uni's tongue and she returned the favor by slipping her own tongue into Uni's mouth.

Uni pressed her body closer to Noire, relishing in the heat emanating from her older sister's body. She could practically feel the sweat rolling down the CPU's body. More importantly, Uni could feel Noire's breasts through her dress, and was enamored by how soft they were. They may not have been as large as Vert's, but they had a certain allure all their own.

In a rare moment of boldness, Noire grabbed Uni's hips with her arm, pulling her in as much as possible, not that she was really going anywhere anyway. In fact, Uni returned the favor by wrapping her arms around Noire's neck while the two's tongues danced together, spreading their saliva in each other's mouhs. They would never admit to it, but they relished the feelings of pleasure they felt in this moment.

A light yelp escaped Uni's mouth when she felt Noire sucking on her tongue. She couldn't stop her hands from moving down in between her legs. She had to adjust her position, disrupting Noire's rhythm while Uni slid her own panties down her legs, exposing her most private part for her sister to see. But Uni didn't stop there; she grabbed her dress and slipped the entire thing off and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her wearing nothing but the sleeves on her arms and the socks on her feet.

Noire was a bit taken aback to see Uni undress herself in front of her, but once she snapped out of it when the candidate sat herself on the CPU's lap, the younger girl's legs wrapping around her older sister. Her shy expression betrayed her bold actions right now. Going even further, Uni took Noire's hand and led it down to the space in between her legs. "Noire… I want you to… To touch me here..."

"Are you sure?" Noire asked, a bit hesitant. Even as the words left her mouth, she knew it was a stupid question. Unsurprisingly, the answer came with Uni nodding her head in affirmation, bringing Noire's hand closer. "I… All right… I'll do it." Uni almost looked happy to hear that, but the finger rubbing that sweet spot between her legs turned that expression into one fueled with lust, her mouth hanging open and drool falling down her cheek.

"Ahhh~" The soft moan from Uni's mouth was like music to Noire's ears, though the CPU would never admit it. "Noire~" The more of her sister's lust fueled voice Noire heard, the more she struggled to keep her own lust in check. Things were made all the more difficult when Noire realized that her fingers were starting to move faster as she rubbed Uni harder and harder still. She had to recall her fingers before she lost her mind, but the smell and sticky feeling of her sister's juice on her fingers was too much. "Aaaaahhh… Mmmm~"

All of a sudden, Uni took Noire's wrist and took the CPU's fingers into her mouth, slurping and licking them in a motion that looked like she was sucking on something else entirely. The way Noire's fingers slid in and out of Uni's mouth over and over again, she finally lost it. She put a hand on top of her sister's head and made sure there was no way the younger girl was stopping until the CPU was fully satisfied.

"Uni!" All of a sudden, the CPU pushed Uni back, following her down, re-positioning herself next to her and making the girl lift her leg. Her hand practically drilled inside of the candidate, making her howl with pleasure, grabbing the sheets of the bed. Noire wrapped her free arm around her to keep her from squirming around too much, her mouth wrapping itself around the younger girl's breast. By this point she'd let her lust overtake her, sucking and licking her younger sister's nipple, driving her fingers deep inside her, making her scream in pleasure.

"Noire! I'm gonna… I'm gonna..." The ravenette candidate's breaths grew more and more erratic. Her legs started trembling and her heart raced more than it had in a long time. "I… I… I can't hold it anymore!" Without warning, she rolled her head back, unable to take much more of what Noire was giving. She sprayed her juice out, finally breaking Noire out of her trance. "Aaaaahhhhhh! Noiiiiire!"

It took a good few moments for Noire to collect herself, but once it sunk it what she'd just done, and more importantly, the state it had left Uni's body in, her face turned redder than it ever had before. Uni, on the other hand, was content to just catch her breath, letting the fire in between her loins simmer down a bit before doing anything else.

"Noire~" Although apparently Uni was still well enough to grab Noire's arm.

"U-Uni… S-sorry, I got a little carried away there." Noire said that, but it didn't look like Uni minded at all. As a matter of fact…

"No, I had a great time… C-can we do it one more time?" Uni had actually enjoyed herself more than Noire had. "Please?"

"W-well, I guess I can't say no to you when you're looking at me like that." Smooth, Noire. So smooth I can't believe it's not better. "I mean, it'd be rude of me to leave you like that by yourself… Just make sure not to tell anyone… Especially not Neptune or Nepgear...and Vert."

"Definitely." As if Uni would tell anyone anyway. "I'm not letting you sleep tonight, sis." Understatement of the week right there.

"Geez, when did you become such a pervert, Uni?"

"Wha… Like you're one to talk! You sure looked like you were enjoying having your way with me!"

"Wha… I just… I just got caught up in the heat of the moment is all!"

"Oh, I'm sure that's all it was."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already!"

"I knew you liked it."

"Uni!

Yep… They definitely weren't getting any sleep tonight.

 **-~-~-~-~- _Harem Building 101_ -~-~-~-~- **

**A/N: And so this story comes to an end. Sorry it took 3 months to finally finish this bonus chapter, but it's finally finished. This chapter's probably not as good as the Neptune and Nepgear chapter, but I'd like to think it came out semi decently…**

 **Anyway, on to different news: I've set up a poll on my profile. I mostly just wanted to know what everyone's favorite lemon was. If you'd be so kind as to go over to vote on your favorite, please do, but you don't need to if you don't want to. It's not going to affect anything; I just want to know what everyone's favorite lemon scene was and I'm curious to see what the results will be. Oh, and if you want to write a review about your favorite moment(s) and/or some constructive criticism, I'd greatly appreciate that as well.**

 **Ah, and before I forget: In response to Dragon Fang 12, It has been a while, but you don't need to feel bad about not reviewing if that's what's up. As for that little question of yours... Well, any pairing I'd like to see in Neptunia is basically already in this story, so not much more to say in regards to that. And thank you to all the other Guest reviewers as well; it's great to know you all liked this story, so thanks for letting me know.**

 **So yeah, it's finally over, for real this time. The sequel is coming...eventually… I mean, I'll probably start working on it some time after Purple Lovers is over, but don't quote me on that. It's gone through a few changes with what I want to do with it, so I'm afraid I will not be able to include more side characters like I said I would on that poll I set up to decide whether I'd do a sequel or not. Sorry about that, but I had to set my priorities. It's finally over, I am done with this story – at least until the sequel.**

 **And that, dear readers, is all she wrote… Well, I guess I should be saying it's all _I_ wrote, but you get the point. And once again, thank you so much for reading, everyone.**

 **-Draco**


End file.
